Fairy Tail En Howarts
by Queen-Chiibi
Summary: ¿que pasaria si Harry hubiera sido encontrado por mienmbros de fairy tail y estos lo mandaran a howarts y ellos tambien fueran? CAOOS TOTAL JEJE
1. Chapter 1

Q.C: OHAYOUU soy nueva y abierta a sujerencias, criticas y demás espero y sea de su agrado aquí mis dos presentadores Miyu-chan y Naruto-kun

N: KONICHIWA nosotros aclararemos todas sus dudas al final del capitulo

M: asi es y el declaymer – Ni Harry Potter, Ni Fairy Tail nos pertenesen sino a sus respectivos autores J.K Rowllen y …y se me olvido el mangaka bueno

Q.C: que comienze al capitulo introductorio

-*-*-*-*-FAIRY TAIL EN HOWARTS-*-*-*-*-*-

Prologo : ENCUENTROS Y DECISIONES.

Una obscura noche de halloween los Potter habían muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort quien desaparesio esa misma noche dejando huerfano a un pequeño de poco menos de un año de edad con una cicatriz en la frente (Q.C: nuestro rayito jaja, M:a la historia). El director de Howarts Albus Percibal Wilferud Brian Dumbuldore decidio que por su seguridad devia quedarse con sus unicos parientes unos muggles , los Dursley, así esa misma nochedejo al pequeño bebe en la puerta del N° 4 de Privat Drive .

Por cosas del destino (Q.C: yo) por esa misma calle momentos después iván caminando dos jóvenes de no más de 12 o 13 años, un chico y una chica, el de cerca de 1.40, piel bronciada musculoso pero no demasiado, ojos grises con un brillo divertido y cabello rosa franbuesa en puntas , usaba pantalones blancos olgados, sandaleas negras, chaleco largo azul marino con bordes amarillos y una bufanda blanca que daba un efectode escamas , lachica era un poco mas baja 1.36 mas o menos, cabello plateado hasta la barbilla, grandes ojos verdes y piel blanca, estaba usando un vestido rosa hasta las rodillas de tirantes gruesos y zapatillas rosas, ambos iban sonrientes y tenian un tatuaje en el hombro el en derecho y ella en el izquierdo(el emblema de fairy tail) caminabancaminando y charlando alegremente hasta que oyeron un llanto, y lo siguieron hasta el N°4 de Privat Drive encontrando una cansta con una nota y algo envuelto en una manta el chico tomo la nota y la chica al bulto para desenvolverlo encontrando a un bebe de cabellos azabaches , piel blanca, ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz en la frenteluego se giro y preggunto al chico

-Natsu ¿qué dice la nota?

-dice:_Queridos Sres. Dursley por la presente se les comunica que la señora Lily Evans de Potter y su esposo James C. Potter acaban de fallecer dejandolos como unicos parientes vivos al ser la señora Petunia Dusley hermana de la señora Evansy seles pide por favor que cuiden al menor llamado Harry James Potter hasta su edad adulta, me despido y agradesco Atte: Albues Dumbuldore Director de Howarts _

-pobresillo se ha quedado huerfano- dijo la chica tristemente

-si, pero almenos va a tener a sus familiares ¿no?-comento inseguro el oji_gris

-¿crees que este?n ha estado llorando buen rato y no a salido nadie-protesti la peliplata

-a lomejor estan dormidos , ya que se encuentra el auto ¿tocamos?-

-bien- dijo la chica para después tocas el timbre, luego pasos y salieron de ahí un señor concara de papá Noel amargado y una señora con cara larga y enojada era muy flaca al contraria del robusto hombre

-¿QUÉ QUIEREN NIÑOS? ¿QUÉ NO VEN QUE NO SON HORAS PARA TOCAR EN CASAS DEDSENTES Y MENOSEN ESAS FACHAS ?-grito el sr Dursley

-nada es solo que encontramos a este bebe en su puerta con esta nota – respondio cortezmente la chica

-¿qué nota y qué bebe?-pregunto la Sra,.Dursley

-este bebe y esta nota- dijo Natsu señalando al bebe y alar5gandoles la nota para que la vean los adultos la leyeron y gritaron: ¿QUÉ SE CREEN ? ESTO NO ES NUESTRO ¡LARGO!

-no es un esto es un bebe y la nota dice claramente Durley como su buzón –les rfuto la chica conteniendo su cresiente ira

-yo no tengo ninguna hermana, murio hace años, ahora largo o llamo a la policia bandalos- dijo Petunia con veneno

-QUE BUENO EL BEBE CLARAMENTE SUFRIRIA CON UNOS LOCOS COMO USTEDES –les grito rojo de la furia el pelirosa al momento en que los Durley les cerraron la puerta en las narices

-Natsu ahora ¿qué hacemos ?

-no lo se Lissana, pero no podemos dejarlo solo-dijo frustrado y presantivo

-tienes razón y si…

-¿y si que? vamos habla

-Que tal si lo adoptamos ycriamos nosotros como lo hicimos con Happy ?-prgunto entusiasmada la chica

-¿enserio quieres eso?-cuestiono dudoso el pelirosa

-¡clero! No lo dejare a su suerte

- bien entonces vamos lo adoptaremos en magnolia

-HAI-dijo alegre la muchacha, y así empezaron el camino de regrezo amangnolia en el Reino de Fiore, con un nuevo miembre para el Gremio y sin saber también cambiando el destino del mundo magico en toda Europa llevandose al Niño-Que-Vivio y que derroto Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado

Q.C: y quetal ? espero les gustara la introduccion a nuestra linda, comica, algasadica y romantica historia croossover de HPy FT

N: si si ponte a adelantar el siguiente capitulo y esperen notisias de nosotros en un fic de adelantos /entevistas llamado NEWS

M: yo y Naruto contestaremos apreguntas y aremos aclaciones al final de cada capitulo todo por hoy

Q.C: sayo ¿reviws ? quien sabe pero hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1- Un Nuevo Miembro En Fairy Tail, ¿El Del Bebe?

Natsu y Lissana van llegando al grenio de Fairy Tail y junto con ellos un bebe en una canasta cuando entraron en el gremio en el cual había mucho revuelo como de costumbre, Lissana busco con la vista al Maestro Makarov para anunciar la adopción del recién nacido, lo encontró en la barra bebiendo junto a Cana

-Natsu vamos donde el Maestro Makarov

-¿Por qué?-dijo extrañado

-El bebe- respondió enojada

-Ohh!, es cierto vamos entonces-dijo feliz de la vida

-Hmm… sígueme-así caminaron hacia el Maestro para darle la noticia de que eran "padres"

-Maestro- llamo Lissana

-Si, mi niña-dijo el viejo alegre (borracho)

-Pues este…-tartamudeaba la chica algo dudosa

-Mire encontramos a un bebe y lo pensamos adoptar- soltó de una Natsu

-Ahh..¿QUE PIENSAN ADOPTAR UN BEBE?-grito el viejo maestro a todo pulmón en estado de shock por la notica dada recientemente por el peli rosa, haciendo que los demás también oyeran y se sobresaltaran por la sorpresa, apenas se recuperaron fueron a interrogar a ambos chicos que terminaron contando como lo encontraron, la discusión con los Dursley y el como tomaron la decisión de traerlo al gremio para adoptarlo.

-Ahora entiendo pero será su total responsabilidad ¿de acuerdo? –dijo ya calmado Makarov.

-Claro Maestro – dijeron ambos

-No se preocupen yo, Mirajane, Lucy y todos ayudaremos en lo que se necesite y pueda- ofreció/ordeno Erza Escarlet

-Bueno ahora una pregunta-dijo Lucy emocionada

-¿Cuál?- cuestiono Lissana

-¿Cómo lo llamaran? Seria raro que se quedara con el nombre que tiene ¿no creen?- pregunto curiosa la rubia

-Buen punto ¿qué crees Lissana?-se dirigió a la peli plata

-Tienes razón Lucy – vio a la rubia sonreír y asentir- ¿a ustedes se les ocurre algún nombre?

-Titan o Gerald – dijo una sonriente Erza

-¿Qué tal Ur o Leo?-dijo Juvia

-¿Leo? Mejor Calipzo o Shun-dijo UN Gray sin ropa

-Gray ¿y tu ropa?- Pregunto Lucy- bueno que tal Octavio, Sanson o Cesar son nombres destacados de la literatura e historia.

-Si, Lucy-chan tiene razón pero podría ser mmm… Kan o Hoshi como en leyendas orientales-propuso Levy

-A mi me gusta Roshi o Hoku para el bebe-comento Mirajane

-Kalim o Apolo-se oyo la voz de Luxus- son buenos y tienen que ver con la luz (creo)-goteron general

-No,no, no algo fabuloso como Freyr o Fenrir de la mitología Nordica Escandinaba-repuso Loky

-Hevy o talvez Corim-dijo Gazelle

-¡NO!-grito Wendy- mejor Magnus o Coloro no feos como Hevy u Octavio

-HEY- grito Lucy molesta y ofendida

-Sorao Hikaru- Propuso Cobra

_Mmm.. . ¿Qué piensas Natsu?-pregunto Lissana a lo que todos voltearon a verlo

-Nose talvéz mmm…

-Tú tienes un nombre ¿no es así?-afirmo La chica

-Pues si... me gustaría que se llamara Igneel y podría tener otro nombre –Propuso el peli rosa

-me encanta la idea- apoyo Lissana- pero como decidimos cual será el segundo nombre

-que tal si sacamos papalitos de un sombrero para ser imparciales- dijo Natsu

-¡SI!-se oyó un grito general y empezaron a escribir el nombre que querían en pedazos de papel (¿de dónde sacaron el papel?, quien sabe) en eso Makarov apareció con un gran sombrero color rosa, azul y con plumas seguramente del maestro de Pegass Blue que era del otro bando , y todos metieron el papel que tenían en su mano

- muy bien será el tercer papel que saquemos el elegido, tu sacas primero Lissana- cedió el peli rosa

-bien aquí vamos –metió la mano al sombrerorevolbio un poco y saco un papel, lo leyó y…-

¿QUIÉN RAYOS TUVO LA GRACIOSA IDEA?-grito furica ondeando un papel que decía Wakiki

-y…yo-dijo nervioso Wakaba-me gusto cuando lo leí

-bien te toca Natsu-dijo aliviada de que no hubiera sido el tercero en salir

-aquí voy –repitió el anterior procedimiento-Ren

-¡NO!- se oyó el grito de Kana

-Kana_chan tú escogiste ese nombre-pregunto extrañada lucy

-no se acabo la cerveza-caida estilo anime de los demás

-Bueno aquí va el bueno-dijo Lissana y saco una papeleta- y es..Hirishi-lo pensó- Lindo ¿de quiéhn fue la idea?

-Mia jejejeje no es bonito-dijo sorpresivamente Makao

-Makao-san es bueno con lo referente a niños después de todo ya es papá-dijo Lucy

-Es cierto-respondieron los demás

-muy bien pequeño tu nombre será Igneel Hirioshi Dragneel – dijierón contentos Natsu y Lisana a lo que el bebe sonreír y rio

Así comenzaron las aventuras de esta familia tan peculiar rumbo a Howarts a los secretos tras la muerte de los Potter

Continuara….

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Q.C: ejejeje … gomenasai por el gran retraso esque seme fue la compu enseri no quería prender la próxima semana sin falta les subo el próximo capi

Naruto: el cual ya solofalta trascribir

Miyu:algoque decir?

Q.C: lamento no comenzar NEWS hasta la próxima semana y si van a mi perfil encontraran una nueva historia por compesacion y esta ya la tenia media comensar no como la otra

Naruto: merece reviws

Miyu : ustedes deciden

Q:C: SAYO FRIENDS A Y GRACIAS POR LA ALERTA ESO ME E¿ANIMO A CONTINUAR A FALTA DE REVIWS LO CUAL MEDEJOP MUY TRISTE SE RESIVEN….

NARUTO:TOMASTAZOZ

MIYU: PIMENTAZOSQ.C:LOQUESEA


	3. entrenando a fairy tale

Q.C: HOLAAA! Si ya me tienen de regreso

NARUTO: y esta vez a tiempo

MIYU: al fice

CAPITULO 2.- ENTRENENDO A FAIRY TAIL

Llevaban una semana desde que el pequeño Igneel Hiroshi fue registrado por Natsu y Lissana, y todavía nadie a excepción de Macao y Lissana sabían como tratarlo Erza era muy ruda, Luxus asustaba, Loky era muy descuidado, Lucy lo asustaba, Levy se paralizaba de los nervios, Gray casi lo congela, Makarov lo trataba como muñeco de trapo y la lista seguía y seguía, sorprendentemente los Dragos Slayers eran los únicos que mas o menos lo hacían aceptable, así Macao y Lissana decidieron que los del gremio debían ir a clases para padres antes de que el bebe sufriera daños psicológicos muy graves .

/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/

En el gremio una enfermera estaba por impartir los cursos para el cuidado del bebe.

-Muy bien me llamo Rose y les enseñare todo lo básico para el cuidado y mantenimiento de un bebe dijo la enfermera una mujer de unos 48 años, cabello negro y anteojos.

-¿Quién tubo la idea?-pregunto Natsu

-YO fui- dijo Lissana- no queremos matar al bebe ¿verdad?

-De acuerdo –contestaron los demás

-bien cada quien tome a su bebe de plástico e intente ponerle el pañal, recuerden abran, limpien, retiren el antiguo, desplieguen el limpio, colóquenlo bajo el bebe, apliquen el talco y pequeño, COMIENZEN – ordeno la mujer de blanco

Así todos los poderosos magos del gremio Fairy Tail empezaron la gran faena de cambiar un pañal Lissana Y Macao lo hacían bien mientras. Gray lo hacia bien asta la parte de quitar pero no pasaba de ahí, erza utilizaba demasiada fuerza y lo rompía, Lucy ni siquiera lograba abrir el pañal, Loky tenia asco así que ni lo intento, a Juvia se le cayo, sorpresivamente Cobra, Luxus, Wendy, Natsu y hasta Gazille lo habían logrado entre el segundo y tercer intento.

-bien… ¿QUÉ HACES CON ESE BEBE?- grito alterada la enfermera a Elfman

-Lo lanzo para que juegue y crezca como un verdadero hombre- respondió el peliblanco que jugaba lanzando a un bebe desnudo al aire alto muy alto hasta el techo del segundo piso

-déjelo en la mesa y sigamos con el siguiente paso – ordeno irritada Rose

-Así siguió la tarde en la que intentaron darle de comer, jugar , bañar , cargar, leer cuentos y cambiar de ropa al bebe , al final la mayoría termino con la cara llena de papilla, leche, y bañados en talco con agua, sorpresivamente Macao y Lissana no fueron los únicos limpios sino también los D.S (para abreviar dragón slayers) bueno la mayoría ya que Gazilllle le toco un poco de todo al estar entre una impaciente y ruda Erza y una temblorosa Juvia que salpicaba como rociador a ellas , a el y a Gray.

-Bu…bueno, e…estu...bo bi…bien para la primera clase – dijo Rose con una sonrisa forzada – vendre en dos días a la misma hora, adiuos-y salió como alma que llava el diablo

Ya con las paredes, suelo, techo y mesas limpias porque eran un desastre los magos se dedicaron a ver dormir a la razón de esos cursos

-Ah… no creí que fuera tan difícil- dijo una agotada Lucy

-Vamos Lucy no fue para tanto-la animaba una sonriente Wendy

-Claro solo por que a ti si se te dio esto de cuidar bebes- dijo un molesto Gray

-Hablando de esto de cuidar bebes- interrumpió Mirajane con cara confusa- como es que Natsu, Gazille, Luxus, Cobra y Wendy han podido hacer todo bien a lo mejor Wendy tenia instinto maternal pero y los demás

-Es cierto Luxus y Gazille tienen la delicadeza de una masa de clavos y Cobre y Natsu son unos brutos ¿cómo es que lo lograron?- pregunto Erza

-No se simplemente se nos dio creo- dijo Natsu

-Es nuestro instinto de Dragón Slayers , que nos dice como hacerlo para no matarlo- dijo Wendy

-Oh-todos los demás

Así fue como Lissana y Macao dejaron de preocuparse de cuidar todo el tiempo ellos al bebe sabiendo que había por lo menos5 personas más con la capacidad de cuidar del bebe sin matarlo en el intento

CONTINUARA….

(N/A).

Q.C: JEJE QUE TAL ESPERO Y AIGA SIDO DE SU AGRADO

NARUTO: OJALA Y SI Y SI TAMBIEN SON LECTORES DE PROBLEMAS DEL FUTURA PADSENSE QUE YA DEBERIA ESTAR ACTUALIZADO ASI COMO ESTA

MIYU: SE AGRADECE NATIIII POR SI REVIW TANKS NOS ANIMO MUCHO LAS COSAS POR AQUÍ

Q.C: SEE NOS VEMOS EN OTRA ACTUALIZACION PROBLEMENTE LA PROXIMA SEMANA APROBECHE PUNTE Y ACTULICE 2 CAPIS

NARU/MI: NOS VEMOS ACPTAMOS TOMATAZOS, BOMBAS, PIMIENTAZOS, Y OTROS AZOS

Q.C: MERESCO REVIW?


	4. Chapter 4

Q.C: HOLA CHICOS(AS) NO ANDABA MUERTA ANDABA DE PARRANDA POR EL AÑO NUEVOJEJJE XD

NARU: MEJOR DICHO TENIA RESACA POR EL BRINDIS DE LAS DOCE Y SE DESVELO ESCRIBIENDO ESTO EN BORRA

MIYU: YA NO PELEEN PASEN AL DECLAIMER Y AL CAPITULO

Q.C: SI SI CLARO NI FAIRY TAIL NI HARRY POTTER ME PERTENECEN SINO ESTARIA EN JAPON DISFRUTANDO DE LA BUENA VIDA Y NO HAGO ESTO CON FINES DE LUCRO SINO POR MERA ENTRETENCION

NARU/MIYU: QUE COMINCE EL CAPITULO DE HOY

*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

CAPITULO 3° MEMORIAS

Así los años pasaron con rapidez, la infancia avanzaba y el bebé se convirtió en un niño lindo y saludable rodeado de una numerosa, amorosa y algo (muy) loca familia de magos que lo cuidaban y celaban como leona a su cría, creció rodeado del amor, consejos, cariño y comprensión de sus padres Natsu y Lisana Dragneel, de los mimos de sus tías Lucy, Mirajeane y el abuelo Makarov, aparte de la sobreprotección y cuidados de los Dragon Slayers que hay vivían y siempre tenían un ojo sobre él.

Hoy cumplía 7 años y todos recordaban como vieron crecer al pequeño Igneel H. Dragneel.

(FLASH BACK /-/-/RECUERDO DE NATSU Y LISANA/-/-/)

El pequeño Igneel tenia un poco más de un año y ya quería decir sus primeras palabras Natsu y Lisana estaban frente a el viendo que diría primero e incitándolo a decir cada una algo.

-Vamos campeón di papá P-A-P-Á- decía Natsu despacio.

-Si no puedes di mamá M-A-M-Á- decía una sonriente Lisana- vamos bebé tu puedes.

Llevaban horas intentando hacerlo decir algo, pero asta ahora solo balbuceaba a pesar de que se notaba quería decir y/o pronunciar algo, en eso llego Cobra y vio los penosos intentos de ambos padres por hacer que el pequeño hablara y se acerco (aparte también tenia curiosidad por saber lo que el mocoso diría).

-Cobra- pronuncio el peli morado- di Cobra vamos pequeñajo Co-bra

-Co -ba – pronuncio el pequeño para sorpresa de los tres presentes

-No Coba, Co- B-R-A – dijo nuevamente el de la serpiente gigante

-Cobra – logra pronunciar el pequeño – Cobra, Cobra – repetía muy animado Igneel

Mientras el pequeño canturreaba felizmente, Cobra sonreía y los padres del pequeño estaban en su esquina oscura.

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

(FLASH BACK/-/-/ DRAGON SLAYERS/-/-/)

Era la primera vez que los D.S. cuidarían al pequeño Igneel de 5 años solos es decir sin ayuda de los que tenían mas experiencia (léase Lisana y Makarov) ya que hubo una reunión de gremios y los padres salieron en una misión especial y tenían miedo de regarla porque por muy sonriente que fuera Lisana si alguien le hacia algo a su pequeño y lindo hijo lo pagaría caro, muy caro y ellos no querían terminar en un hospital por largos meses (escalofrió) así que en verdad tenían miedo de lo que podía pasar si cometían alguna equivocación.

-Bien Igneel esta dormido- dijo Wendy- y el maestro y los demás regresan en 5 días, así que hay que organizarnos para cuidar al bebé – sugirió con una aparente calma que en realidad era pura fachada

-De acuerdo – respondieron los demás D.S

-Bien Gazelle juagar (entretenga) a Igneel-

-uf f… por lo menos no me toco darle de comer o bañarlo- se alivio el pelinegro

-Luxus tú lo vestirás y alimentaras –ordeno firme la única D.S. mujer

-¿Y porqué dos cosas?- reclamo el rubio

-por que vestirlo es fácil se queda quieto- le dijo Wendy (Q.C: si como no)

-Bien – se resigno el manejador de los rayos

-Yo lo bañare y preparare su comida y finalmente Cobra le enseñara sus lecciones (escribir y leer), lo dormirás y le alimentaras tam…

-ALTO- grito el susodicho- ¿porqué me toca mas trabajo que a todos los demás?

-Por que el bebé te quiere mas a ti- dijo entre triunfal y celosa la D.S de cielo

-Grrrr… Ok – se rindió el de pelo violeta

Así comenzó la tortura para 3 de los 4 D.S. con olores desagradables, líos con la comida, ollas explotando (magia accidental), baños al por mayor de suciedad, talco, comida y agua con jabón, que dieron un gran dolor física y de cabeza a tres derrotados D.S., el ultimo día solo Cobra lo cuido ya que fue el único que se salvo de de que el pequeño le hiciera alguna trastada pesada o incluso divertida, claro para el que lo viera, al final de esa experiencia Wendy, Gazelle y Luxus aprendieron que Cobra era el "tío" favorito de Igneel y los padres del susodicho a quien encargárselo cuando salgan de viaje o de misión.

(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)

Entre recuerdos unos más graciosos que otros terminaron de preparan la fiesta de cumpleaños del joven Dragneel, en la que hubo de todo pastel, regalos, sorpresas, vergüenzas, caos, a Gazelle bailando la macarena en fin entre tanto y tanto el pobre gremio termino todo sucio y algo destartalado.

Ahora Natsu y Lisana se encontraban hablando con el pequeño cumpleañero

-Hijo pronto comenzaremos tu entrenamiento mágico para ser mas exactos será el martes- hablo Lisana con una sonrisa maternal

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Ilusionado su hijo

-Si respondió Natsu – mañana te presentaremos a tus maestros y los horarios para el entrenamiento

- Así que duerme bien cachorro nos vemos mañana temprano- se despidieron sus padres.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Q.C: JJEJEJE QUE TAL ¿LES GUSTO BUENO QUIERO AGRADECER SUS REVIWS A NARU QUIENES?

NARU: NATIII, GREAT VAMPIRE SHINZO Y KUROASHI NO SANJI

Q.C; SI GRACIAS ME HAN ANIMADO MUCHO A Y GRACIACIAS TAMBIEN A LOS QUE AGREGARON ESTA HISTORIA EN SUS FAVORITOS ESPERO Y LES GUSTE ESTE CAPI

MIYU: PROBABLEMENTE ESTA IRRESPONSABLE PUBLIQUE UN NUEVO FIC DE HETALIA SI GUSTEN PESEN SINO PUESSSSSSSSSSSSS NO OVIO

Q.C/NARU/MIYU: SAYOOOOO! HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRRRRRRRRR


	5. Añoas depués y una verdad

Q.C: SI YA SE MUCHO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR PLEASEEEEEEEEEE NO ME MATEN LO QUE PASA ES QUE HE VUELTO HA ENTRAR A LA ESCUELA Y ESO ME A TRAIDO DE CABEZA YA SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON DE ALA PERO SORRRRYYYYYYYYY

NARU/MIYU: Y PORQUE TENIAS FLOJERA DE PASAR DE CUADERNO A COMPU QUE YA TENIAS HACE TIEMPO EL CAPI LISTO FLOJA IRRESPONSABLE

Q.C: BU…BUENO ALGO DE RAZÓN TIENEN PERO YA QUE NI HARRY POTTER NI FAIRY TAIL ME PERTENECEN SINO A SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES Y NO SE PREOCUPEN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN LA TENGO PLANEADA YA QUE YA CASI TERMINO EL PROX CAPI

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/

CAPITULO 4: AÑOS DEPUÉS

Los años pasaron y el niño crecía al igual que su magia, aprendía mucho y absorbía toda la experiencia posible a sus actuales 10 años ya era algo que muchos magos con el triple de su edad querían n Dragon Slayer y no solo dominaba una sino varias magias hoy es su cumpleaños ( ya pasaron unos 3 años del tiempo del antiguo capitulo) y recordaba varios de los entrenamientos esta fecha siempre le gustaba ya que descansaba de su toertu… digo entrenamiento y disfrutaba su día libre con la familia 1ero de septiembre en este momento recordaba algunos entrenamientos antes de su fiesta

(FLASH BACK* D.S. DE FUEGO)

-Bueno a comenzar con la clase de hoy dijo animado su padre – veremos tu resistencia al fuego

-Si ya domino al fuego ¿para que comprobar mi resistencia?- pregunto un pequeño Ignel

-Por que una vez lanzas el fuego este puede revotarte tienes que tener la resistencia del dragón slayer para absorberlo y usar lo como tu propia fuerza-termino su mini-discurso Natsu

-Ok- y el pequeño estaba listo para aprender

Así comenzó uno de los meses más largos de entrenamiento que hubiera tenido para la resistencia su padre lo atacaba con ataques de fuego y el los recibía claro el grado de fuerza al principio no fue el más alto sino que iba aumentando conforme aumentaba su resistencia aunque esto por supuesto conllevo quemaduras en diferentes grados y regañinas de una preocupada Lissana pero todo valió la pena todo aquello con los resultados

-Bien papá ¿que sigue?- pregunto emocionado

-Sigue el acostumbrarse a comer el fuego. Grito muy animado Natsu dejando a un blanco y petrificado Igneel Hiroshi

(FIN DEL FLESH BACK*D.S. DE FUEGO)

Irónico ahora no puedo dejar de comer fuego – dijo el cumpleañero para luego recordar….

(FLASH BACK/ D.S. CIELO)

-Hola tía Wendy ¿qué me enseñaras hoy?-pregunto Igneel.

hoy te enseñare a curar órganos internos a partir del aire- contesto sonriente Wendy

-Genial- grito emocionado el joven D.S.

-Lo primero es aprender a canalizar el aire en tus ojos y manos así- dijo para empezar a juntar magia y aire de alrededor en sus ojos y manos- ahora inténtalo tú – le dijo dispersando todo

-Aquí voy- dijo Igneel empezando a juntar la magia y el aire pero cuando llego a sus ojos se desvaneció-¿qué? ¿Por qué?

-No te tenses debes concentrarte si pero relajat4e ¿Ok?- explico suavemente la peli azul

-Bien otra vez – así comenzó un proceso que duro unos 3 días hasta que…-¡LO HICE! – grito feliz Igneel después de lograr la canalización

-Bien ahora a canalizarlo al cuerpo y órganos internos- dijo una alegre Wendy así paso un tiempo en que hacia explotar órganos (disecados o de animales medio muertos) o no completaba la curación hasta cerca de un mes después

-¿qué sigue tía Wendy?- pregunto inocente Igneel después de completar el anterior entrenamiento

La sonrisa de la peli azul se agrando no dándole buena espina al pequeño pelinegro- bueno podemos probar desintoxicar la sangre busquemos a un animal e intentemos no reventarlo- dijo alegre arrastrando a un impactado Igneel por la despreocupación de su tía

(FIN FLASH BACK D.S. CIELO)

-Aun recuerdo a esos pobres animales en mis entices inexpertas manos- suspiro el pelinegro

(FLASH BACK D.S. METAL)

Estaban entrenando ataques cuando se les acabo el metal (o por lo menos a Igneel.

-Tío Gazille ¿cómo es posible que no se te acabe el metal con todo lo que hemos entrenado?- pregunto el peque confundido

-¿cómo? Simple yo produzco metal – dijo divertido ante la cara que hacia el pequeño parecía que le decían que existían los elefantes rusos bailarines color rosa

-¿Y eso como se hace?-dijo saliendo un poco de su estupor

-Es cierto no te he enseñado – dijo empezando a sonreír sádicamente poniéndole la piel de gallina el pobre ojiverde – ¿que tal si comenzamos por comer hierro?

-¿co..comer hierro?-pregunto titubeante

-si – hablaba con una mirada psicópata- comencemos

- si- dijo resignado

O vaya si que fue extenuante tardo ½ año para dominar la creación y consumo de hierro o metal en general, claro los resultados innegables pero psiquis le cobraría con un gran, gran trauma la ganancia sin mencionar el dolor físico dolor físico y la sangre perdida

(FIN FLASH BACK D.S. METAL)

-O genial todavía me persigue- hablo sarcástico el pequeño dragon slayer

-¿Qué te persigue?- pregunto llegando a su lado su madre

- el trauma que pase para ser un Dragon Slayer Kaa-chan

Si lo se pero- empezó la peli plata – de los resultados no hay quejas ¿verdad?

-Non

-Bueno a la fiesta cumpleañero- dijo guiándolo dentro del gremio

Ya entrada la noche empezó el fin de la larga algarabía por las 10 primaveras del pequeño Igneel recibiendo felicitaciones y regalos ya listos y en la cama sus padres se acercaron con caras seria lo cual preocupo al pequeño

-okaa-chan, otou-chan ¿qué pasa?, ¿porqué las caras tan seria? Pregunto

Hoy pensamos- empezó Natsu- que es hora de decirte una verdad

-¿qué verdad?- cuestiono empezando a preocuparse más

-Hijo ¿sabes que te amamos?- pregunto su madre

-si ¿qué pasa?- ya casi entrando en histeria

-hijo- hablo su padre- la verdad no somos tus padres biológicos

-¿QUÉ?- shock

- si continuo su madre- te adoptamos

-¿Có…cómo?

-te encontramos, solo escucha y luego no dices todo lo que pienses- dijo su padre

Así le contaron toda la historia de cómo lo encontraron, el "encuentro" con sus tíos, y como decidieron adoptarlo y criarlo

-Soy adoptado- afirmo

-si

-Entonces no soy du hijo- bajo la cabeza ahogando un sollozo

-No, si lo eres aunque no vengas de mí- dijo Lissana- te amamos como si nosotros te hubiéramos concebido

-Es cierto eres la alegría de nuestras vidas y la de muchos del gremio- complemento su padre

-Entoces no hay nada que decir- dijo seria asustando un poco a ambos miembros del gremio- soy su hijo y de nadie mas- levanto la cabeza sonriente Igneel.

Completo y así la familia feliz fue a dormir sabiendo que estaban unidos y nada los separaría, ya que aunque no compartieran lazos de sangre, se amaban y cuidaban como una verdadera familia porque eso es lo que eran.

Continuara….

Q-C: K ONDA CHICOS Y CHICAS ESPERO NO QUE ME DESEEN COLGAR DE LO + ALTO DE LA TORRE TOKIO PERO LA VERDAD NO HAYAVA TIEMPO Y CUANDO TENIA TIEMPO ESTABA TAN AGOTADA QUE SOLO QUERIA DORMIR PERO AQUÍ ESTA Y COMO PROMETI AL INICIO DENTRO DE POCO BIENE EL SIG CAPITULO UN DELANTO QUERIDO NARU-CHAN

NARU: SI, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VEREMOS COMO REACIONAN LOS MAGOS AL ENTERARCE DE LA DESAPARICION DE HARRY Y UN POCO MAS DE ESTA SEGURAMENTRE MAS ADELATE MUY ENREDADA HISTORI

MIYU: SI PORCIERTO GRACIAS A LOS REVIWS A LA ALERTA Y A QUIENES AGREGARON ESTA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS ARIGATO (REVERENCIA LOS TRES)

Q.C: SAYO NOS VEMOS PRONTOO


	6. El paradero de Harry

CAPITULO 5: EL PARADERO DE HARRY

Mientras todo lo anterior pasaba vamos a ver lo que ocurría en mundo mágico a partir del quinto cumpleaños de Igneel.

-Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor Dumbledore- gritaba la profesora McGonagall al entrar al despacho del director de Howarts.

-¿Qué pasa Minerva?, ¿porqué tan alterada?- pregunto amablemente el director

-Es que en lo últimos reportes sobre Harry Potter no ha habido nada

-¿Cómo que nada?- pregunto extrañado

-Eso nadad no se ha visto, escuchado o siquiera los Dursley se quejan de él- dijo la profesora

-Eso es muy raro Minerva habrá que ir a ver

-Bien Albus ¿preparo algo?- pregunto cortésmente la bruja

-Si pide a Severus un poco de poción de la verdad

-Enseguida ¿Cuándo partimos?

-En tres días

TRES DIAS DESPUÉS EN EL N° 4 DE PRIVAT DRIVE

-Vamos Albus toca – alentó la bruja

-Ya voy Minerva- contesto alegre el anciano director tocando el timbre de la casa poco después salió Petunia Dursley

-Ustedes ¿qué quieren?-pregunta la muggle bruscamente

-preguntar sino están cuidando de un pequeño de unos 5 años, hijo de tu hermana Lily- dijo McGonagall

-¿Qué pequeño? solo tenemos a Dudley- respondió la mujer

-¿Enserio? – Pregunto el hombre - ¿nunca encontraron un bebe hace unos cinco años?

-No jamás ahora ¿se pueden ir? –cuestiono la Sra. Dursley

- Si me permite un vaso de agua, es que ya no soy tan joven-dijo Albus

-De acuerdo peo rápido- accedió la mujer

Ambos magos entraron Petunia sirvió tres vasos con agua y los levo a la sala

-Disculpa Petunia ¿no tienes un poco de azúcar?- pregunto Dumbledore

-Claro enseguida –dijo algo nerviosa la muggle dio vuelta a la cocina, así cuando se fue no vio al viejo mago verter la poción de la verdad en su vaso de agua poco después Petunia regreso dándole la azucarera al anciano

-Gracias Petunia- dijo agregando cinco cucharadas de azúcar mientras Minerva y Petunia empezaban a tomar su agua, poco después el también empezó a tomar su agua al terminar supo que el Veritaseium (¿se escribe así?) ya debió empezar a actuar.

-Disculpa Petunia ¿podría hacerte unas preguntas?- cuestiono Dumbledore

-Claro aunque no quiera- contesto bajo los efectos de la poción

-¿Ustedes no encontraron a un bebe en su entrada hace unos cinco años?- pregunto McGonagall

-No lo oímos llorar pero no salimos hasta que tocaron la puerta

-¿Sabes quien o quienes tocaron la puerta?- pregunto el anciano

-No eran unos niños de no más de 12 o 13 años pero tenían cabello raro

-¿Cómo raro?- pregunto la bruja

-El color el chico lo tenia rosa y la chica plateado ellos encontraron al bebe con una nota pero…

-¿Pero?- dijeron los dos magos

-No aceptamos al bebe y luego de discutir, ellos se llevaron al bebe a no se donde

-¿Me estas queriendo decir que unos niños de 12 o 13 años ahora unos 17 o 18 se llevaron a Harry, el hijo de tu hermana a sabrá Merlín donde?- pregunto alterada McGonagall

-Si- respondió fresca Petunia Dursley

-Gracias por el agua ya nos vamos- dijo el director de Howarts antes de que la sub-directora maldijera a la señora

-No fue un placer- dijo aun bajo los efectos de la poción

DE REGRESO A HOWARTS

-¿Albus que aremos? – pronto alterada la sub-directora de Howarts

-Llama a la Orden y al Ministro de Magia

-Voy enseguida regreso

CONTINUARA…

Q.C: HOLIIIIS SE QUE NO ACTUALICE TAN PRONTO COMO DEBERIA PERO ESTABA EN EXAMENES PERO AQUÍ ESTA COMO PROMETI EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EN EL PROXIMO VEREMOS COMO DUMBLY SE LO DICE A TODOS Y COMO VAN A DOMNDE IGNEEL/HARRY CADA VEZ MAS CERCA EL TAN ESPERADO ENCUENTRO JEJEJE


	7. Reunion y noticias

CAPITULO 7: REUNIÓN, NOTICIAS

HORAS DESPUÉS DEL ENCUENTRO ENTRE MINERVA Y EL DIRESCTOR TODOS ESTAN REUNIDOS

-Director Dumbledore ¿Pará que nos llamo de emergencia?- pregunto un agitado Remus Lumpin

-Tranquilo Remus no te alteres primero lo que pasa tiene que ver con Harry Potter- dijo el mago mayor en la sala

-¿Qué le paso al pequeño o es acaso que necesita algo?- pregunto el ministro

-ojala fuera solo eso – exclamo La sub-directora

-¿qué pasa Dumbledor porque la exclamación de Minerva?-Andrómeda Tonks (no me acuerdo si estaba ya en la orden por esos tiempos pero la necesito a ella y a Nympadora para unos planes) que estaba junto a su joven hija Nympadora Tonks

-lo que pasa es que los Dursley nunca encontraron al pequeño Potter, al parecer fue llevado por dos jóvenes que en este momento tendrán entre 17 y 18 años, después de que los Dursley lo rechazaron y negaron- explico serio el viejo de extravagante ropa

-¡¿QUÉ?¡¿PORQUE LO DICES ASTA AHORA?- reclamo el licántropo

-porque asta hoy nos enteramos por medio de Petunia Dursley por medio de la poción de la verdad- le respondió el director

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Ahora qué aremos?- pregunto angustiada Andrómeda

-claro que buscar a los jóvenes y recuperar a Harry- dijo un determinado Remus

-Dumbledore ¿la mujer muggle te dio alguna característica de ellos aparte de la edad?- pregunto Alastor Moody

-si dijo que el chico tenía cabello rosa y la chica lo tenía plateado- la que respondió fue la profesora de transformaciones

-no creo que sea tan difícil encontrarlos con esos extraños colores de cabello ni aquí en mundo mágico son comunes, revisare los registros del Ministerio traeré información lo antes posible-dijo el ministro de magia

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Toda la orden estaba reunida en el despacho de Dumbledore esperando al Ministro cuando este se comunico vía flu

-Sr. Ministro ¿encontró algo?- pregunto Remus

-lo siento pero no tenemos registros de ellos, fichas medicas, escolares o de nacimiento y eso que investigamos a sagre pura, mestizos, hijos de muggles e incluso revisamos en su ministerio pero nada, ya buscamos por cielo, mar y tierra pero ni señales de él o ellos, seguiremos buscando pero no prometo ni doy muchas esperanzas- dijo el ministro desapareciendo de la chimenea

-Merlín ¿porqué?- exclamo McGonagall

-bueno ahora hay que buscar nosotros mismos – dijo Dumbledore- cualquier información sirve solo envíenla de inmediato- con un asentimiento colectivo todos fueron saliendo del despacho del director

DESPUÉS DE ESA PEQUEÑA REUNION PASARON CINCO AÑOS EN LOS CUALLES HISIERON MUCHAS INVESTIGACIONES HASTA QUE ENCONTRARON LA RUTA QUE SIGUIRON LOS JOVENES QUE SE LLEVARON A HARRY

-muy bien por fin podre ir donde esta Harry después de estos tortuosos cinco años- dijo Remus Lumpin

-si por fin pero, solo iremos cinco personas para no levantar sospechas y poder movernos más fácilmente a donde vamos, ¿Quiénes irán?- pregunto Dumbledore – Minerva y yo iremos ¿quienes más?

-yo iré- dijo Remus

-yo y Andrómeda también vamos – dijo Moody

-¿seguros Andrómeda? ¿Alastor?- pregunto McGonagall

-Si –respondieron ambos

-Bien preparen lo necesario nos iremos en una hora

Continuara…

Q.C: HOLIIS~ CREO SEGÚN YO QUE ESTAVEZ NO TARDE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR

E IGUALMENTE EL PROXIMO ESTARA PRONTO ALPARECER MI AMIGA INSPIRACION Y SU CAMADRE IMAGINACION ME ESTAN ACIENDO UNA VISITA ALGO LARGA ASI QUE ESPEREN PRONTO IGUAN O UN POCO MAS TEMPRANO LA ACTUALIZACION

GREAT VAMPIRE – SHINZO: SI EN EL SIGIENTE CAPI POR FIN SE DESATARAN LAS TRIFULCAS JAJA VEREMOS UN ÑPOCO DEL LADO FEROZ Y OBSTINADO DEL DULCE REMUS LUMPIN

MIYU: KONISHIWA ASE RATO NO APARECIA PERO SOLO DIRE QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE LLAMA VISITAS INESPERADAS Y APARECERAN LOS DOS OCS DE LA HISTORIA

Q.C: SERAN LOS ULTIMOS SENTI LASTIMA DEL POBLE IGNEL/HARRY EL UNICO NIÑO EN EL GREMIO (LLANTO DRAMATICO Y LAGRIMAS DE COCODRILO AL MAS PURO ESTILO DE FRANCIS BONEFOY) PERO BUNO NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA CIAO~


	8. Visitas inesperadas

CAPITULO 7: VISITAS INESPERADAS

En el gremio de Fairy Tail era una mañana normal de viernes unas semanas después del decimo cumpleaños de Igneel, a este se le veía entrenar con Cobra después de que el niño quedara fascinado con la serpiente mascota que su tío Cobra le regalo ellos dos eran observados por Erza, Natsu, Gray y Lucy cuando a lo lejos se observaron cuatro sombras dos grandes y dos pequeñas, una de ellas grito

-Hola Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza tiempo sin vernos- era un joven hombre de cabello azul grisáceo

-Lyon cuanto tiempo- grito Gray

Ya cuando los otros cuatro estuvieron cerca se saludaron, claro ante la mirada del resto de los curiosos (cofcofmetichescofcof) miembros del gremio que se asomaron. Cuando los observados se dieron cuenta

-bueno- hablo Gray-ustedes ya conocen a Lyon Bastia –dijo y volteo hacia el -¿y dime que te trae por aquí?

-bueno quería presentarte a mis dos hijos Jinx- señalo a un niño de cabello rosa fucsia, ojos negros de la altura de Igneel- y mi pequeña Lezee- poso sus manos en los hombros de una niña de cabello azul grisáceo con ojos azules un poco más pequeña que el Drageneel menor- de 9 y 10 años

-con que padre- dijo sorprendido Gray- Sherry por fin lo capturaste- ahora un poco de burla a la sonrojada mujer que se sonrojo más cuando Lyon dijo

-Si- muy confiado claro asta que vio al pequeño Igneel- ¿y de quien es ese niño?

-es mi hijo – respondió Natsu- se llama Igneel Hiroshi

-¿Quién es la madre?, ¿Lucy?- bromeo un poco la peli fucsia

-No, soy yo- respondió Lissana inflando sus cachetes

Obviando a los adultos los niños iniciaron su propia plática

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto Lezee

-tengo 10 años -respondió Igneel

-¿jugamos?-le pregunto la niña

-Em.… - se les quedo vio a Cobra y Erza

-Ve – respondió Erza a la pregunta no echa – luego repones entrenamiento

-gracias- dijo el mini dragon slayer- vamos en la parte trasera hay juegos

- ¡SI! – grito la pequeña oji-azul

Ambos arrastraron al pequeño Jinx a la parte trasera así las horas pasaron y a la hora de la comida ya los tres niños eran amigos ya que Igneel era tan amistoso con Natsu, Lezze muy sociable y Jinx juzgar a las personas

Al día siguiente la familia de Lyon se unió a observar el entrenamiento de Igneel con los D.S. a eso del medio día se vio una luz en medio del gremio que los distrajo probo cando algunos "pequeños" accidentes por no prestar atención a sus ataques, cuando se despejo vieron a cinco personas en medio un anciano con ropa de colores marca déjame ciego, una viejita con cara de amargada, un hombre no muy joven pero que se notaba demacrado, una chica de cabello rosa y ojos obscuros (luego se preguntarían interior mente si no era pariente de Natsu cuando vieran los desastres que provoca aparte del físico)y un viejo raro con un ojo loco, los cinco veían a su alrededor como ubicándose o buscando algo eso hasta que la vista del estrafalario anciano (claramente ciego pensamiento de Loke, Lucy, Levy y gran parte de los D.S)detuvo su vista en Igneel y hablo

-¿eres tú Harry James Potter?- pregunto llamando la atención de los otros cuatro – si no hay duda idéntico a tu padre pero con los ojos de tu madre. ¿Cierto Remus?- se giro al hombre mas joven

-Así es Director- dijo para después- Harry hola ¿cómo estas?- preguntar acercándose a Igneel/Harry que se quedo tieso pero luego se alejo se él rumbo a sus padres- no te alejes soy Remus recuerda tío Moony amigo de tus padres

-yo no se quien es, no es amigo de mis padres, mi nombres Igneel Hiroshi Drageneel- respondí firme

-pero que dices ¿dónde es tu cicatriz de rayo'?-pregunto Moody

-¿cómo saben de esa cicatriz?- pregunto Wendy- si yo la cure casi cundo llego

-¿tú la curaste?- pregunto visiblemente sorprendido Albus Dumbledore- eres muy joven no debes tener más de 16 o 17 años ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Fácil Dragon Slayer de Cielo, magia de curación la he practicado desde muy pequeña y ustedes no han respondido a mi pregunta – les dijo la peli azul

-y ustedes me dirán porque demonios Harry me dice no es Harry – dijo en un tono reclamante y frio Remus

-ya te dijo que es Igneel y es mi hijo se como le puse- dijo nuestro peli risa

- ¿TÜ SU PADRE?, por favor a kilómetros se ve que no son **NADA **– dijo el laica no 

- repite eso pulgoso- sonrió al ver la cara desencajada de Remus

-¿pu..Pulgoso?

-si pulgoso lobito- dijo Gazille luego inhalo profundamente el aire al igual que Natsu, Wendy e Igneel- te olimos desde que llegaste tienes un olor inconfundible de hombre lobo

-Hm- Remus solo respingo- bueno solo vinimos a que nos regresaran a Harry

-sobre nuestro cadáver señor lobo- dijo Lissana con una sonrisa que era tétrica que asusto a más de uno pero solo sirvió para hacer gruñir a Remus que saco su varita al grito de

-¡expeliamus!- hechizo que no logro nada al ser desviado por Gazille y su piel de acero para luego solo oír

-_Karyuu no Hokou _(Aliento del Dragón de Fuego)- luego sentir mucho calor estaba en llamas luego escucho

-Aquaeucto- que lo salvo de ser calcinado hasta los huesos pero luego para los cinco viajeros todo se volvió negro al grito de :

- ¡Pilar de hierro (Tetsuryuukon)!- era Gazille dejándolos inconscientes

Continuara…

Q.C: HOLIISS~ A TODOS LOS K AUN ME LEEN BUENO COMO VEN LOS MAGOS INGLESES NO TUVIERON UN BUEN COMIENZO

MIYU: HAI DE HECHO VEREMOS COMO AMANECERAN Y LO QUE PIENSAN LOS DE FAIRY TAIL SOBRE ELLOS

NARUTO: EN EL PROXIMO INTERROGATORIO Y ACUERDO

Q.C: ESPERO NO TARDARME MUCHO BYE, BYE~


	9. Interrogatorio y trato

CAPITULO 8: INTERROGATORIO Y ACUERDO

Los magos viajeros estaban despertando pero inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de que estaban atados contra una silla sin posibilidades de moverse seguramente por ataduras mágicas, los cinco se movían tratando de liberarse.

-yo que ustedes no seguiría e septo que quisieran volver al mundo de la inconsciencia- dijo la voz burlona y tétrica de la mujer de ojos verdes frente a ellos (Lissana) y los cinco se dieron cuenta que había mas ocultándose en las sombras

-no sean cobardes y salgan de las sombras – grito Moody

-o prendan la luz- dijo Tonks

-ettoo… bueno la verdad- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita en la nuca la peliplata- es que no encontramos el interruptor- cuando termina la frase los extranjeros casi se caen de espaldas por tal repuesta y se supone que ellos nos atraparon fue el pensamiento unánime de los ingleses

-¡YA LO ENCONTRE!- se oyo un grito y se hizo la luz y después de eso los ingleses ahora deseaban que la apagaran, puesto que no es lindo ver que están atados en medio de una habitación llena asta el segundo piso con "enemigos" con caras de psicópatas, viendo esto el viejo director se dispuso a hablar

-disculpen pero venimos en son de paz..-comenzó más no termino por la interrupción de Gazille

-si, claro por eso el chucho intento atacar a Lissana, yo digo que les demos cuello de una vez*-dijo el pelinegro con sonrisa macabra y convirtiendo sus manos en moto sierras asustando y asombrando a los prisioneros

-no Gazille –suspiro de los ingleses-primero los interrogamos y ya luego vemos si continuaran respirando- dijo Erza – ustedes –señalo a los ingleses- les aremos unas preguntas que más vale contesten con la verdad o sino…- no dijo nada paro apunto a tres furiosos Dragon slayer lo que hizo tragar duro a los viajeros

-co..contestaremos no se pre..o..ocupe seño..ririta –dijo un poco trabado Dumbledore

-bien empieza por la pregunta que dijo Wendy antes de que los dejáramos inconscientes- dijo Erza

-Pues todos en Inglaterra conocen la cicatriz, es legendaria- dijo Moody viendo a Harry/Igneel

-y eso ¿por?- continuo Lucy

-es resultado de sobrevivir una maldición mortal- volvió a contestar Moody sorprendiendo un poco a los miembros del gremio-

-la misma que mato a James y Lily tus padres, los **VERDADEROS** – dijo Remus ganando miradas asesinas de gran parte del gremio

-tsk, y ¿porqué están aquí? Sino bien dijeron son de Inglaterra ¿no?- pregunto Levy

-eso ya lo dije vinimos por Harry para regresarlo a su casa con sus VERDADEROS familiares y gente que lo vio nacer- metió cizaña el oji-dorado

-y no te rindes hombre aquí esta a salvo, tiene padres que lo amamos, una F.A.M.I.L.I.A bien estamos algo locos si pero lo queremos ¿y sabes lo que hicieron esos que dices son su "familia"?, ¿LO SABES?, no ¿verdad?, pues te diré- dijo fuera de si Lissana- lo tenían llorando a todo pulmón, no se por cuanto tiempo, a la intemperie, y sabes cuando les enfrentamos Natsu y yo con nota y todo lo negaron ¿qué crees que íbamos a hacer?, ¿dejarlo ahí para que muriera de frío o aun mejor que sus "amables" familiares lo acogieran a la fuerza y seguramente ser tratado como peor que un sirviente? – le grito la oji-verde dejando mudo y sin argumentos al laica no

-bueno permítame decirle que a pesar de todo en la casa de los Dursley es el lugar mas seguro para el niño por las protecciones de sangre- dijo el viejo pensando que ya había ganado

-¿y eso que?- dijo Natsu- aquí hay un gremio entero de magos mercenarios, entre ellos tres Dragon Slayer, cuatro magos clase S y uno de los diez magos santos no estará más seguro que aquí aun con esas barreras de sangre y aparte aquí ya le estamos enseñando que mejor defensa que un buen ataque chamusca* ropa- dijo riéndose dejando perplejo Dumbledore

-oigan no quiero parecer ignorante pero ¿qué es un drgon slayer?, ¿qué es un mago clese s? ¿y quiénes son los diez magos santos? - pregunto Tonks las dudas de los ingleses

-¿enserio no saben?- pregunto extrañado Luxus pensando por eso no reaccionaron al ver a mi abuelo recibiendo una negación de los cuestionados- bueno un dragon slayer es valga la redundancia un mago con magia mata dragones de un elemento normalmente criado por un dragón y este les enseña la magia es decir los naturales o creado absorbiendo poder de una lacrima es decir artificial, aquí teneos tres naturales y dos artificiales y el padre de Igneel es un de ellos de echo- eso sorprendió a los ingleses dregones criando niños mas aun enseñando magia mata-dragones- un mago clase S es el nivel más alto que tienen los magos aquí y hacen las misiones más peligrosas siendo magos peligrosos también y los diez magos santos son los diez magos mas fuertes del continente Magnolia claro si de gremios legales hablamos y son quienes manejan las leyes mágicas- terminó sorprendiendo uno de esos magos tan influyentes estaba aquí dejo en shock a cuatro y a Dumbledore buscando la mejor manera de sacar provecho a la situación

- disculpen tal vez si les contamos todo desde un principio nos entiendan – dijo McGonagall así empezó a relatar sobre Voldemort, lo que causo que muchos del gremio pensaran ¿le tienen miedo a non nombre? ¡Vaya magos "valientes"!, de la muerte de los Potter, el funcionamiento de las barreras de sangre (ni con eso los convencieron de darles a Harry), de Howarts y de que el niño tenia una plaza para entrar a estudiar (eso intereso a los magos locales) una hora después desatados los cinco viajeros y comprobando que Tonks era tan desastrosa como Natsu (más no parientes) estaban esperando un veredicto de los padres y el circulo cercano

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Algo alejados del resto hablaban

-mmm… no se la idea de magia nueva se oye bien y aria mas poderoso a Ig-kun- dijo Natsu- demo..

-no confías en los ingleses ¿verdad?- dijo Lissana- yo tampoco y creo que el resto esta igual- mirando a los demás que asienten

- yo tal vez pueda ayudar pero necesito preguntar algo a los ustedes- interrumpió Lyon

-adelante tira vaquero – dijo Levy

-¿creen sobrevivir sin Wendy y con nosotros aquí?- esa pregunta los tomo por sorpresa

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Lucy

-recuerdan que el limite de edad es 17 – tuvo asentimientos – y Wendy tiene 16 podría ir con Igneel-kun a Howarts y por si acaso el próximo año Jinx también cumple 11 años así que podri acompañarlo- finalizo teniendo asentimientos de respuesta

-bueno a comunicarlo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-hemos decido que Ig-kun ira a Howarts- eso sorprendió a los del gremio y animo a los ingleses pero también puso a maquinar al manipulador director- pero – (todo tiene un pero)- Wendy y Jinx lo acompañaran- dijo Natsu aliviando a los de Fairy Tail, desalentando a los ingleses y frustrando a Dumbledore y teniéndose que replantearse algo

-pero ellos no tienen plaza – dijo el director

- no importa si quieren que MI hijo vaya a esa escuela ellos también irán o sino buena suerte encontrando a otro "salvador del mundo mágico", "niño_que_vivivo" o lo que sea por que nuestro Ig-kun no será- les amenazo Lissana

-¿qué no confía en nosotros y que lo cuidaremos?- le reclamo Remus

-lo dice el que ataca en primer lugar, si claro si quieres me volteo y dejo que me apuñales- dijo sarcástico Gazillo- a callar chucho- le dejo sin argumentos el pelinegro

-¿aceptan?, ¿O se retiran de una vez?- pregunto Makarov

-de acuerdo los esperamos a los… tres en Howarts el próximo año- dijo un poco arrastrado Dumbledore

-bueno luego nos envían una lechuza o lo que sea que dijeron que usan para comunicarse- dijo Erza- hoy se quedn pero mañana se me largan hoy no avanzamos nada a las clases ni en encargos

-si -respondieron los cinco viajeros

Continuara…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Q-C: HOLISS ESPERO Y ESTE CAPITULO NO LOS DECEPCIONE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DAREMOS UN SALTO TEMPORAL PARA LA VISITA AL CALLAJON DIAGON Y CLARO EL ENVIO DE LA CARTA Y SABREMOS MAS DEL MANIPULADOR DIRECTOR

MIYU: SE NOTA CUNATO LO QUIERES

Q.C: CLARO ~ BUENO EL PROXIMO CAP SERA

NARUTO: UNA CARTA, UN CALLEJON Y FAIRY TAIL= ¡CAOS!

Q.C: RESPONDIENDO A UNA PREGUNBTA DE – MIRA TARJETAS- LOQUIN NO, NO ES OTRA DIMENCIÓN MAGNOLIA ES UN CONTINETE ENTERAMENTE MAGICO QUE CONVIVE ARMONIOSAMENTE CON LO NO MAGICO Y NO ES COMO SI TODOS LO SUPIERAN, Y POR UNA RAZON QUE DIRE MAS ADELANTE SE ENCERRARON DEL RESTO DEL MUNDO HAY UNA BARRERA MAGICA QUE NI LOS MAS POTENTES HACHIZOS DE RASTREO LLEGARIAN A ALGUIEN SI NO ESTAS DENTRO

M/N/Q: BUENO SAYO~ DEJEN REVIWS SON NUESTRO ALIMENTO BUENO NO TANTO PERO NOS ANIMAN BASTANTE


	10. Una cartaun callejón Fairy Tail CAOS

CAPITULO 9: UNA CARTA + UN CALLEJON + FAIRY TAIL= ¡CAOS!

Un año después de la partida delos magos había llegado ese día 31 de julio al gremio de Fairy Tail tres cartas con el símbolo de Howarts destinadas a Wendy, Jinx y por supuesto Igneel aunque se indignaron al ver que el nombre que venia era el de Harry James Potter y no el que consideraban como suyo. Junto a la carta de invitación al colegio venia una lista de libros a utilizar ese año y los útiles, a Wendy también le venia que enviara una carta con las tres materias que escogería a cursar.

-No puedo creer la desfachatez de esos magos ya les dijimos y también él le dijo que su nombre es Igneel Hiroshi Dragneel y le envían la carta por Harry Potter ya verán cuando les ponga las manos encima desearan que ese Voldemort sea quien los tenga en sus garras en mi lugar- dijo de corrido y sin respirar una muy enojada Lissana espantando con su oscura y temible aura a quien se cruzaba en el camino.

-calma mamá, ya les diremos cuando vayamos – trato de calmar un muy nervioso oji-verde

-si ya "hablaremos" y tu tío Gazille y su moto sierra me ayudaran a dejar claro mi punto- dijo con una macabra sonrisa la peli-plata

Así una semana antes del primero de septiembre nuestros queridos (y muy locos) magos de Magnolia partieron a Inglaterra, llegaron directamente al Caldero Chorreante donde alquilaran unas habitaciones que quedaron así:

1.- Lissana, Natsu, Igneel

2.-Erza, Lucy, Wendy

3.-Sherry, Lyon, Jinx, Lezze

4.-Gazille (Lissana cumplió su amenaza), Cobra, Gray

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano (sorpresa) para empezar con las compras ante las miradas extrañadas de los magos que pasaban junto a ellos por ser un grupo tan peculiar la primera parada fue la tienda de túnicas Madam Malkin Túnicas para toda ocasión donde apenas entraron y todas las chicas se fueron directo a los estantes y percheros, lo bueno que no había nadie fue lo que pensaron los chicos.

-Mira Wendy esta tela es muy brillante y sedosa- dijo Lucy mostrando una túnica azul brillante con tela parecida a la seda pero que se veía mas resistente

-si es muy bonita y se ve resistente, ¿crees que aguante una pelea? – pregunto sacándole una gotita a la rubia

-disculpe señora- llamo Erza a la dependienta- tiene una tela que resista el calor o el fuego- pregunto pensando en Natsu e Igneel

-si, ¿qué clase de túnica busca?-pregunto la bruja vestida de morado

-tres tríos de túnicas para Howarts y que sean resistentes por…e ciertas necesidades – dijo la pelirroja

-ohh lo siento pero el colegio tiene una tela estándar- dijo la dependienta

-¿enserio?- pregunto Erza recibiendo un asentimiento por respuesta- o bueno entonces tres para cada uno de ellos- dijo apuntando a los nuevos estudiantes un poco frustrada por la tela estándar debería ser la que mejor se adapte con el mago se dijo internamente la pelirroja.

A la hora de pagar se alegraron de haber cambiado ayer su dinero por la moneda local, y arrastrando a Lucy y Sherry que querían seguir viendo telas y túnicas fueron a la botica por los ingredientes de pociones tienda a la cual apenas entraron a más de uno le recordó al olor de un pantano por las gases en el aire y manchas de materia desconocida así que por su salud pasaron rápido y veloz y ordenaron

-dos juegos de pociones de primer año de Howarts y uno de séptimo pero ¡rápido!- casi amenazo Lissana al vendedor que apenas y trajo lo que pedían ellos dieron el dinero y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo tirando a su paso a todo el que se cruzaron entre ellos a cierto maestro de pociones vestido de negro que termino arrojado contra los frascos de alas de murciélago cuando salieron los Magnolianos (¿existe esa palabra?) respiraron en paz y felices fueron a su siguiente parada la librería sin ver el desastre dejado a tras ingredientes por todos lados al igual que cada mago o bruja que tuvo la desgracia de topárselos llenos de sabrá Dios cuanta cosa.

-¿qué rayos les pasa a esos salvajes?- pregunto una bruja llena ojos de salamandra

-no lo se pero ojala no me los vuelva a cruzar- dijo desdeñoso el profesor de Howarts

-lo siento por usted Profesor Snape- Dijo el vendedor a lo cual el de negro solo enarco una ceja como diciendo ¿porqué?- esos vinieron por material para Howarts usted de esos no creo que se libre pronto – dijo dejando al pobra profesor alterado pero no lo demostró

LIBRERÍA

-mira Erza-san estos libros –dijo Lucy señalando unos libros de astrología y astronomía con imágenes móviles

-cero que te servirían para saber acerca de que otras llaves puede haber- dijo la maga de re-equipamiento

-estos libros sobre dragones se ven interesantes- dijo Natsu

-nee , pero mira estos de cuidado de serpientes y estos de su idioma creo que comprare uno o dos- dijo Cobra emocionado

-etoo. .. tíos, tías, mamá, papá, vinimos por libros para la escuela no a que se muden a la librería- dijo Igneel

-o gomene- dijo Lissana arrastrando a Natsu al mostrados- disculpe dos juegos de libros para primer curso de Howarts y uno de séptimo

-claro ¿materias electivas?-dijo amable el ya viejo señor que atendía

-oh Wendy ¿qué materias escogiste?

-Aritmancia, cuidado de criaturas mágicas y adivinación-dijo la peli-azul mirando un libro sobre magia curativa

-enseguida- una vez traídos todos los libros fue una tarea titánica sacar a los demás de la tienda parecía que se querían quedar a vivir ahí, pero tras varias amenazas y orgullos heridos por fin pudieron salir lastima que ahora el Callejón realmente parecía callejo lleno de tanto mago y bruja empujándose y arremolinándose entre si con un suspiro se dirigieron a las siguientes tiendas.

2 HORAS DESPUÉS

En la heladería del Callejón Diagón se veía a nuestros queridos protagonistas agotados y desechos pero con todo menos las varitas incluso ya tenían mascotas Wendy un gato negro de ojos azules al que le puso Dine, Jinx un sapo naranja con negro de nombre Ice e Igneel una lechuza geis con motas negras y blancas a la que le puso Nana.

-hay no pensé que fuera tan peligroso hacer compras aquí – dijo Lucy

-y eso que a ti no te aventaron contra las escobas por Gardine se me encajo en el hígado- dijo Wendy

-ya, ya Wendy que todos sufrimos a mi quien sabe cuantas veces me halaron el cabello, y unos tipo de cabello rubio platino me dijeron pobretona y dijeron algo como que los Wesley se expandieron …otra vez, que tipos mas raros parecían de la otra acera por como se veían- dijo Erza

- jejeje hay Erza – dijo Lissana – eso que no viste lo que nos paso cuando nos separamos por el gentío todos los que vieron la cicatriz de Ig-kun se le querían acercar nos empujaba y jaloneaban hasta que Natsu e Ig-kun se hartaron ylos amenazaron con incinerarlos si no nos dejaban en paz

-yo dijo que estos ingleses no saben lo que es el espacio personal creo que alguien me agarro el trasero entra tanta gente- dijo Gray recibiendo asentimientos de los demás

-ya creo que es hora de ir por las dichosas veritas- dijo Natsu emocionado- ¿cómo la escogerán?- se pregunto

Así toda la bola de magos que vinieron de Magnolia se fueron al fondo del callejón felices y emocionados claro como no si dejaron un desastre atrás se podía ver una buena cantidad de gente congelada, una paredes quemadas, y algunas tiendas semi destruida así como mucha pero mucha gente rezando a Merlín, Morgana, Circe, Dios o el que fuera que esos lunáticos se fueran de una vez por todas porque a este paso del pobre callejón quedarían solo ruinas de por si con todos los animales de las tiendas que se habían escapado y los gases y malos olores provenientes de la boticaria en resumen ellos provocaron un ¡CAOS!

Continuara…

Q.C: QUE ONDA MI GENTE ACTUALICE RAPIDO Y MO SE DARAN CUENTA LOS CAPITULOS SE VAN ACENDO MAS EXTENSOS EN EL PROXIMO

MIYU: SE VERA LA ELECCION DE VARITA DIGANOS RECOMENDACIONES ONEGAI~ PARA WENDY Y JINX

NARUTO: NOS VEMOS EN ELPROXIM QUE SE TITULA CONSIGUIENDO VARITAS, CONSIGUIENDO LLEGAR A TIEMPO

Q.C: SAYO DEJEN SUGERENCIAS Y COMENTARIOS ME ANIMAN MUCHO


	11. Consiguiendo varitas,consiguiendo llegar

CAPITULO 10: CONSIGUIENDO VARITAS, CONSIGUIENDO LLEGAR A TIEMPO

Por las calles de Londres se veía a un peculiar grupo correr como posesos camino a la Estación King Croos eran 8:45am y el tren a Howarts partía a las 9:00am, se notaban a la mayoría con ojeras y con cara de "atraviésate ¡y te mato!"en especial la pelirroja que ya había golpeado a 15 peatones y amenazado con su espada a 5 policías el porque de las acciones se remonta a que desde que el trío de estudiantes obtuvieron sus varitas solo han causado desastre tras desastre desde explosiones asta desaparecer a Gazille que extrañamente re apareció en un baño publico femenino y hoy estaban tan retrasados gracias a que tuvieron que pasar a pagar la fianza porque acabo tras las rejas después de amenazar a los oficiales se necesito un escuadrón entero para que lo metieran a la patrulla, después de amenazar al sexto policía y golpeado a 4 peatones más Erza recordó el inicio de ese suplicio el momento en que esos tres consiguieron posar sus garras sobre una varita.

▬§ FLASH BACK §▬

Entraron a Olivander's que al parecer tenían mucho vendiendo varitas, la tienda estaba llena de estantes con cajas que contenían varitas suponían de repente pareció el mismo Olivander el dueño para atenderlos

-ohh chicos que vienen por su varita-dijo para luego ver a los adultos- pero no los recuerdo a ustedes, ni recuerdo haberles vendido una varita, tampoco que la porten

-oh nosotros- dijo Erza – no somos de aquí venimos de otro continente muy alejado solo estamos aquí por ellos que fueron admitidos en Howarts

-¿seres sin magia?- pregunto sacando venitas de ellos

-no somos mago todos – le contesto Lissana- ahora por favor a lo que vinimos señor

-claro, claro las damas primero- dijo señalando a Wendy que dio un paso al frente- ¿zurda o diestra? – pregunto con una regla en mano

-diestra- contesto para que luego la regla empezara a medirla por todos lados

-haber, haber ¿cuál será buena para ti?- dijo sacando unas cajitas- 30 centímetros madera se haya, núcleo de nervios de dragón, buena para encantamientos- dijo para dársela pero apenas la peli azul la toco todo el caballo del viejo hambre se cayo- no, no creo

77 varitas, una docena de peatones sin cabello y dos estantes explotados después ya todos estaban agarrándose su cabello y el viejo temiendo por su mercancía y regocijándose por el reto, y Wendy estaba frustrada por todo esto.

-creo que esta podría ser 25 centímetros madera de sauce con núcleo de pluma de quetzal*, buena para encantamientos- dijo dando le la varita esta la ajito y voila chispas verde iridiscentes.

-por fin- susurro cansada la D.S de cielo para luego sentarse a acariciar a su gatita

-¿el siguiente? –pregunto Olivander, a lo que Jinx dio un paso al frente y antes de que dijera algo

-soy zurdo- dijo extendiendo su mano para que la regla empezara su trabajo

-a ver, a ver creo que esta es para ti 19 centímetros madera de acebo con núcleo de verde Gales buena para DCLAO- se la dio al joven cinco segundos después se arrepintió al ver como su estante explotaba y todos los pobres peatones que pasaron por ahí perdían sus ropas- esta es peligrosa en tus manos- dijo llevándosela

68 varitas, 3 magnolianos congelados, una acera explotada y otra tanda de peatones desnudos dieron con la varita del peli-rosa.

-21cm madera de cedro con núcleo de cabellos de sirena buena para transformaciones- dijo dándosela al dudoso once añero que la ajito y voila chispas violetas

-si al fin- dijo aliviado- sigues compañero no destruyas lo poco que queda

-soy diestro- se apresuro a decir ya tenia hambre y quería terminar con esto rápido, nunca más equivocado

126 varitas, 25 explosiones, 95 reclamos de otros dueñas, 63 peatones sin cabello y haber incendiado a Gazille, Gray y Lyon 5 veces después.

-11 pulgadas de madera de acebo con núcleo de pluma de fénix- dijo dándosela y por fin chispas rojas y doradas- curioso muy curioso

-¿qué es curioso?- dijo Lissana

-el fénix del que viene esa pluma solo dio otra pluma más solo una más y lo curioso es que esta te halla escogido cuando su hermana te hizo esa cicatriz- dijo apuntando al pelinegro que lucia sorprendido pero no asustado- estas destinado a grandes cosas el Señor oscuro hizo cosas temibles si, pero grandes también

-creo que tal vez ese mago no es tan malo- dijo la peli-plata

-¿por qué lo dices mamá?-pregunto Igneel

-si tiene tu varita hermana no creo que sea tan malo después de todo, ustedes comparten un lazo y las personas con un lazo no son tan distintas – dijo sabiamente la oji-verde

-creo que tu madre tiene razón y la prueba somos Wendy, Gazille y yo que a pesar de que en un principio alguno de nosotros se encontró en el lado oscuro la luz y todos somos Dragon Slayer tenemos un lazo que nos hizo comprendernos tal vez tú lo puedas comprender y regresar al camino correcto- termino Natsu sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras rara o nulamente se le veía esta faceta así felices salieron de la tienda sin esperarse que sus dolores de cabeza apenas empezarían.

▬§ FIN DEL FLASH BACK §▬

Erza gruño "apartando" a otro peatón ¿qué estos tipos no dejan se llegar? se pregunto internamente la pelirroja cuando atravesaron la columna entre los andenes 9 y 10 para entrar al ande solo cinco minutos de que partiera entraron tan deprisa que tumbaron y arrojaron lejos a un montón de pelirrojos que ni vieron por las prisas, llegando a la locomotora todo el grupo subió y fueron al primer compartimiento vacío o en su defecto casi sin personas, el primero que encontraron solo estaba un joven que acababa de llagar al parecer de caballo cobrizo y que los miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa ya sea por las ojeras o por la cara de psicópatas en serie que traían los adultos

-oye, ¿hay alguien más aquí?- pregunto de manera Gazille con una mirada que decía ¡te mato si dices lo contrario! Y el chico asiendo caso a su instinto de supervivencia negó rápidamente- bien- acto seguido arrojo a la mareada Wendy que fue llevada cual costal de papas por el pelinegro, al enojado Jinx que fue arrastrado por sus padres del cual estaba prendida Lezze, a un dormido Igneel que ni en cuenta y a otro niño castaño que ni conocían paro se llevaron de encuentro así que por lo menos le encontraron asiento por todo el jaloneo y salieron como huracán para 5 segundos después regresar

-¿se les olvido algo?- pregunto Wendy aguantando el estomago

-será alguien – dijo Jinx señalando a la pequeña lapa que era su hermana menor a la cual sus padres tomaron y después de unos jaloneos se la llevaron y saltaron por la ventana no sin antes decir

-buen viaje- y oyeron el pitido del tren que anunciaba la salida

-ettooo… hola Soy Marvell Wendy un gusto –seprecento la peli- azul que traía en ese momento la cara del mismo color de su cabello

-yo soy Bastia Jinx y el dormido es Dragneel Igneel Hiroshi- presento el peli-rosa

-bueno que entrada tan llamativa- dijo el cobrizo- soy Cedric Digory un placer

-la salida fue igual de llamativa y rara, ¿siempre son así?- pregunto el castaño- me llamo Theodore Nott y esto es raro

- ya veras y eso que esto es medio normal- dijo Jinx

-son raros pero entretenidos- dijo el castaño

-¡HAIII!

Continuara…

Anotaciones:

*En las civilizaciones precolombinas de Mesoamérica, el quetzal era considerado divino, asociado a Quetzalcoatl, la deidad "serpiente emplumada". Los antiguos aztecas y mayas vieron el quetzal como el "dios del aire" y como un símbolo de la bondad y la luz, y sus plumas de cola verde iridiscentes fueron venerados como símbolos para el crecimiento de las plantas en la primavera. Los gobernantes de Mesoamérica y algunos otros rangos de la nobleza, llevaban tocados de plumas del quetzal como símbolo de su relación con Quetzalcóatl

La verdad se me hizo padre poner este animal 1) me gusto mucho, 2) s3e me hizo parecido a Wendy si buscan mas información o una imagen vayan a wikipedia XD

Q.C: YAII ACTUALICE PRONTO TODOS SUS REVIEWS ME HAN ALENTADO A ESCRIBIER RAPIDO ESPERO QUE POR ESO NO MENOS INTERESANTE

MIYU: Y GRACIAS A GREAT VAMPIRE SHINZO Y xOGNaDOrA POR SUS CONSEJOS Y SUGUERENCIAS NOS VEREMOS PRONTO ESPERAMOS

NARUTO: EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LLEGADA, SELECCIÓN Y MAÑANA AGITADA

Q.C: NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA DEJEN REVIEWS NOS ALENTAN PARA ACTUALIZAR RAPIDO Y ALIMENTAN A SAHARA MI IMAGINACION QUE LA SECUESTRE PARA QUE ME AYUDARA A ESCRIBIR SII! SAYO!~


	12. Legada, selección y mañana agitada

CAPITULO 11: LLEGADA, SELECCIÓN Y MAÑANA AGITADA.

En una locomotora roja que estaba en marcha rumbo a Howarts un grupo de chicos platicaban y gracias a que uno de estos era mayor e septo por Wendy, les explicaba como era el colegio solo había un pequeño problema

-Wendy, me podrías decir, ¿por qué tu sobrino me esta utilizando de almohada? - pregunto serio pero con el ceño ligeramente torcido el Nott, ya que a estas alturas los otros dos ya sabían que el pelinegro era "sobrino" de la chica

-parece que le agradas incluso dormido y que eres… una buena almohada- dijo medio en broma medio enserio la peli-azul

-muy graciosa – le replico

-por cierto- Cedric llamo la atención de los otros- ¿por qué el venia dormido?

- oh eso es que digamos que tiene cierta enfermedad que le hace entrar en histeria cuando esta en vehículos en movimiento- dijo Jinx que ya sabia la peculiaridad de los varones Dragneel

- nunca he escuchado de algo así- dijo Theo

-bueno su padre también la sufre se la ha de haber pasado pero créanme es mejor que este así – dijo Wendy muy calmada pero segura de lo que decía

-Okey- dijeron los otros dos

- ¿todos los que los trajeron son sus familiares?- pregunto Theo no creyendo que personas que se veían tan diferentes tuvieran todos la misma sangre

-si te refieres a lazos sanguíneos solo Jinx-kun, Lyon-san, Sherry-san y Lezze-chan son familia vivimos en un gremio de magos- dijo la chica

-eso no se oye todos los días, ¿es decir que nadie tiene lazos sanguíneos?- dijo el peli-cobrizo

-no, hay algunos que los tienen como en el caso de Jinx pero el es de otro gremio, en el nuestro el maestro del gremio tiene un nieto en el, Cana-chan y su padre Gildars-san, Mirajeane-chan con sus hermanos Elfman-kun y Lissana-chan, pero en su mayoría no los tenemos de echo la mayoría de nosotros no conocemos a nuestros padres- dijo Wendy

-lamento eso- dijo Cedric a lo que el Nott solo asintió

-nee no se preocupen la mayoría se crio o en el gremio o por personas que nos cuidaron- dijo la chica en eso una joven con una insignia en su uniforme entro al compartimiento

-oigan ustedes cámbiense ya estamos llegando – dijo para irse rápidamente a avisar a los demás compartimientos

-oh vaya que rápido paso el tiempo- dijo Jinx

Una vez cambiados el tren se detuvo y Cedric les dijo que dejaran sus cosas luego los elfos domésticos los llevarían a la habitación en la casa que les tocara, bien apenas bajaron descubrieron que el mayor se iría por otro lado mientras a ellos los conducía un semi- gigante, según Theodore y ellos le creían después de todo ya habían visto un gigante con sus propios ojos y eran más grandes, el gran hombre los guio asta unas balsas en un lago ~gracias a Gardine Cedric nos aviso~ pensó la peli –azul subían de a cuatro personas y estaban justos Wendy y Jinx en la derecha e Igneel usando de almohada a Theo en la izquierda, el castaño no estaba muy feliz que digamos pero en el trayecto al colegio se acostumbro al peso del otro, al cruzar el lago Hagrid los llevo ante McGonall que los dirigió por el castillo asta el Gran Comedor mientras les decía las casas y como ganar y perder puntos para ella, una vez en filas entraron al Gran Comedor si bien les sorprendió el techo del mismo, les extraño más el viejo sombrero que cantaba las casas y sus atributos de ellas, una vez callado Dumbledore empezó a hablar

-este año mis queridos estudiantes una alumna se incorporara en séptimo curso, empecemos por ella- dijo asintiendo a la sub-directora

-Marvell Wendy- grito Minerva, la peli-azul a paso grácil avanzo asta el banquillo dispuesto y se sento, para que le colocaran el sombrero el cual casi de inmediato grito

-Ravenclaw – las águilas aplaudieron por su nueva integrante, ella esperaba que no fueran desesperantes

Así siguió la selección asta

-Bastia Jinx- grito la bruja, el peli-rosa copio las acciones de su compañera para que el sombrerop gritara

-Slytherin – ahora los de verde aplaudieron pero no a lo loco sino en orden dejando al Bastia con el pensamiento de que sus nuevos compañeros no eran fastidiosos, antes de irse vio al nervioso Igneel que ya había despertado mientras Theodore suspiraba palmendole la espalda, así asta que después de muchas letras pero después de haber pasado la "D" ahora los magnolianos estaban entre extrañados e iban a estar furiosos si salía en la "P", y para mala suerte de los ingleses si salió en la "P" después de que Theo fuera puesto en Slytherin, se oyó

-Potter Harry- grito McGonagall y un ceñudo Igneel fue asta el banquillo, le pusieron el sombrero el cual tardo mucho

-"niño ase mucho que no tengo una mente como la tuya"

-"hmpp…lose "

-"estas enfadado con quienes no respetaron tus deseos y el de tus padre aquellos que te criaron ¿verdad?"

-"si, no puedo creer que se atrevieran luego de todo lo que paso"

-"veo en ti mucho valor pero piensas las cosas bien antes como tu madre, si bien eres listo no tienes esa ansía de los Ravenclaw, mmm… Slytherin estaría bien paro no eres ambisioso ya se donde mandarte y te aseguro que le darán una gran sorpresa a ellos quienes te anunciaron"- después grito – HUFFLEPUFF- dejando a más de uno asombrado y a Minerva decepcionada, Igneel se paro del banquillo y se quito el sombrero, pero antes de ir se volteo al frente entre las exclamaciones y aplausos de los de amarillo

-¡DISCULPEN!- grito ganando la atención de todo el comedor- si bien se que soy conocido como Harry Potter en este lugar, les pido que me llamen por el nombre que me han puesto los que yo considero mis padres Igneel Hiroshi Dragneel , pues ese es el que yo concidero mi nombre y el único que aceptare como tal, no soy Harry Potter, Harry o Potter, soy Un Dragneel, hijo de Natsu y Lissana Dragneel y mi nombre es Igneel Hiroshi que les quede claro- dijo mirando fijamente a Dumbledore que tenia el ceño fruncido y los ojos brillando en descontento y a McGonagall que estaba sorprendida por la reacción del oji-esmeralda , pero había varias personas que estaban satisfechas con eso:

Wendy por haberles dado lo que se merecían y el lugar a Natsu y Lissana y demostrar quien era a esos desquiciantes ingleses.

Jinx por enseñar que tienen que respetarlos a los magos de cuarta agita varitas y cerrarles la boca al anciano con problemas de vista y la anciana que se transforma en gato.

Cedric por que veía el gran amor de el chico a sus padres y que a pesar de que estos no estén les de su lugar, le recordó a él con su padre.

Y el resto de todos los Slytherin principalmente por la cara del viejo director y otro tanta por que el chico tenia orgullo y no se aprovechaba de su fama como creían haciendo a algunos replantarse el como tratarlo, e septo a Malfoy que lo creyo arrogante (si, claro no es como tú señorito ¬¬).

Al finalizar su pequeño discurso fue a sentarse entre los aplausos de los tejonesy la profesora Sprout por que desde ya demostraba su lealtad. Después de la cena todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones a descansar, a Igneel le toco con Justin Finch-Flesher, Ernie Macmilan y Wayne Hopkins se veían amables, lo cual agradeció el D.S.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

En el gran comedor todavía quedaban residuos de conmoción por el discursó que ayer dio "el-niño-que-vivió", esperaban no tener más sorpresas el día de hoy, pero quizá eso era mucho pedir cuando vieron al pelinegro entrar por las puertas con la Ravenclaw peli-azul , Cedric Digory y para rematar un par de Slytherin (Jinx y Theo), por lo que un muy valiente (o tal vez demasiado curioso) Gryffindor se les acerco con aires de chico rudo

-soy Ron Wesley-se presento el pelirrojo –solo quiero saber algo- continuo antes de que alguno hablara-tú eres el salvador de mundo mágico, "el-niño-que-vivió" entonces ¿por qué no estas en Gryffindor, si todos los Potter han ido a nustra casa?-y hay quedo

-mira no se sino escuchaste ayer, pero te lo repito no soy ni me considero un Potter, mi apellido es Dragneel entendiste pelirrojo-baka-le respondió el pelinegro

-si, claro tienes la cicatriz eres Harry Potter- le dijo-vamos que quedar con los tejones de pacotilla no esta tan mal pero juntase con las serpientes ya es mucho de su casa vienen muchos magos oscuros

-Yo leí que el mismo Merlín encajaba perfecto en Slytherin, ¡Merlín es un mago oscuro?- pregunto Wendy desarmendo al pelirrojo- y según se Morgana entraba en la categoría de Ravenclaw y no por eso somos criadero de magos oscuros

-y aparte el no se crio aquí en Inglaterra tonto y tiene el nombre y apellido que le dieron quienes lo adoptaron- dijo Jinx a lo que el Wesley ataco

-y a ti quien te metió en la conversación serpiente rastrera- le apunto aventó tirándolo- y tú debes avergonzarte de negar a los Potter son mejor que cualquiera que pudo criarte ellos si eran realmente magos- no bien termino de decir esto cuando los profesores que se preparaban para intervenir después de ver que el Gry aventaba a Jinx, sintieron un poderoso instinto asecino y un enorme poder que aterro asta los huesos al pelirrojo bocon

-¿qué dijiste?- siseo el pelinegro- vuelve a repetirlo si te atreves por que me encargare personalmente de de cerarte la boca para siempre – dijo mientras lo cogía por las ropas

A lo lejos un tonto que obviamente no tenia sentido de supervivencia le dijo a su compañero

-debió ser criado por salvajes que peste y todavía más los animales que lo criaron- el que lo dijo no fue otro que Draco Malfoy lo que no espero fue que tanto Wendy como Igneel escucharan y antes de que siquiera un maestro pudiera agarar su varita se oyó el grito de:

-** Rugido del Dragón del Cielo**-por Wendy y

-**Karyuu no Hokou **(Aliento del Dragón de Fuego)-por Igneel

Pero lo que dejo sin aliento a todos y aterrados a los profesores no solo fue lo destructivo de los ataques sino que lo habían echo sin varita en ese momento Severus Snape solo pudo pensar

-"Merlín bendito voy a necesitar mucho Whisky de Fuego, si deseo soportar un año con esos locos"- antes de cubrirse puesto que ambos ataques lamentablemente no solo daño a Malfoy sino que aventó por los aires a gran parte del alumnado presente así como a profesores y mesas.

Al acabar el taque la mayoría rio no solo porque Draco Malfoy estaba con cabello de Medusa y todo quemado y semi-desnudo sino que el director estaba colgando de un candelabro errollado en su estrafalaria túnica verde limón con estrellas moradas que a los nacidos de muggles les recordó a Barney, este año seria algo para recordar menos para cuatro personas: Draco Malfoy, severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore y el profesor Quirrell, si pobres almas tener a dos dragones enojados en su contra no es bueno menos cuando tienen a otros que les respalde.

Continuara…

Q.C: ME ALEGRA QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO

MIYU: Y ESPERAMOS QUE LES AGRADARAN LA ELECCIÓN DE VARITAS

NARU: NO QUEDA MÁS QUE DECIR QUE NOS LEAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO LLAMADO

MIYU: CLASES, PELIRROJOS Y QUIDDITCH NO SE MEZCLAN CON UN DRAGNEEL


	13. Clases, pelirrojos y quidditch

CAPITULO 12: CLASES, PELIRROJOS Y QUIDDITCH NO SE MEZCLAN CON UN DRAGNEEL

Después de todo el alboroto causado por el ataque doble y llevar a Malfoy a la enfermería los profesores repartieron los horarios asegurándose de que ningún otro estudiante necesitara atención medica, luego de desayunar todos se fueron a clases, solo se les olvido un pequeño detalle, bajar al viejo director del candelabro flotante del comedor.

CLASE DE POSIONES SLYTHERIN/GRYFFINDOR

Ya llevaba un rato de empezada la clase pero Jinx estaba apunto de cargarse a esa cotorra que hablaba sin parar de lo que había leído, bien por ella pero asta el profesor se estaba exasperando, y eso que él les lanzo un discursito de lo que era pociones y de que podías conseguir con ellas, si el tipo y su discurso de objetivo intimidante fue una fanfarronada de primera, pero lo aguantaba por algo era el maestro ¿no?, pero si esa niña con pelo de arbusto mal cortado seguía hablando de lo interesante que fue leer el segundo párrafo del primer capitulo del libro y recitándolo más sabría de él

5 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS YA CALLATE NIÑA, QUE NO VEZ QUE A NADIE LE INTERESA LO FACINANTE DE LEER TODO TU LIBRO ANTES DE VENIR Y RESITARLO CUAL BIBLIA!- exploto el peli-rosa callando en el acto a la Gry que lo veía asombrada

-¿tú que sabes ni siquiera has de haber abierto tu libro?, soy la única que contesto- se defendió la castaña

-si fuiste la única que contesto- dijo el chico y la castaña sonrió victoriosa- pero fue porque no dejaste a los demás ni levantar la mano, es más el profesor aquí presente – señalo a Snape- ni tedio la palabra cuando empezaste a hablar como cotorra, y si leí el libro- se sentó el mago de hielo al lado del Nott que solo asintió a él

Po otro lado la castaña se quedo de piedra ante lo dicho nadie ni sus padres, ni sus anteriores profesores o compañeros se le habían enfrentado así, claro que ella no creía ser una cotorra pero la verdad estaba acostumbrada a ser la única que contestaba, suponía que debía disculpas por ni siquiera ver alrededor antes de responder la pregunta es más por ni siquiera esperar el permiso del profesor

-Señorita Granger siéntese por hablar fuera de turno 15 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por saber defenderse de un ataque verbal sin magia 10 puntas Sr. Bastia, ahora siguiendo con la clase…- por dentro Snape bailaba la macarena por fin un Slytherin de las nuevas generaciones que no necesitaba magia para imponerse así siguió la clase de pociones

CLASE DE DEFANSA CONTRA LAS ARTES OSCURAS HUFFELEPUFF/RAVENCLAW

A pesar de que no llevaba mucho de empezar la clase Igneel ya quería calcinar al tartamudo profesor y solo podía pensar:" ¿qué rayos tiene el viejo de Dumbledore en la cabeza?, caramelos de limón con este profesor nos matan a la primera", sentía que alguien estaba intentando meterse en la cabeza como la vieja cabra del director el día en que se conocieron igual que varios del gremio la bueno es que al parecer funcionaba con mentes más débiles que el que lo intenta, y la mayoría de ellos les sobraba voluntad para no caer, pero la verdad se estaba durmiendo y lo que el hombre tartamudeaba verdaderamente no servía de nada.

5 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-Zzzzz…- se veía al pelinegro dormir muy a gusto en medio de la clase, mientras el profesor inútilmente intentaba despertarlo, después de todo el chico tenia piel de acero, 15 minutos después se dio por vencido y siguió con su clase

CLASE DE ENCANTAMIENTOS RAVENCLAW/SLYTHERIN

Esta clase se llevaba en paz el profesor Flikwik les explicaba el programa de estudios y que encantamientos iban a aprender este año Wendy esperaba sencillamente no tener que mandar a volar a sus insoportables compañeras de cuarto

HORA DEL ALMUERZO GRAN COMEDOR

Al entrar el lo primero que notaron todos fue que el director se había dormido en el candelabro mientras esperaba que lo bajaran lo cual no sucedió asta ahora que McGonagall se dirigía a bajarlo de ahí, mientras comían en la mesa de Huffelpuff puesto que la peli-azul ni aunque le pagaran aguantaba sus compañeras parlotear, Jinx por que no quería aguantar a Malfoy y Theo simplemente lo siguió no era como si conociera a alguien aparte de ellos, claro no contaron con que ciertos pelirrojos bromistas los seguirían.

-hola queridos nuevos y Cedric- hablaron al mismo tiempo ambos gemelos –somos Fred y George Wesley

-Wesley, ¿tienen que ver con el pelirrojo Ron que se paso de lengua floja?- pregunto la chica

-es nuestro hermano menor- dijeron haciendo muecas – pero no nos parecemos en nada

-excepto en el cabello, las pecas, el apellido, la sangre, los padres- les dijo Theo lo que saco carcajadas de los otros por fin se la aplicaron a los gemelos bromistas

-jaja graciosa la serpiente- dijo el gemelo de la derecha

– nos agradas- dijo el otro

-ya que aclaramos esto, ¿podemos sentarnos?- preguntaron a coro

-claro- dijeron los demás encogiéndose de hombros

- ¿y qué clase de juegos tienen aquí?- pregunto Igneel

-bueno- así los pelirrojos nombraron varios juegos- pero el mejor de todos es el quidditch

-¿y como se juega?- dijo Wendy

-sobre escobas, hay un buscador, un guardian…- así todo lo que quedaba del almuerzo los gemelos explicaron el juego asta la hora de despedida y ellos y Cedric quedaron de enseñarle a los nuevos como jugarlo ni se imaginaban la que se armaría con un chico que entra en histeria cuando sube a un medio de transporte en movimiento

DESPUÉS DE CLASES (Y QUE LA MAYORIA TEMINARA SU TAREA)

-hola pequeños saltamontes y una no tan pequeña- saludaron los Wesley que traían unas escobas para la lección lo cual extraño a Igneel y puso alertas a Wendy y Jinx, esto les empezaba a parecer el inicio de un desastre- muy bien cada quien tome una escoba, ¿saben volar, verdad?

-No-respondieron tres

-bueno les enseñaremos colóquense al lado de cada escoba ya- dijo uno de los gemelos, así lo hicieron uno más animado que otro

-coloquen su mano sobre la escoba y digan ¡arriba!- dijo Cedric

Colocaron su mano y dijeron – arriba

-ahora súbanse a ella y den una pequeña patada al piso- dijo George o eso creían ellos

Lo hicieron y… se desato el caos cuando la escoba de Igneel empezó a volar y este empezó a entrar en histeria gritando y lanzando ataques de fuego sin control a diestra y siniestra, los dos magnolianos solo se golpearon la frente por no prever este accidente

-Jinx recuérdame jamás, pero jamás dejar que Ig-kun se vuelva a subir a una escoba- le dijo la peli-azul- vamos hay que pararlo

-claro- y se pusieron en posición- ICE SHELLD – grito creando un mazo gigante de hielo ante las atónitas vistas de los otros tres

Desde la dirección Albus Dumbledore se cayó de su asiento y casi se atraganta con su caramelo de limón al ver el despliegue de magia del chico, poco después decidió observar y ver como meterlo en sus planes después de todo con su plan pronto tendría a Harry en sus manos pero ese chico no estaría de más y con una sínica sonrisa el director se dispuso a ver el encuentro perdido en sus planes para el mundo mágico y cambiarlo a como el desea

Regresando con el dúo dinámico que se dirigía a la acción, Jinx ataco con el apoyo de Wendy y su conjuro

-Vernier: "viento que lleva más allá del cielo"- conjuro la D.S. de cielo que aligero el cuerpo del peli-rosa y lo hizo más veloz, así rápidamente alcanzo a la escoba y mago desbocados y rápidamente noqueo al pelinegro que estaba distraído con su histeria, una vez noqueado tomo al chico y la escoba y bajo, luego se gira a los cuatro ingleses y les golpeo en la cabeza dejándolos con un gran chichón a cada uno para luego gritarles

-¡YA LES HABIAMOS DICHO DE SU HISTERIA EN LOS TRANSPORTES Y VAN Y NOS SUBEN A UNO BAKAS!-les reprocho el mago de hielo

-hey no estamos gordos – le reclamaron los gemelos

-¿gordos?, ¿por qué dicen eso?-pregunto extrañada Wendy

-pues nos dicen vacas y las vacas son gordas ¿no?- dijo Cedric

-seran brutos – dijo el Nott- ellos obviamente son japoneses o asiáticos en todo caso no dijieron vacas, sino bakkas que es el japonés de idiotas, y no soy ningún idiota en todo caso ¿por qué no lo vieron venir si son los más enterados?

-y nosotros como sabemos que una escoba es un medio de transporte que yo sepa es para barrer o hacer el aseo- les dijo la chica

Claro en la discusión no vieron que ya tenían medio Howarts a su alrededor viendo la pelea, pero tan metidos en echarse la culpa unos a otros que ni en cuenta cuando el director quiso intervenir

-disculpen- dijo pero toco el hombro de la persona equivocada es decir de un muy enojado mago de hielo que ni en cuenta de quien era solo lo mando a volar con su mazo asta el campo de quidditch plantándolo como un nabo ante esa vista los demás decidieron quese apartarían de los potenciales psicópatas y sus amigos .

Continuara…

Q.C: KONICHIWA! ESPERO Y SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE CAPITULO HOY ESTOY SOLITA MIYU Y NARU ME DEJARON PARA IRSE CON SAHARA BUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE TITULA SOSPECHAS Y SEGUIMIENTO BYE, BYE~


	14. Sospechas y seguimientos

CAPITULO 13: SOSPECHAS Y SEGUIMIENTOS

Todo marchaba bien en Howarts solo por el pequeño detalle que cada vez que el director intentaba acercarse a al-vivió" terminaba en la enfermería para diversión de los Sly y horror de los Gry, aunque a medida que se acababa Octubre entre el estrafalario grupo de amigos que habían formado los magnolianos, los gemelos Wesley, Cedric y Theodore empezaban a tener ciertas sospechas unos para el Profesor de DCLAO y el director y otros solo para el Profesor por algunos eventos y en este momento los siete están reunidos en las orillas del lago para discutir sus sospechas

-y bien ¿quién empieza?- dijo Igneel

-yo, dijo Wendy- no es por ofender pero ¿porqué el director lo escogió como maestro si nisiquiera puede hablar bien?

-tal vez no había nadie más para el puesto- dijo Cedric

-esa no es escusa para que deje a alguien que ara que nos maten antes de que podamos decir siquiera duelo- le dijo Theo

-estamos con él- dijeron los tres magnolianos

-yo, cuando estoy cerca de él siento como si quisiera algo de mi como que es mucho más de lo que aparenta- dijo Igneel- en todas sus clases me duermo, y no es por lo tartamudo es como si quisiera entrar en mi cabeza y doblegarme pero a mí eso me duerme es como una auto-defensa

-si yo lo e visto susurrar como si estuviera hablándole a alguien entre clases o cuando cree que nadie lo ve- dijo Wendy- es raro como si él no solo fuera él o como si tuviera telepatía

-yo creo que el director simplemente quiere que no podamos defendernos para que cuando estemos en problemas él salvarnos y quedar como héroe – dijo Jinx haciendo que tres ingleses lo miraran mal

-pero el director ya es un héroe derroto al anterior Lord Oscuro Gwindelwal (¿se escribe así?)- dijo Cedric

-hablando de historia ¿porqué un fantasma que siempre habla de lo mismo?- dijo Wendy

Los tres defensores se encogieron de hombros

-¡YA SE!-grito Igneel

-¿qué?-

-¿por qué no seguimos al profesor para saber con quien habla?- dijo el pelinegro

-me parece bien y que cada quien lo vigile en sus clases – dijo Wendy

-¿enserio?- preguntaron los dos Sly

-si, porque no creo que sea una coincidencia lo del aula cerrada, el intento de robo, el profesor que no lo parece, el director que lo permite y el intento de invasión mental- dijo la peli-azul- alguien trata de conseguir algo y quiere usar a Ig-jun para ello

-¿y investigamos también al director?- pregunto el castaño

-me parece bien pero con lo manipulador y no me contradigan- dirigiéndose a Cedric y los gemelos- que lo es no creo que no sepa algo sobre leer la mente o sentir precencias así que mejor vemos como ocultarlas antes de empezar- dijo Wendy

-mmm … creo que tienes razón pero como nos ocultamos del profe – dijo Theo

La peli-azul sonrio de forma que los hizo estremecerse- Ig-kun préstame tu lechuza necesitare enviar una carta al gremio, empezaremos cuando tenga la respuesta- ordeno a lo que el oji-verde solo asintió, esa noche una lechuza partió con rumbo al Magnolia, la pobre Nana tuvo que volar muchos kilómetros pero llego gracias a que la carta tenia el sello mágico del gremio sino no lo hubiera localizado.

A la mañana siguiente mientras entraban al comedor desayunar seis chicos tuvieron un gran mal presentimiento al ver la tétrica sonrisa de Wendy y que esta se ensanchaba más y más a la vez que leía la carta entre sus manos, más no fueron los únicos que tuvieron miedo de aquella sonrisa también el director y el profesor Quirrell sintieron un horrible escalofrío paraba por su columna vertebral de ida y regreso al verla. Mas tarde durante el descanso la comida se juntaron en la sombra de un gran roble cercas del bosque prohibido

-bien ¿Wendy-oba-chan porque la sonrisa?-pregunto Igneel

-ya recibí respuesta de a quienes escribí- dijo – fueron Levy-chan, Lucy-chan y Mirejeane-san

-¿y qué necesitabas?- pregunto el peli-rosa

-los antejos de lectura de Levy-chan, las llaves de Géminis y Virgo prestadas por supuesto y las instrucciones básicas para transformarse estas ultimas solo para nuestros amigos ingleses- dijo Wendy con una gran sonrisa

-¿y qué aras exactamente con eso?- se aventuro a preguntar un gemelo

-fácil, con los lentes nos turnaremos Jinx, Theo y yo para buscar información cada que podamos y que no sospechen- dijo la chica

-información ¿de qué?- pregunto Jinx

-acerca del articulo que intentaron robar de Gringots, de lo que hay en el aula cerrada y que magia hay para leer mentes y para ocultarlas – le contesto

-¿no es mucho solo para nosotros?-pregunto el castaño

-no, para eso son las gafas te permiten leer muy rápido y conservar el conocimiento o copiarlo y guardarlo en las gafas para leerlo después- explico la D.S. dejando fascinados a los ingleses- y no Fred y George, no se las presto, aparte son solo un préstamo de aquí a que descubramos este misterio –les desalentó la chica

-¿y las llaves de que sirven?- pregunto Cedric

- ellas invocan espíritus estelares, que usare para espiar a nuestros objetivos, yo tendré una y vere quien tiene talento para magia estelar y le daré la otra ya si atrapan a uno no al otro, y no se preocupen Lucy-chan dijo que esta bien pero, a quien encontremos con potencial lo llevemos a cas en vacaciones para ver si desea entrenar con ella, ya que no hay más magos estelares como ella en el gremio – tomo un respiro y continuo- las instrucciones son para que tomen forma de otra persona, objeto u animal para que pasen desapercibidos durante nuestras misiones de incognito

-¿todos podremos así como la profesora McGonagall?- pregunto emocionado el peli-cobrizo

-mejor, pero no todos podrán entre nosotros tres Igneel solo puede transformarse en otras personas y yo en objetos, el único que se transforma en lo que sea es Jinx- dijo Wendy

-bueno algo es algo- dijeron los cuatro ingleses

-comenzaremos al final de clases- se retiraron al castillo justo a tiempo, ya finalizando sus pendientes se volvieron a reunir en el mismo lugar y vieron quienes tenían mas cualidad para cada cosa, al final Theo obtuvo la llave, pero solo podía cambiar el color de cabello y ojos, Cedric si se podía transformar een lo que sea, mientras que los gemelos se enfurruñaron ya que Fred solo se transformaba en personas diferentes y George en animales ahora si los podían diferenciar.

El seguimiento duro asta navidad al final los siete amigos descubrieron una horrible verdad acerca de dos personas que se suponen los debían proteger…

Continuara…

Q.C: NO ME MATEN POR CORTARLE AHÍ PLISSS

MIYU: ES QUE NECESITABAMOS ALGO DE SUSPENSO

NARUTO: EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA HARRIBLE VERDAD, NAVIDAD POR CORREO Y PIEDRA FILOSOFAL

Q.C: GREAT VAMPIRE SHIZO GRACIAS POR TU OFRECIMIENTO TE TOMO LA PALABRA PERO SERA EN EL SEGUNDO AÑO DE IGNEEL Y JINX

NARUTO: NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA


	15. King Croos, embromados y confrontaciones

CAPITULO 14: ESTACION KING CROSS, EMBROMADOS Y CONFRONTACION

Los siete amigos se encontraban en el tren de regreso a casa por navidad, la verdad ellos preferirían seguir investigando y planeando en Howarts pero llego una carta holográfica de Lissana y Lucy que les hizo cambiar de parecer

-¿no pueden venir?- pregunto Jinx

-le preguntaremos a nuestra madre aunque probablemente tengamos que regresar para navidad- dijeron los gemelos

-no importa, lo esencial es reunirnos para saber que ser con…"ese" asunto y prepararnos- dijo la chica

- ¿Quién sospecharía de Quirrel con Snape por allí ingenioso?- dijo Cedric

-¿porqué el profesor Snape?, que yo sepa es uno de los mejores- dijo Theo

-pues bien el da toda la pinta de ser el "chico malo"- dijo un gemelo

-y Quirrel de indefenso que no mata ni una mosca- completo el otro

-lo que sea- dijo el castaño- yo le dije a Padre si podía ir a un gremio de magos ya que el sobrino de una de los integrantes le cometo que tengo destreza para su tipo de magia y ella quería entrenarme

-¿y que te contesto?- pregunto Jinx, claro solo él y Wendy hablaban ya que a Igneel lo habían puesto a dormir (N/A: nótese lo noquearon para que no armara escándalo), y en este momento estaba utilizando a Theo como almohada nuevamente

-que siempre y cuando regrese para la reunión en casa de los Malfoy y le demostrara buenos progresos esta bien, así que supongo me iré con ustedes- dijo encogiéndose en hombros

-no son muy apegados ¿verdad?- comento Cedric

-no desde que mamá murió- dijo

-bueno ¿Cedric?- cambiando el tema la águila

-yo no creo poder asta, iría pero después de las fiestas- dijo

-bueno, entonces nos dices cuando porque no es fácil llegar- dijo la peli-azul

-claro solo mándenme una lechuza

-no te preocupes lo haremos una por semana para que sepas de lo que te pierdes- dijo medio en broma medio enserio Jinx

-malo- se burlo el peli-cobrizo, a lo que todos los consientes rieron, entre pláticas de este tipo llegaron a la estación King Croos, una vez vieron que la mayoría bajo ellos lo hicieron también después de despertar al durmiente, ahí en la plataforma había un hervidero de gente según los magnolianos y era normal según los ingleses, entre tanta gente no encontraban a los del gremio, aunque una tromba de pelirrojos se les acerco /los Wesley/ imaginaron los extranjeros y acertaron una mujer de pinta amable se les acerco pero los tres no residentes del país estuvieron alertas después de todo Quirrel, Dumbledore y el mismo Zeref tenían pinta de amables pero tenían oscuros planes, Lissana-san, Mirajeane-chan y la propia Wendy la tenían de amables y delicadas pero podían ser sádicas y destructivas *escalofrió*, se dedicaron a observar a la mujer que venia con un señor pelirrojo que tenia un aire bonachón y un montón de niños, lo que hizo desear a Igneel un hermano pero ya que, lo malo es que uno de esos era Ronald Wesley, el patán del comedor como lo apodo Wendy

-Fred, George ¿porqué no estaban con Ron?- pregunto algo irritada la Sra. Wesley

-lo sentimos mamá estábamos con unos amigos, mejor dicho estamos- dijeron para señalar a sus cinco acompañantes

-¡oh!, hola muchachos, soy Molly Wesley la madre de este par de truhanes que seguro y ya les hicieron más de una broma- dijo Molly sabiendo el carácter de los gemelos lo que no se espero fue que las muecas burlescas vinieran delos otros cinco mientras sus gemelos empalidecían

-lo intentaron pero no lo lograron, se aplicaría el dicho les salió el tiro por la culata- dijo Wendy mientras los siete recordaban el día que los gemelos Wesley fueron los embromados en lugar de los bromistas

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-FLASH BACK/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Los gemelos Wesley tenían unas grandes sonrisas en sus bocas cual gato Cheshire, esperando que sus nuevos amigos probaran su desayuno para que probaran la nueva broma que planearon, ¿qué mejor forma de incluirlos en su circulo que con una buena broma?, su sonrisa se amplio ya que de paso le dejaron una a Malfoy hijo, después de todo no dejarían pasar la oportunidad de sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes y no embromarlo (N/A: claro al director, a los profesores, a Flich, al alumnado en general casi les da algo a ver a miembros de las cuatro casas juntos sin discutir ,mas en la mesa de las serpientes), claro que no contaban con los súper olfatos de los Dragon Slayers que rápidamente olieron lo quesea que le pusieron a su comida y tardaron mucho menos en descubrir a los culpables del acto, Igneel le susurro a Jinx que no comiera, este a Theo y Wendy a Cedric y justo cuando iban a preguntar acerca de la sustancia en sus platos, se oyó un grito de mujer_

_-¡HIIII!- era Draco Malfoy que tenia la piel azul y cabello celeste, muchos hijos de muggles cuchicheaban algo sobre un pitufo gigante, los cinco amigos se vieron y luego a los pelirrojos que tenían cara de "yo-no-fui", que ni ello se creían e hicieron lo más sensato: ¡VENGANZA!, por querer embromarlos, porque a Malfoy le arreglaron la imagen, bien lo siguiente que supieron los gemelos es que estaban atados con cuerdas de hielo y los otros cuatro se turnaban para sambutirles la comida que tenían en sus platos, ¿resultado? : una semana con pelo y piel multicolor, eructando burbujas, pero si algo quedo claro de aquella experiencia fue que a los sentidos de eso par sus bromas por lo menos las actuales no les ganaban_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de relatarle la historia a la Sra. Wesley ella y todos e septo los gemelos reían de lo acontecido

-ya, ya – decían los gemelos irritados- madre nos preguntábamos- empezó uno

-si podíamos ir a casa de Igneel y Wendy durante vacaciones- termino el otro

-¿y navidad?- pregunto

-regresamos para navidad- dijeron Molly sopeso lo que podía hacer si los gemelos estaban fuera estas vacaciones y con personas que si los controlan y acepto casi de inmediato, en eso Cedric diviso a su padre y se despido no más de cinco minutos después se vio una gran llamarada de fuego y a gran parte de los ingleses en especial muggles quee venían a recoger a sus hijos se apartaron del lugar dejando descubiertos a un irritado Natsu y a una endemoniada Lissana mintras que un poco alejados a Sherry, Lyon, Erza y Gray, Natsu sostenía por el cuello a un hombre castaño con quien al parecer estaba discutiendo, los tres que los reconocieron de inmediato fueron hacia ellos y los demás solo los siguieron, ya más cerca oyeron la discusión

-¿no entiendes que nos dejes a MI hijo y a nosotros en paz?- le dijo/gruño el peli-rosa al Castaño que era Remus Lumpin lo cual altero a la Sra. Wesley que de inmediato se dirigió a ayudar a su amigo más cuando escucho

-¿tu hijo?, él no es tu hijo es de James y Lily, debió de haber crecido aquí en Inglaterra su hogar no con unos barbaros- le bramo el hombre-lobo

-¿USTED ES QUIEN TIENE A HARRY?, - le pregunto en u grito la matriarca del clan Wesley y sin esperar respuesta le grito- DEVUELVANOSLO AHORA, NO TIENE NINGUN DERECHO SOBRE ÉL, YO CON GUSTO LO RESIBIRE EN MI CASA SEGURO Y NECESITA UNA MAMÁ, VIENDOLO A USTED HOMBRE BARBARO NO ME IMAGINO COMO LO CRIO- claro no conto con que una bofetada se viera estampada en toda su cara

-Y USTED NO SABE NADA DE ÉL- le grito la peli-plata con un aura oscura- no vio como lo cuidamos, como dijo su primera palabra, cuando entrenaba para mejorar su magia, en sus cumpleaños, es más ni siquiera nos conoce para decir que somos malos padres- prácticamente siseo del enfado

-NO NESECITO CONOCERLOS SOLO CON MIRAR COMO TRATAN AL POBRE REMUS- le devolvió en un grito la pelirroja

-y dígame usted, ¿Cómo reaccionaria cuando le dicen que su hijo no es su hijo, cuando quieren arrebatárselo, cuando les recalcan que son padres adoptivos y no biológicos?, ¿Cómo lo aria?, DIGAME- le enfrento la oji-verde que dejo sin palabra a la Wesley que solo bajo la cabeza con arrepentimiento, sabiendo que ella hubiera cruciado a quien se atreviera a decirle algo así

-lo siento- susurro por lo bajo, pero claro Ron siempre de bocon

-mamá ¿porqué te disculpas?, ellos no deberían estar a cargo de Harry Potter, nosotros si, ese chico es un salvaje que no conoce su lugar se junta con Slytherins peor aun no le agrada Dumbledore- rezongo Ron, aunque no conto con que su madre le jalaría la oreja después gritarle

-RONAL WESLEY ¿CÓMO TE ATREVEZ A DECR ESAS COSAS?, YO NO TE EDUQUE ASÍ- le grito Molly enfadada y avergonzada del comportamiento del menor de sus hijos- siento lo que dijo mi hijo, diculpate Ronald

-hmmm- rezongo el chico pero luego vio las oscuras auras de la peli-azul, Igneel y el sujeto que sujetaba a Remus y trago duro- lo..lo sui..sien..to – dijo sin de verdad sentirlo solo para salvar su pellejo, la única niña Wesley irrumpió en la platica

-¿Dónde esta Harry Potter?- pregunto viendo a los lados al más puro de Sakura-fangirl cosa que más que agradar asusto al peli-negro

-mira para empezar su nombre es Igneel Hiroshi Dragneel, NUESTRO hijo- mirando al castaño que dejo caer al suelo- en segunda esta allí al lado de tus hermanos- dijo sorprendiendo a todos que no lo habían notado y voltearon hacia donde apuntaba el peli-rosa viendo a un peli-negro de ojos verdes y túnica de Hufflepuf y en ese momento desearon ser Cedric y ya noestar en la estación porque prácticamente todas las personas de la estación se abalanzaron sobre Igneel y por defecto sobre los que lo rodeaban, fuera de la estació las personas que no tenían ni idea de que había otra estación ahí o del mundo mágico en general escucharon un escalofriante grito:

-¡AAHHHHH!, ¡AYUDA!, ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!, ¡ES LA MUERTE!- se oían estas exclamaciones desgarradoras que paralizaron a los peatones que estaban en King Croos

Continuara..

Q.C: LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO MI INSPIRACION SE TOMO UN PEQUEÑO DESCANZO LA MUY… BUENO IDEAS VINIERON SI PERO PARA OTOS FICS

MIYU: AGRADECEMOS LOS REVIEWS Y LAMENTAMOS QUE NO SEA EL CAPI PROMETIDO PERO YA VENDRA LUEGO

NARUTO: SI, NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE YA NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE QUE ESTO TERMINE

Q.C: SAYO~


	16. Horrible verdad,navidades por correo

Q.C: ETTO… bueno lamento la tardanza pero mi inspiración se tomo unas ligeras vacaciones y no se si quedo bien el capi pero aquí vamos

MIYU: advertencias en este capitulo se escribirá solo a modo carta, algunos flash back que serán recuerdos entre que se escribe la carta y la narración normal de tiempo presente será escasa ahora…

NARUTO: bueno es raro ya que nos presentemos al inicio así que diremos algo que solo dijimos en los primeros dos capítulos, creo, ni Fairy Tail ni Harry Potter nos pertenecen sino a sus respectivos autores J.K. Rowiiln y Hiro-sensei, aquí unas indicaciones de cuando escribe cada quien:

-**Fred y George **

-_**Wendy**_

-_Theodore_

-Igneel 

CAPITULO 15: HORRIBLE VERDAD, NAVIDAD POR CORREO Y PIEDRA FILOSOFAL

Amigo Cedric D.:

¡**Ja!, en tu cara aquí nos estamos divirtiendo bastante**, _a pesar de pequeños incidentes después de tu graciosa huida cuando aparecieron los Wesley __**restantes si hubieras visto la que se armo agradecerías a Dios o a quien ustedes le recen por haber salido antes, no pensamos que los ingleses tuvieran tan poco sentido del espacio personal se nos vinieron encima como posesor o **_peor como fangirls_** y nos salvamos por poco aunque con daños colaterales por así decirlo **_

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Fuera de la carta nuestros estudiantes recordaban casi con horror lo que paso ese día

/-/-/-/-/-/FLASH BACK/-/-/-/-/-/

Gritos de auxilio resonaban por todo King Cross mientras en el epicentro del asunto los pobres extranjeros y los que estaban cerca de ellos sufrían las consecuencias de la marea de gente que se formaba a su alrededor hasta que dos explosiones de fuego se vieron y por seguridad la mayoría se alejo dejando al descubierto a unos asfixiados magos 16 para ser exactos y a unos pisados y mal trechos Remus Lumpin, Draco Malfoy y Lucius Malfoy que fueron arrastrados por el Tsunami humano, a penas se vio la salida despejada ni lentos ni perezosos los 16 asfixiados salieron como alma que lleva el diablo alejándose de la bola de locos de atrás

15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS

-ustedes los ingleses ¿Qué concepto de espacio personal tiene?- pregunto una alterada Erzza

-lo siento querida es solo que la fama los altero y el chico es muy famosos- dijo el patriarca Wesley

-pero se pasan creo que alguien me arranco algo de cabello- dijo Sherry viendo y sosteniendo sus ahora maltrechas coletas

-alguien me metió mano, bueno mas de la considerada decente- dijo Gray

-alguien me mordió-dijo Wendy ganando la atención de todos mostrando la marca del crimen en su brazo

- caníbales- dijo Natsu

-bueno ya hablamos lo suficiente niños, hora de irnos- anuncio Lissana que seguía un poco de malas

-SII…- fue la respuesta animada de todos

/-/-/-/-/-/FIN FLASH BACK/-/-/-/-/-/

De regreso a la carta…

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

**Bueno sin entrar mucho en detalles te diremos que descubrimos que por más civilizada que este nuestra cultura siempre habrá excepciones un claro ejemplo Draco Malfoy, Ron y aparentemente los fanáticos locos y canivalistas que nos persiguieron,** _pasando de eso mi nueva maestra se llama Lucy es… bonita pero muy ruidosa pero estoy aprendiendo mucho de ella incluso me prometió una llave astral de regalo, aunque pasando de estos temas también hemos puesto al tanto a ella y al resto sobre lo que encontramos sobre Dumbledore, Quirrel y ya -sabes -que otra cosa, _**esperamos tener alguna idea de que hacer al respecto te avisamos en Howarts, ellos se alteraron mucho al enterarse de nuestro descubrimiento,** si hubieras visto casi salen en ese momento por la cabeza de ambos clamando sangre jejejejeje

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Fuera de la carta Fred y George se carcajeaban de lo lindo mientras todos recordaban el momento de la revelación del año (N/A: por lo menos de este mis niños, es solo de este jojojojo)

/-/-/-/-/-/FLASH BACK/-/-/-/-/-/

Todos estaban reunidos era la primera noche que los ingleses pasarían ahí, pero había noticias que dar cosas que no podían ser por carta y así después de presentarse todos empezaron la que seria conocida como el destre de navidades

-bien chicos, ¿Qué querían decirnos?- pregunto con una sonrisa Mirajeane, algo confundida por las caras entre serias y nerviosas de los chicos

-hemos descubierto algo… perturbador por decir lo menos acerca de el Director y un profesor- lo ultimo Wendy lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo- gracias a las llaves de géminis y virgo que perdimos a Lucy-chan y las clases de Mira-san

-¿Qué? – fue la pregunta en con junto del gremio

-el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras Quirrel es un sirviente del mago oscuro Voldemort que infiltro en Howarts para desequilibrar la mente Ig-kun, - empezó a relatar Wendy, alterando a Lissana y Natsu pero antes de que hablaran la peli-azul se adelanto- no se preocupen eso esta bajo contral

-¿Cómo que eso hay más?- Pregunto Erza

-si, mientras investigamos en la biblioteca y diarios con los lentes de la señorita Levi- dijo Theo- descubrimos que no solo se infiltro si podemos decirlo así por Igneel sino que quería un objeto que esta en el colegio llamado la Piedra Filosofal creada por Nicolas Flamel un viejo alquimista

-¿y eso qué hace ahí de todos modos?- cuestiono Levi

-el director Dumbledore quería traerlo a un trampa que en realidad era para mí, diciendo que Howarts es más segura que el mismo banco de los duendes donde ya atraparon a todos los que querían ir por ella- dijo Igneel de manera osca

-¿Por qué el anciano quiere eso?- dijo con agudeza el Maestro Makarov, los chicos empezaron a sudar

-pues – empezó un gemelo- descubrimos que él viejo quiere utilizar la fuerte magia de Igneel para ganar la guerra pero no por lo que todos piensan sino

-para el mismo proclamarse regente de Mundo Mágico, como lo intento con Volde…volde..con el que no debe ser nombrado- termino el otro con algo de aprensión ya que toda la admiración que hubieran tenido se había esfumado

-quería, mejor dicho él quiere no un seguidor o alumno quiere un arma la cual utilizar- dijo Wendy- planea utilizar el echo de la infiltración para hacernos desconfiar de las personas que nos pueden desviar del "bien mayor" según él, es decir que nos muestres su verdadera cara- termino y deseo no haberlo hecho Natsu y Lissana tenían un aura que clamaba venganza por los planes contra su hijo y otros también estaban en las mismas por atacar a un miembro de su auto nombrada familia

-calma- exclamo Theo a lo que le voltearon a ver con furia- no se precipiten no tenemos pruebas, hay que planear algo para desenmascarar la vieja cabra

-es cierto -apoyo Wendy, feliz de tener una voz de la razón- tal vez no hoy o este año pero lo aremos, en este momento hay que planear como zafarnos del peligro más próximo y como identificar a potenciales aliados – recibió asentimientos de todos

/-/-/-/-/-/FIN FLASH BACK/-/-/-/-/-/

_**Las ideas eran desde absurdamente complicadas hasta demasiado sencillas, incluso unas que nos hicieron reír pero todo lo bueno acaba y pronto hay que ir cada quien a su casa de vacaciones navideñas, nos vemos en el colegio y **_

¡FELICES FIESTAS!

Atte_: __**Marvell Wendy**_

Dragneel H. Igneel

_Theodore Nott_

**Fred y George Wesley **

/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-

Una vez terminada y enviada la carta se fueron a dormir esperaban que no fuera necesaria la intervención del gremio en Howarts, y que no pasara nada estas navidades

Continuara…

Q.C: bien estoy segura que muchos desean mandarme de paseo por hacerlos esperar y terminar con este capitulo pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa

MIYU: es verdad esperamos estar más inspirados para la próxima pero la verdad no sabíamos acomodar este capitulo

NARUTO: el siguiente será el regreso a Howarts y algunos recuerdos de navidades y descubriremos a dos nuevos acompañantes del nuestros queridos y explotados personajes

Q.C: sin mencionar que será la aparición y comienzo de la parte de interés de Igneel a una chica, adoro a este personaje es probable que le guste otra pero no confirmare si será esta o la otra, ya se vera más adelante lo definitivo jojojojojo~

MIYU/NARUTO: sayo~ hasta la próxima dejen un review nos suben las energías


	17. Nuevos amigos, plan de cierre

CAPITULO 16: NUEVOS AMIGOS, UN PLAN DE CIERRE

En la estación King Cross se podía apreciar un gran número de personas, pero un grupo era para apartarse del camino en especial cuando un loco con dos moto sierras y una mujer pelirroja con espada, venían de frente casi matando a quienes se atravesaran en su camino, ¿Quiénes eran?, fácil los miembros de Fairy Tail y anexo que nuevamente estaban atrasados, y arrasando con quienes se les pusieran enfrente, al final de una larga carrera contra reloj pudieron llegar a tiempo al lugar que Theo que regreso antes a Inglaterra aparto este siendo usado de almohada nuevamente por el dormido pelinegro, después de las despedidas rigurosas y que le dieran una carta al castaño de su maestra la locomotora partió con rumbo al colegio, en el viaje las conversaciones abundaban y los planes se explicaban hasta que la señora de los dulces llego y con ella la tripa rugió, tomaron de todo un poco menos el Nott que el tuvo que pedir que le compraran al estar inmovilizado por el peso del D.S.

El tren llego y todos sin excepción fueron a dentro donde McGonagall los recibió, oyeron el discurso del director y las clases empezaron una vez mas pero nuestros queridos personajes no le iban a dar tregua al manipulador Director todos recordaban su parte del plan lo mantendrían ocupado lo suficiente para que dejara de tenerlos en la mira un rato, harían que los maestros lo tuvieran tan ocupado que ni salir de su oficina pudieran, apenas empezó el día y pusieron en marcha su plan

CLASE DE TRANSFORMACIONES SLYTHERIN/GRYFINDOR

Jinx con el plan nunca espero tener tanta diversión la clase había iniciado normalmente con la profesora indicando lo que harían ese día algo simple: trasformar una pluma en una hoja, él solo tenia que lograr que las cosas se "descontrolaran" un poco y mientras pensaba en que podría hacer, hasta que vio a la misma "niña lista" de clases de pociones hay su mente comenzó a maquilar, haciendo que pareciera un hechizo herrado transformaría el pelo de la castaña en papel lo que no espero fue que la profesora pasara en ese mismo momento convirtiendo su vestido en papel ante la mirada de todos, la anciana mujer lo vio enojada

-Señor Bastia, ¿se puede saber en que estaba pensando?- le pregunto con severidad

-nada- mintió con descaro- un error cualquiera lo comete en especial principiantes, ¿no cree profesora?- le pregunto con fingida inocencia, la mujer lo vio largamente antes de girarse y regresar su vestido a la normalidad pero antes de irse del lugar un chillido la alerto

-¡AHHHH!- era la chica Granger que tenía el pelo como un revoltijo, nada nuevo en si (Q.C: no mal entiendan me cae bien), lo nuevo sin duda fue que ahora el pelo era papel y no uno cualquiera papel lija

-SEÑOR BASTIA, CASTIGADO- le grito segura de que él chico era

-¿Qué?, yo no he sido vieja gata- le respondió con frescura el peli-fucsia

-20 PUNTOS MENOS POR CONTESTARME ASÍ

-PUES QUITE OTROS TANTOS MÁS PORQUE SE LAS REGRESARE TODAS –toda la clase estaba atenta al desenlace de este duelo de gritos

CLASE DE POCIONES HUFFLEPUF/RAVENCLAW

-no tiemble tanto Goldstein- le recrimino Snape a un ravenclaw rubio

-s…si

-Profesor- levanto una mano Igneel

-¿Qué quiere Dragneel?- interiormente el pelinegro adoraba decirle así al niño, y más sabiendo que el niño en si prefería ese apellido saltaba internamente pensando que James Potter se revolcaba en su tumba

-¿Qué pasaría si le agregamos verrugas de sapo a la poción?- pregunto inseguro

-un reverendo desastre, Sr. No-soy-Harry-Potter- le dijo con sarcasmo

-uppss~, entonces creo que hay que salir- entonces Snape vio que el caldero se movía de forma inusual y solo atino a pensar _"hubiera dejado que el Dark Lord me matara"_ antes de sentir la inminente explosión del caldero

RESUMEN DE LOS INCIDENTES DEL SIGUIENTE MES

+Las mazmorras inservibles hasta nuevo aviso

+La dignidad de Hagrid y McGonagall

+Los baños del primer piso

+El ala de enfermería

+La oficina del Director

+El fénix del Director

+La poca sanidad mental que quedaba del Director

+25 alumnos en San Mugo

+900 quejas de maestros y padres

+45 túnicas del Director

+3 remplazos de maestros

+Un nuevo sauce boxeador (con el cual no saben que hicieron pero últimamente la sala de slytherin se sentía más cálida con la chimenea encendida)

+10 escobas

+y el papeleo del director seguía y seguía a tal punto que llego a pensar en retirarse de una buena vez, ya que nunca pasaba un día que no hubiera incidente en tal o cual clase si incluso llegaron los fantasmas a quejarse, Merlín bendito ¿acaso era mucho pedir que los chicos de hoy se dejaran manipular?, sol tenían que dejar de pensar no era tan difícil era lo que pensaba Dumbledore en estos momentos

-haber, ¿Qué mas hay?, explotaron los calderos con pócima quita verrugas mal echa 15 estudiantes en el soporte de enfermería, encontrar la forma para re construir la enfermería, pedido de vacaciones de Hock, pedido de vacaciones de Hagrid, pedido de renuncia de Severus, pedido de traslado de Pomona, pedido de ida de los fantasmas, 500 solicitudes de transferencia a Dumstrang y Boubadoux (Q.C: no se escribir el ultimo nombre si alguien están amable de decirme como, ya que lo necesitare, gracias), ¿Cuántos desastres mas hay?- cuando el director termino de decir esta frase la puerta sonó- adelante – dijo

-Director Dumblerore – empezó Flich- quiero que me de mi renuncia todos estos desastres me están hartando- le dijo y le dejo otro papel más la mesa del Gran comedor donde estaba asentada la improvisada oficina del viejo ya que por una misteriosa razón no podía reparar el lugar con magia

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

En otro lugar riéndose a expensas del viejo director un grupo de estudiantes, terminaban de planificar lo que harían a continuación.

-bien, bien hay que planear lo siguiente, pero primero repasemos lo que hicimos- dijo con voz grave la peli-azul- Fred-kun y George-kun

-Las mazmorras son inservibles

-Theodore-kun

-he encontrado unas personas que tal vez puedan unirse a nosotros – dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa- ¿verdad Jinx?- pregunto a lo que el peli-rosa asintió con una sonrisa escalofriantemente parecida a la del castaño (_tal vez deberían dejar de juntarse tanto_) fue el pensamiento unánime de los demás.

-bien, ¿Quiénes?- pregunto con genuina curiosidad que les llamara algo la atención a ese par era siempre sinónimo de una buena ayuda

-Blaize Zabini de nuestro mismo año y casa- dijo refiriéndose a él y Jinx

-y Neville Logombotton- dijo Jinx

-¿enserio Logombotton-kun?- pregunto con incredulidad el hufflepuff mayor

-si tal vez no se vea prometedor pero,- sonrisa maliciosa por ambos de verde y plata para decir a coro- causara bastantes desastres y mantendrá ocupado al barba de chivo

-ok, Cedric-kun

-en la puerta prohibida hay un perro guardián de tres cabezas

-uhhhh, tsk, desgraciado vejete- dijo con enojo la de ultimo año- Igneel-kun

-escuche que la mayoría de los profesores pusieron trapas para la piedra y creo saber como sabotear los planes del espía y del viejo

-oh, me gusta como suena eso- dijeron con una sonrisa los demás

-bien, todos sabemos que Howarts tiene muchos pasadizos escondidos ¿verdad? – dijo con misterio

-claro

-hay que usarlos a nuestro favor

-o ya entiendo- dijo la muchacha

-¿Qué hacemos?

-por ahora hay que buscar los pasadizos que vayan a zonas profundas para evitar las trampas, luego asegurarnos de tender nuestra propia trampa para nuestro "amado" profesor , pero eso si asegurándonos de que nadie se de cuenta que somos nosotros, hay Theodore-kun entraras tu y tu nueva y propia llave – dijo con una sonrisa que si Dumbly la vi8era se iría para no regresar

-empiezo a ver tus maquiavélicos planes, aremos de héroes sin hacerlo ¿verdad?- dijo el castaño

-así es pequeño kouhai- dijo Wendy

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

-listos, ¿Qué tienen?- pregunto de nuevo la chica

-hay un pasadizo secreto en Slytherin bajo las escaleras que da al sótano- dijo Zabini que se había unido a ellos hace poco la verdad ellos le parecían divertidos y francamente ya el heredero Malfoy lo tenia arto

- no se si esto sirva pero la detrás encontré una sala oculta que aparece cuando pasa tres veces frente a ella- dijo Neville que para sorpresa de todos, menos de los gemelos personalidad apodo dado al dúo de Jinx y Theo al ya casi ser como el par de pelirrojos de unidos, era bastante hábil en ocultarse y encontrar cosa todo menos su sapo Trevor

-bien le hallaremos un uso vamos- dijo la peli-azul

-el mapa del merodeador- le tendió uno de los gemelos a la chica

-bien creo que ya tenemos todo para nuestro pequeño plan de cierre- y las nueve personas ahí reunidos se fueros dispersando.

UN MES ANTES DE FIN DE CURSO

Las clases transcurrían con normalidad o toda la que últimamente tenia el colgó de magia gracias a nuestros amigos, pero esta noche sin que nadie supiera los planes que Albus Dumbledore estuvo armando desde antes que Harry ahora Igneel naciera se empezarían a desmoronar poco a poco empezando por lo de atrapar a Quirrel

CLASE DE ASTRONOMIA

-y eso es todo por hoy chicos, recuerden hacer sus deberes- dijo la profesora de dicha materia para recoger sus cosas del piso puesto que estaba en los jardines ya que su torre ahora acompañaba a la enfermería en la lista de cosas pendientes del Director

-si, profesora- corearon los adormilados alumnos, retirándose a sus habitaciones menos tres slytherin que se deslizaron hasta la Sala de Menesteres como habían descubierto que se llamaba la sala que Neville descubrió

-hey, Blaize

-si

-¿crees que todo salga bien?- preguntaron los otros dos que para desconcierto y miedo de los demás habían empezado a hablar al mismo tiempo

-esperemos que si, sino creo que el viejo nos tendrá en sus huesudas manos- dijo con el entrecejo fruncido el moreno

Ya en la sala los otros seis escapistas estaban en posición, esperando a que ellos llegaran

-¿listos?- preguntaros los de dentro

-si

-bien, Theodore-kun tu turno- dijo peli-azul ya que quien realizaría todo seria el espíritu estelar de la llave que Lucy le había regalado a su estudiante

-si aquí voy ábrete puerta del sacrificio, ¡Andrómeda! (Q.C: esta es de mi cosecha ya que de llaves estelares no me acuerdo mucho :/ pero no creí que le diera una de los signos del zodiaco y si me estoy basando en Sait Seiya o los caballeros del zodiaco como gusten llamarles así que ya se imaginaran las llaves que le daré a Theo kukuku~)- grito haciendo aparecer a una chica de larga cabellera verde y ojos azules, piel muy blanca que estaba encadenada y dirigiéndose a Theo dijo

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- con voz suave y amable

-necesitamos que actives la trampas que pusimos ya sabes donde – dijo con voz calma

-de acuerdo- dijo desvaneciéndose en el aire

-Theo eso sigue dando escalofríos sin importar cuantas veces lo veo- dijo el morocho Sly

-te acostumbras- dijo sin cuidado el peli-castaño

-ahora solo queda ver que pasa, ¿sala de menesteres nos puedes dar algo para ver el avance de nuestro plan?-pregunto la chica a la habitación, no bien termino de decir esto una gran fuente apareció en medio de todos que reflejo a Quirrell caminado por oscuros pasadizos

-ya paso el can, me sorprende- exclamo Cedric

-ni tanto logro engañar a casi toda la escuela. Por que no a un can cerbero

-touche, Wendy

-Hump- sonrió con superioridad la chica y se concentraron en la imagen

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-CON QUIRRELL -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-malditos mocosos, pensé en utilizarlos en especial viendo su fuerza monstruosa pero son unos incompetentes que se la pasan causando desastres- farfullaba el ex tartamudo profesor sin sospechas siquiera que ellos estaban observándole y tenían una gran vena en su frente haciendo planes para dejarlo minusválido

(se refiere a mi compañero ahora si que disfrutare mi trabajo)- pensó con malicia Andrómeda mientras veía y escuchaba a su próxima victima

-ahora ¿Qué sigue? ¿lo de Pomona o lo de Severus?- de pregunto en un susurro el del turbante, acercándose a lo que el creía el lugar de la prueba sin darse cuenta del paisaje modificado debido a la poca luz- mmm ya debería haber llagado

-o, si ya llegaste, pero a una pequeña trampa- dijo un susurro escalofriante detrás del profesor

-¿Quién anda ahí?, sal de donde estés y enfréntame como hombre- grito con varita en mano el hombre

-lo siento profesor, pero yo no soy humano y menos hombre- el susurro se oía por toda la estancia, erizaba los vellos de la nuca y helaba la sangre, y tenia un tono sarcástico al decir profesor

-¿Q..qu…é e…eres?- pregunto nervioso

-¿Qué soy? Buena pregunta Sr. Profesor, usted debería saber habiéndose enfrentado a muchas criaturas, ¿verdad?- dijo con burla la voz

-no te burles, Lumus- dijo iluminando la estancia sin ver absolutamente nada aun

-jou, no eres muy divertido, así que corre ratón que te atrapo- dijo con tono divertido antes de que de la nada una cadena lo atacara, el hombre apenas pudo lanzarse al suelo y salir corriendo a cualquier lado- corre, corre pero jamás escaparas ratón, jajajajajajJAJAJAJA- la risa maniaca retumbaba en los oídos de QUirrel y los demás profesores que la oyeron de lejos y sintieron pena por la pobre presa que intentaba escapar

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-CON LOS CHICOS-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Theodore-kun, Andrómeda-chan da miedo- dijo un palido Blaize acompañada por los hacentimientos de Neville, cedric y uno de los gemelos pelirrojos

-na, Erza-ba-chan da más miedo- dijo Igneel

-es cierto- concordaron los demás

-y yo ya tengo en mente que hacer la próxima vez que vaya a Magnolia- dijo el oji-café

-¿Qué?

-comprar otra llave

-¡noooo!- grito Blaize si una llave daba miedo como serian las demás si esa se veía tan amable a simple vista

-jajjajajaja- reirosn los demás y se voltearon a seguir viendo el desenlace de la persecución

*-*-*-*-*-*-*CON QUIRRELL-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-ja, le perdí- dijo agitado el hombre

-eso cree señor profesor- dijo la voz en su noca y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba pegado a la pared

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto con angustia

-todo- respondió la voz- pero te preguntare, ¿Qué haces aquí? Enseñar no claro esta

-mi señor me envío

-¿Quién es tu señor?

-el-que –no-debe-ser –nombrado- dijo temeroso

-necesito nombres

-Vol…Voldem….mor…rt

-ujum, ¿A qué te envío?

-matar a Harry Potter

-¿por qué?

-una profecía

-¿Qué profecía?

-una que decía que….-lo que quedaba de la respuesta quedo en el aire cuando una maldición pego de lleno en el pecho del hombre matándolo de inmediato

-¿Quién?- siseo furiosa la voz

-quien seas te estas metiendo donde no te llaman, pero con esa habilidad podrías ayudar al bien mayor- dijo un sonriente anciano mejor conocido como ALbus Dumbledore saliendo de entre la sombras con varita en alto evidenciando ser quien lanzo la maldición

-¿Qué hizo? Estaba apunto de decir todo

-eso me temo, podría adelantar mis planes y usted tampoco esta en ellos, si me dice quien es tal vez tenga un lugar para usted en el bando de la luz- dijo con amabilidad el viejo

-no

-¿Por qué?

-no hay lugar para espíritus en su bando

-¿espíritus? – dijo con algo de consternación

-si, mi deber se cumplió me voy

-espera- dijo pero era tarde la presencia se desvaneció dejando al descubierto la ilusión que cubría el lugar que fue recientemente añadido, las redes pegajosas, pozos y trampas diversa por el cuarto, alguien mas estaba implicado esto además del aparente espíritu, sino también unos poderosos magos pero no había firma mágica así que frustrado regreso con el cuerpo de Quirrell a la superficie

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-CON LOS CHICOS-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Todos los de este cuarto estaban en shock por lo acontecido jamás imaginaron que el viejo mataría al hombre

-mal nacido- medio gimoteo la peli-azul

-tranquila Wendy, ahora sabemos un poco mas de lo que podría hacer el demente ese- dijo con falsa tranquilidad Jinx

-cierto

-ciento lo que paso- se oyó la vos del espíritu estelar en la habitación

-no te preocupes, no sabíamos que esto podía pasar, regresa a cas- dijo Theo sin ser totalmente consiente de lo que acontecía después del asesinato

-bueno hay que irnos- dijo con desconfianza Cedric a lo que todos asintieron retirándose a sus habitaciones

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

-queridos alumnos me temo debo dar una muy lamentable noticia el Profesor Quirrell fue acecinado por motivos desconocidos por un ente desconocido- dijo con falsa pena el hombre oyendo exclamaciones de asombro de todos los alumnos por diferentes motivos la mayoria por sorpresa y otras por tal falsedad como los profesores y nueve alumnos

(Si será mentiroso e hipócrita la cabra loca y desquiciada que tenemos por director)-fue el pensamiento de Wendy

(Hmp, no puedo creer que antes lo admire)- pensaron en simultaneo los gemelos pelirrojos

(Y este es el lado de la luz que tanto pregona mi padre, siento miedo por ver hacia donde nos arrastra este desquiciado mago)-pensaba con cierto temor Cedric

(Tal vez el Señor Oscuro tenga malos planes, pero creo que podría ser igual o peor con el demente de Dumbledore)- peso Theodore

(Jmas me dejare manejar, ni seré su arma personal viejo chiflado, pronto eso le quedara muy claro)- pensaba Igneel con furia

Neville y Blaize todavía seguían en shock por lo de anoche y este anuncio les dejo impactados solo pensando ( que persona más retorcida es el líder de la luz).

FIN DE CURSO

No hubo algarabía, ni festejo, ni nada de nada los registros se perdieron así que no hubo copa este año, los alumnos y personal le guardaban luto al fallecido profesor, el director seguia ocupado y pensado como encontrar de nuevo a ese misterioso ente, y nuestros chicos bien ellos planeavan hacerle imposible la vida al viejo director y desenmascararlo y planeaban obtener la ayuda de personas en las que nunca habían pensado el regreso a casa fue silencioso y pesado todos sumidos en sus pensamientos menos el comúnmente en estos caos noqueado/dormido Igneel en su ya común lugar la piernas de Theo.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Q.C: etto.. bueno no se como salió y espro que les gustara<p>

Naruto: otra cosa que decir?

Q.C. lamento no haber habisado pero regrase a clases y ya no podre actulizar tan seguido al ritmo que voy no tendre alguna fecha para decir excepto tal vez puentes

Miyu: no repiraste O.O

Q.C: jejejeje

Naruto: el siguiente episodio verán ahora si lo segundo que prometimos en el capi anterior los dos nuevos listo

Miyu: lo segundo esque se nos paso y ya casi adelantábamos el año

Q.C: si jejeje no es gracioso pero bueno el siguiente será el segundo año, ¿Qué porque no vacaciones?

Naruto: las verán no se preocupan

Q.C: en recuerdos mientra avanza el segundo año bye bye

Miyu: agradecemos a todos los que nos han dejado reviews

Naruto: y dejan mas para animar a la loca escritora que esta aquí

Q.C. jejeje nos leemos sayo~ yt para todos los mexicanos feliz mes patrio


	18. Segundo inicio, un nuevo aliado

Capitulo 17: Un Segundo Inicio, Un Nuevo Aliado

Era la "gran" selección en el comedor de Howarts, este año no estaría Wendy para ayudarlos pero esta vez tenían una pequeña gran ayuda del otro lado, este año Dumbledore tendría que agarrase de su silla y ajustar su barba para estar siquiera preparado para el aperitivo que le tenían planeado. Ahora no hay que olvidar que un nuevo elemento se sumo a esta misión la pequeña hermana de Jinx, que quedo en Ravenclaw.

-Queridos alumnos tengo el placer de informales que este año, pece a que Gilderoy Lockhart era el principal candidato al puesto, el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras es la Srta. Kana Alberona (N.A: cabe destacar que ella no estaba el día de la "visita")- claro que pece a que por fuera mostraba una gran sonrisa por dentro maldecía una y mil veces a los magos de ese gremio por haberle obligado a cambiar a su "calificado" candidato, como recordaba como sucedió todo…

▬§Flash Back§▬

Albus Dumbledore se encontraba muy feliz en su oficina recién reparada revisando los papeles del que seria el nuevo profesor de DCAO

_-"Gilderoy Lockhart, dice ser el más grande mago que hay en el momentos, pero no es más que un tonto de cara bonita y hechizo para hacer olvidar: ¡perfecto!, así loa chicos me necesitaran y podre manipularlos por que me deberán algo"_- esos eran los pensamientos del director que se regocijaba ante la idea de tener en sus manos el poder de los chicos, en eso estaba hasta que de un gran portazo entraron las personas quería ver por el momento: Natsu y Lissana Dragneel, mas compañía que venían al parecer muy enfadados

-Dumbledore-san – dijo con voz suave la peli-plata pero claramente amenazante- sabemos que usted ya esta entrado en años pero…

-¿ya esta chocheando viejo?, ¿tan siquiera sabe lo imbécil, inútil, irritante y mas "i's" malas mas es su nuevo "profesor" de defensa'- le grito sin remordimientos Natsu, haciendo al viejo fruncir el entrecejo, con algo de enojo escondido le respondió

-Gilderoy es uno de los mejores calificados para impartir su clase- dijo con pasinomía- solo tienen que leer sus libros para que lo entiendan

-que libros ni que nada, eso lo inventa cualquiera, ¿cree que es el primer charlatán-chulito- de-feria que vemos?- le dijo Natsu al anciano- consiga a alguien mas- prácticamente exigió

-no puedo es muy poco tiempo y aparte a muchos les emociona que Gil…-pero no lo dejaron terminar

.escúcheme bien viejo cegatón- dijo Lissana mientras lo veía fijamente y golpeaba con sus manos el escritorio del canoso haciendo que esta se cuarteara- me importa muy poco que a otros padres lea valga un comino la educación de sus hijos, pero le advierto Ig-kun no pondrá ni un pie cerca de Howarts si ese güerito inútil sea quien enseña aquí, ¿me oyó?- le miro de tal forma que ubiera espantado a la misma Bellatrix

-pe…pero ¿Dónde encuentro a alguien que le sustituya_?-"demonios, si encuentran a alguien o no se me ocurre algo mi plan se ira al garrete_"_ esas eran las palabra y pensamientos del oji-azul

-no hay problema tenemos una amiga que puede hacerlo- dijo Erza- yo misma lo aria pero tengo unos "problemas" que solucionar

-claro, ¿Cuál es su nombre?-"_hay que pensar en otra cosa"_

-Kana Alberona- dijo Natsu- y no se preocupe la tendrá aquí un día antes de que entren- y dando por finalizada esa "conversación" salieron de allí

▬§Fin Flash Back§▬

Al terminar de parase la castaña todo el comedor estallo en aplausos, un que mas que nada los hombres ya que las mujeres maldecían el echo de que su ídolo no les enseñaría y peor fuera sustituido por esa, a lo que la mujer se aclaro la garganta para decir

-bueno, no hay mucho que decir con respecto a lo que impartiré hasta mañana, por hoy celebremos que han vuelto verse- dijo con tono jocoso para después llevarse un vaso de contenido dudoso a la boca y tomárselo de un trago

* * *

><p>AL DÍA SIGUIENTE DCAO (N.A: los cambios serán para esta misma clase)<p>

SLYTHERIN /GRYFINDOR 2DO

Todos se hallaban a la expectativa de la nueva maestra en especial l verla beber anoche los pensamientos eran dispersos entre chicos y chicas, el aula se encontraba en un mar de cuchicheos el cual paro al oírse abrir la puerta dando el paso a la Profesora Alberona, la cual paso entre ellos viéndolos con una ceja alzada y con un bolso, el cual dejo en el escritorio para luego dirigirse a los expectantes estudiantes

-buenos días, como saben seré su profesora este año y si hay suerte los que vienen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras o DCAO, algunos tenían entendidos que Gilderoy Lockhart iba a impartir esta materia lamento decepcionarlos pero aquí me tienen- dijo con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y sentada en el escritorio- ¿alguna pregunta?- tan pronto como hizo la pregunta una mano se levanto que no era otra que Hermaionie Granger – si, señorita

-¿Por qué repentinamente cambiaron de maestro?-

-eso es sencillo pece a sus "muchas cualidades" Lockhart-san no era apto para la enseñanza pero daría la cátedra al no tener mas postulantes, bueno hasta que llegue yo- dijo con gran sonrisa la maga de las cartas

-¿Qué enseñara?- pregunto una joven Slytherin con tono amable puesto que era de las pocas que vio tras las palabras amables de la nueva maestra que realmente quería decir inútil y papanatas, en lo cual estaba de acuerdo

-buena pregunta chica- le dijo parándose de su escritorio- lo que veremos en este año no es otra cosa que ataque y defensa, principalmente como regresar un ataque detenido o como defensa- dijo con amabilidad

-¿Por qué ataque?- pregunto las castaña gry

-¿Cómo defenderte sino sabes que causa o como es en realidad mas que en un par de paginas de libros?- pregunto a lo que todos (bueno casi todos hay que recordar que cuatro chicos ya la conocían) se vieron sin responder- bueno es posible pero muy, muy difícil y por esa razón mi clase será mas practica que teórica – dijo finalizando

45 MINUTOS DEPUÉS

-ahora ya saben que hacer cuando les lancen un animal convocado- dijo con una afable sonrisa la castaña maestra mientras la mayoría de sus alumnos miraban con una mezcla de terror y asombro la escena frente a ellos y no era para menos, si vieran como regresa con una velocidad pasmosa a un animal invocado y enviar una maldición paralizante al mismo tiempo al pobre ayudante, pero bueno ellos no tenían que saber que eso era simple calentamiento para la Alberona, y ella siguió explicando y demostrando con su desdichado ayudante hasta que el timbre sonó- bien para la próxima clase preguntare que entendieron de esta lección y vamos a empezar con las practicas

* * *

><p>RAVENCLAWHUFFLEPUFF 5TO

-oyeron que la nueva profesora empieza con práctica el primer día-

-yo oí que dejo hecho pedazos a quien pasaba-

-no quiero entrar- esos eran algunos delos comentarios que se hacían acerca de la próxima clase a la cual tuvieron que entrar cuando la profesora prácticamente los arreo al salón

-bien lo que hayan oído de mi esta de mas en esta clase, sin embargo es verdad que me gusta mas que nada lo practico entendieron, no me interesa que me traigan cosas en papel a menos que realmente lo consideren útil, yo pregunto directo y si quieren pasar o mínimo llegar enteros a final de año mas les vale practicar y dejar el holgazaneo para las vacaciones- les dijo con hastío y es que eran el cuarto grupo que no quería entrar a su materia que debiluchos, ya se reiría cuando Erza venga a enseñarles, ellos rogarían por que ella fuera su maestra

-profesora- llamo uno

-¿Qué?-

-¿entonces no habrá tarea?- fue una inocente pregunto que hizo reír a Kana

–no, no habrá solo practiquen y pongan atención, no se necesita mas que eso para aprender algo- dijo con una amable sonrisa- ahora una pregunta, ¿Qué saben hacer?- pregunto de mejor humor el cual decayó al saber la basura que enseñaban, _"por Kami si llegan a enfrentarse a alguien en estas condiciones terminaran semimuertos en el mejor de los casos, ya entiendo el favor que me pidieron"…_

▬§Flash Back§▬

Era un día de vacaciones en el gremio, los magos quienes ya se habían acostumbrado a que los gemelos y Theo estuvieran ahí, y ellos de lo mas contentos con ellos el castaño entrenando con Lucy la cual se había encariñado con el chico, los gemelos con Gazille que los vigilaba y a veces ayudaba en sus juagarretas haciendo enojar a Levy la cual no dudaba en reñirles y por supuesto los demás con sus padres los cuales en este momento hablaban con Kana después de regresar de comprar los útiles que usarían ese año los chicos y haber llevado Lezee por su varita.

-Kana-chan por favor ve y se maestra- decía Lissana

-¿no hay profesor?- pregunto escéptica la castaña

-no es eso, si hay pero es un pelele, como los que se hacían pasar por Salamander- dijo Natsu frustrado

-¿y Erza?-

-Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos para el plan- dijo la pelirroja

-¿no hay nadie más?- suspiro casi derrotada

-eres de los pocos a los que no ha visto ese viejo loco- dijo Natsu

-ok, ¿pero que tanto podre enseñarles?- pregunto suspirando

-mucho, Kana-chan, mucho- dijo Lissana con una gran sonrisa y dejándola con la duda ya que apenas acepto se fueron al parecer creían que se podría retractar

▬§Fin Flash Back§▬

-bien chicos empezaremos por… des aprender lo aprendido- dijo sorprendiendo a todos

* * *

><p>OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS<p>

-Albus, ¿Por qué nos enviaste a llamas?- pregunto McGonagall

-Minerva, Severus, quería preguntarles en esta semana, ¿Cómo han visto que sea la Profesora Alberona?- pregunto con curiosidad, la verdad es que quería una escusa para deshacerse de la mujer que probablemente se convierta en un obstáculo para su causa

-La Srta. Alberona tiene algunos malos… hábitos- comenzó la vieja/gato haciendo que los ojos del director brillaran con anticipación - pero nada que interfiera con sus clases y los alumnos parecen que este año están muy animados con la materia gracias a ella- "rayos Minerva no quería cosas buenas, sino malas, pero Severus seguro y tu puedes soltar una o dos pestes de la mujer al fin y al cavo tú querías el puesto"

-¿Severus?

-apenas la vi y pensé que no podría al ser joven y sin previo conocimiento de la enseñanza aparte de la casera-dijo y el viejo chocho casi hace el baile de la victoria hasta que escucho lo siguiente- pero he visto que en verdad se tome enserio sus clases mejor que muchos que han pasadopor el mismo puesto y es la primera vez que veo mejorías tan pronto en los alumnos, bueno en la mayoría- "_maldita, bruja que hechizo a todos para que no la pueda despedir, hasta al antisocial de Severus"_ los fusibles del cerebro del Dumbledore ya estaban que se fundían pero él alegaba que todavía estaban en perfecto estado aunque sus alumnos y gran parte de la comunidad diga lo contrario

* * *

><p>Pero mientras eso ocurría con los adultos una nueva amenaza se cernía a espaldas de todos y ante la vista gorda del director, todo provocado por un pequeño diario, una vieja y polvorienta cubierta para cualquier ojo que escondía un fragmento del alma de Lord Voldemort, no faltaba mucho para que el caos disfrazado de petrificaciones empezara a causar revuelo entre los estudiantes todo por causa y obra de Ginny Wesley, controlada por el Lord ara que lo que muchos ya han hecho antes con los de fairy Tail y en lo cual no necesitan ayuda: ¡Meterse en mil y un problemas!.<p>

* * *

><p>Y nuestros héroes planeaban, la mejor forma de deshacerse de la extraña presencia en el castillo, y no, no hablaban de Peeves el postergáis, ni de Draco Malfoy o de del Diractor (muy a su pesar), sino esa vieja esencia a tinta, muerte y astucia mezcladas entre si y el D.S. sabía que solo podía significar algo: Problemas, graves problemas con consecuencias catastróficas si Fairy Tail estaba en medio de todo el alboroto.<p>

-¿huelen eso?- pregunto con la nariz arrugada

-no tenemos tu súper olfato Igneel- dijo Theo- pero siento una des estabilidad, los espíritus de mis llaves que hay una presencia maligna rondando, y no es la del director, esta es mas mmm…. Nueva y poderosa pero incompleta

-¿de donde viene?- pregunto Cedric

-de…- viro su cabeza a los lados mientras olfateaba el aire hasta detenerse en la pelirroja cabeza de la chica Wesley- ehh.. George-kun, Fred-kun

-¿si?

-¿su hermana ha estado juntándose con entes malignos y poderosos últimamente?- pregunto con cuidado

-¿Qué pasa?

-es de ella de donde desprende el olor- dijo con rostro serio

-esta poseída- un susurro soñador se oyó a sus espaldas lo que los sobre salto, tanto que giraron en redondo encontrándose con una rubia de ravenclaw- hola soy..

-¡LUNA!- grito Lezee abrazando a la chica

-si soy ella- contesto la asfixiada

-¿nos ayudas?- pregunto emocionada la peli-azulgrisaseo

-¿a que?

-investigar- contestaron a coro todos, ya habían ganado un nuevo integrante a su equipo

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Q.C:yeyyy! Volví<p>

Naruto: y justo a tiempo

Miyu: querrás decir adelantado

Q.C: se preguntaran a que se refieren mis dos compañeros y es que actualice por ya cumplir un año escribiendo y un año con este fic, que es como mi bebe

Naru/Miyu: esperamos realmente que les haya gustado el capitulo y como regalo

Q.C: tanto mío como para ustedes un pequeño extra

* * *

><p>(ESCENA PERDIDA) LA TIENDA DE MASCOTAS<p>

Wendy, Igneel y Jinx miraban con curiosidad cada parte de la tienda, cada animal, cada juguete pero no se decidían por nada y los demás ya se estaban cansado ya llevaban una hora, una maldita hora y ellos todavía no se decidían

-llamo Lissana- ¿todavia no?- la verdad ella ya quería irse a descansar

-no, es que hay tanto de que escoger que no puedo decidirme por un solo animal, ¿verdad?- lo ultimo hacia los que se encontraban igual

-si-

-¿Qué tal si cada quien compra una especie diferente?- si el cansancio y hastío estaban haciendo que las neuronas del peli-rosa trabajaran mas de lo estipulado con tal de salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible

-ok, pero igual tardaremos – dijeron los tres chiquillos, pero claro los ahí precentes no eran de los que tenían paciencia así que actuaron como siempre a lo bestia

-CON UN DEMONIO NO PIENSO ESPERAR MAS POR UNOS TONTOS ANIMALEJOS ASÍ QUE DE UNA JO****A VEZ ESCOJAN – grito sorprendentemente Erza pero era de esperarse a ellos no les había tocado junto al excremento de lechuza

-SII- gritaron hasta a los que no les había gritado

15 MINUTOS DEPUES

-¿no fue tan difícil vieron?- decía Erza a los demás mientras dejaban atrás lo que antes fue una tienda de animales

* * *

><p>Q.C: espero realmente les gustara y los entretuviera y gracias por leer<p>

Miyu: si, dejen Reviews para ver que les gusto, que no

Q.C: Feliz aniversario a mi~ aunque sea mañana XD

Naruto: sayo~


	19. Ataque, Resoluciones y Carta Inesperada

Declaimer: ni Harry Potter ni Fairy Tail me pertenecern sino a J.K. Rowling y a Hiro-sensei

disfruten del capi~

CAPITULO 18: ATAQUES, RESOLUCIONES Y UNA NOTICIA INESPERADA

28 SEPTIEMBRE

HOWARDS-JUNTA DE MAESTROS

-y siguiendo el punto en el cual nos quedamos la junta anterior, creo que podríamos considerar que Rubeus Hagrid sustituya al Profesor Silvanus Kettleburn a partir del próximo año en la asignatura de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, ¿están de acuerdo?- Pregunto el viejo director después de todo para sus fines era perfecto amigable, confiable y lo mas importante leal a él así podría atraer a los chicos a su causa. El viejo hombre casi cantaba victoria cuando la mano de cierta castaña que todos conocemos e hizo maldecir mentalmente al director- ¿Qué tiene que decir Profesora Alberona?- Pregunto con educación pero exasperado

-no quiero juzgar su decisión pero Rubeus-san lleva muchos años ya en la institución entonces, ¿Por qué este tema no surgió antes? Siendo que kettleburn-sensei ya tiene muchos años- pregunto con un solo pensamiento en mente "_aquí algo huele mal y no es la comida de Erza-san"_

-pues el Profe. Kettleburn no había solicitado el retiro y siendo hora pensé que Hagrid sería una gran opción siendo el guarda bosques tiene una basta experiencia con una gran variedad de criaturas mágicas- dijo el director con una amable y bonachona sonrisa

-eso es realmente un buen argumento – el viejo director ya pensaba _"si, Gilderoy no pudo ser pero Hagrid si"_- pero me temo que debo oponerme- termino levantando murmullos en la sala excepto del jefe Slytherin que pensaba "al fin alguien con cerebro que sigue como corderito al viejo pastor, digo Director"

-¿Por qué Profesora?- pregunto con frustración el viejo

-pues si bien concuerdo en que es una persona con gran conocimiento de las criaturas me temo que por eso mismo no esta cualificado al interactuar tanto sin protección así como su condición como semi gigante – dijo la castaña

-Profesora Alberona en esta institución no se permite discriminación por ningún motivo y el que Rubeus Hagrid sea un semi gigante no debe ser un impedimento para dar la materia- McGonagall seguiría hablando sino fuera por la mano que le hacia señas dela maga de las cartas

-no es por eso McGonagall-sensei, no mal entienda mi opinión lo que quise decir es que siendo un semi gigante hay cosas que no le son peligrosas y que a niños que apenas comienzan pueden ser letales en especial si son aquellos que vienen de familias no mágicas y no tienen un conocimiento sobre alguna de estas criaturas, podríamos estar poniendo a los niños en peligro si no sopesamos todas posibilidades- dijo dejando callada a la jefa de los leones que realmente no había visto aquella posibilidad

-es verdad sin olvidar que el tipo de criaturas con los que trabaja son salvajes y algunas consideradas criaturas oscuras- el apoyo lo recibió del jefe de las serpientes que lo único que realmente quería era evitar que el semi gigante ocupara dicho puesto

-entiendo pero en ese caso no creo que Silvanus pueda retirarse el próximo año- dijo con falsa pena el director esperando que eso funcionara para que por lo menos el próximo año enseñara Hagrid

-oh, por eso no se preocupe conozco a algunas personas que pueden encargarse de la materia- dijo la castaña para el disgusto del viejo director que le pregunto

-y… ¿Quiénes serian esas personas?- "Solo espero que no sea uno de esos magos que vi el día que encontramos a Harry" pensaba con frustración en aquel momento humillante para su persona

-son muy responsables y tienen experiencia en crianza así que están calificados para el trabajo, uno sería un compañero Elfman Strauss, otra sería Mirajeane Strauss y por ultimo Cobra – los otros empezaron a murmurar acerca de si estaría bien que completos desconocidos inclusive para el director entraran a la escuela y mas a un a enseñar a los alumnos

-podríamos hacerles una entrevista- sugirió la jefe de los leones recibiendo asentimientos por parte de los otros profesores haciendo suspirar mentalmente al anciano de ropas extravagantes

-de acuerdo, ¿Cuándo podrían venir a que se realizaran?- pregunto con amabilidad mientras pensaba _"¿Por qué no me dejan completar a gusto mis planes?, ¡es mucho pedir el manipular a la sociedad para reconstruirla a mi gusto?"_

-no se preocupe este fin de semana mismo pueden- contesto con una gran sonrisa la castaña habiendo logrado su objetivo

-ahora hay que ver quien realizara la visita a estudiantes hijos de padres muggles- dijo continuando pero con un aire menos interesado

* * *

><p>BIBLIOTECA- MISMO DÍA<p>

-¿están seguros que nadie sospechara?- Pregunto con inseguridad Theo que era el único que podía calmar los ánimos de los presentes por consiguiente el mediador de las reuniones.

-si, lo estamos, es nuestra hermanita – comenzó el gemelo de la izquierda

-seguro que pensaran que somos unos hermanos sobre protectores- termino el de la derecha

-vamos, Theo-kun que hasta yo llego a ser muy protector con Lezee con cuando hay amenazas cerca- dijo Jinx por lo extremadamente analítico de su contraparte

-ni que lo digas, ¡nunca podre salir con nadie!- exclamo con exaltación la menor de los Bastia

-bien, lo aran pero sino resulta será un gran problema- termino por ceder-así que aran un plan B por cualquier cosa apóyense en Neville, Luna y Lezee- dijo

-¿Por qué mi hermana?- grito el peli-rosa

-por que es de su edad y si se hace su amiga tal vez le saque algo sobre nuevas amistades, objetos o cualquier cosa que pudo haber adquirida en el ultimo tiempo- dijo el castaño menor con cansancio rogando _"Wendy regresa, hubieras reprobado, son una bola de tercos y locos, aunque hace rato me acostumbre a lo ultimo"_ mientras el nuevo mago celestial divagaba mentalmente todos se retiraron menos el oji-verde Dragneel que tenia una información mas que decirle aparte le dolía la cabeza y la biblioteca era silenciosa así que el ruido no era problema

-Theo-kun- llamo zarandeándole para que reaccionara

-¿he?, ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto algo desubicado por su anterior viaje a lala-landia

-tengo algo mas que decirte – dijo mirándole fijamente y con cara seria

-¿Qué es?- pregunto con interés ya que pocas veces el pelinegro se ponía serio

-he estado escuchando siseos en la noche

-¿siseos?- Pregunto extrañado eso era poco común pero, vamos estamos hablando de un miembro de Fairy Tail, ¿Cuándo algo a sido normal con ellos involucrados?

-si, pero estos decían algo

-¿Qué?

-pedían sangre, muerte, era como si alguien estuviera clamando muerte durante las noches- dijo nervioso recordando la fría y misteriosa voz siseante

-¿noches?, ¿desde hace cuanto la oyes?- Pregunto con un presentimiento extraño _"algo me dice que mi mayor reto será controlar a Igneel, pfff, nunca desde que le conocí alguien tan problemático excepto por su Padre, Merlín me oiga y esta vez no sea un demente fanático"_

-más o menos una semana- dijo con una mueca

-¿y hasta ahora lo dices?- le cuestiono con calme después de todo él era conocido por su casi ilimitada paciencia en todo y con todos

-es que al principio no oía con claridad lo que decía pero poco a poco se fue haciendo mas clara-le explico con desgana

-mmm… lo mejor será investigar enviare una carta a mi Maestra para plantearle unas cuestiones- dijo con clama- pero esperemos que hasta que respondan no pase nada malo- dijo mientras Igneel pensaba _" Kami-sama te oiga Theo-kun"_

* * *

><p>2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS- 11 SEPTIEMBRE – CENA- GRAN COMEDOR<p>

Todos cenaban con normalidad platicando de lo del día y nuestros principales tonteando en la mesa Revenclaw junto a Luna y Lezee que les decían sus avances con la pelirroja menor

-pues no han sido muchos esta muy cerrada como si estuviera en cuerpo pero su mente estuviera a millas de distancia en otro plano-dijo Lezee a lo que muchos voltearon a ver a la rubia del grupo- pero no como Lu-chan que sabes que te presta atención sino que esta totalmente perdida en su mundo – les dijo defendiendo a su amiga

-pero Ginny siempre a sido muy sociable - apunto un gemelo extrañado por el comportamiento de su hermana

-pues no lo a demos…- pero antes de que el peli-rosa terminara su frase unos gritos que se dirigían a la puerta del comedor interrumpieron

-¡DIRECTOR!, ¡DIRECTOR!- era Madam Pomfrey que con la respiración agitada entraba presurosa dirigiéndose a la mesa de profesores- DIRECTOR DUMBLEDORE ALGO TERRIBLE A PASADO

-¿Qué paso Poppy?- El director no parecía muy apurado por la alteración de la enfermera escolar

-A PASADO UNA DESGRACIA

-¿Qué?

-UN ESTUDIANTE A SIDO PRETIFICADO- grito con desespero la anciana mujer al ver la poca reacción del viejo decano

-vamos Poppy, voy a revisarlo – dijo con presura el viejo_ "así que ya a empezado Tom, veremos como termina esto y si atrae de nuevo a ese ente"_ pensó con cierta satisfacción

-con prisa, hay que apurarnos- y entre el revuelo armado por lo dicho se marcharon a la enfermería del colegio

-mmm.. que extraño- dijo Blaize

-¿Qué es extraño?, ¿Qué haya un alumno petrificado o que al director parezca importarle?- Pregunto con su soñadora voz Luna

-la primera, la segunda ya sabemos que le valemos un reverendo cacahuate al viejo- le respondió Jinx sin darle mucha importancia

-oh…-

-esperemos un poco mas y luego abra que ponernos en acción- dijo Theo retirándose a las mazmorras arrastrando consigo al Bastia mayor

-¡hey!, espera que todavía no termino de cena Theo-kun, ¿Theo-kun?, THEO-KUN- pece a las protestas del peli-rosa el castaño lo arrastro con él, los demás solo veían con una gota en la cabeza la ya cotidiana escena de ambos Sly

-ese par- fue lo único que dijeron

* * *

><p>DORMITORIOS SLYTHERIN- MAÑANA SIGUIENTE<p>

-ahora me puedes decir, ¿Por qué rayos regresamos tan temprano a los dormitorios sino te ibas a dormir?- Pregunto con hastió Jinx a Theodore

-pues, quería revisar a gusto la biblioteca de aquí antes de que regresaran los demás- (Q.C: pues si en mi loca y descabellada imaginación en las mazmorras hay una mini biblioteca)- le contesto sin pena ni gloria el castaño

-hmp- el otro se resigno ya conocía al Nott y sabia a lo que se a tenia, más gracias a la influencia del Wendy y Lucy

-vamos, creo que hoy nos llevaremos una o dos sorpresas – dijo medio ausente el castaño apresurándose al comedor

-espérame- le hablo al otro

* * *

><p>GRAN COMEDOR<p>

Las cosas estaban tensas desde la anterior escena del director y la enfermera, que tenía lleno de murmullos la estancia en ese momento yendo desde cosas tontas hasta la mas locas e irreales.

-creo que el director Dumbledore ya debió resolver el problema- dijo una gryffindore- después de todo es un gran mago y ¿Quién sino él puede resolver tal embrollo?

-por primera vez te apoyo Granger- dijo un pelirrojo de nombre Ronald- hasta que dices algo que tiene sentido para los demás- rio de su mismo y personal chiste

-tal vez entenderías si leyeras algo mas que calcomanías, cerebro de babosa- le dijo un peli-rosa Sly bien conocido por desarmar verbalmente a casi cualquier persona, incluyendo profesores- oh, perdona creo que ofendí a esos pobres animalitos comparándote con ellos, bye Wesley- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante dejando al pelirrojo avergonzado por las risas disimuladas de los demás leones y a una castaña viéndolo con insistencia

-ATENCIÓN ALUMNOS- el grito fue pronunciado por el director que estaba parado frente a la mesa de los maestros- debo informarles que una de sus compañeros de tercer año fue petrificado y se esta dando solución, aun desconocemos la causa de ello así que por favor no estén solos en los pasillos ni salgan después del toque de queda, es todo por el momento- finalizo regresando a su asiento con una disimulada sonrisa pensando _"ahora que aran, que empiece el juego"_

Al acabar el mini discurso la comida lleno las mesas y las lechuzas inundaron los techos dejando caer cartas, periódicos y paquetes de diferentes tamaños a los destinatarios, casi nunca llegaba correspondencia de Magnolia después de todo no había mucho que decir o no mucho que se pudiera decir por carta sin levantar sospechas, así que fue realmente una sorpresa cuando en lugar de una fueron dos las que llegaron una Theo y otra a Igneel.

-la Maestra me acaba de enviar mi respuesta- dijo el castaño mientras leía la masiva- al parecer este año tampoco será tranquilo pero los problemas que la Señorita Erza estaba solucionando para el gremio están por acabar- esto lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que alentó a los otros- pero nos recomienda un que empecemos con la vigilancia y que busquemos periódicos de las épocas de Voldemort- aprendió a decirlo sin el temblor ya que en ese momento había personas que el había visto que parecían mucho, mucho mas peligrosas que el anterior Darck Lord- para ver su forma de pelea y alcanze- termino para luego ver la cara de sorpresa de un pelinegro en la que no había caído en cuenta- Igneel, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto extrañado por la expresión del oji-verde

-mis…mis pa…padres. Va..van a…a

-van a ¿Qué?- Eso ya intereso a los demás

-va..van a…a

.¡¿QUÉ?!

-VAN A TENER UN BEBÉ- grito para luego hacer algo que usualmente no aria excepto que estuviera en un vehículo en movimiento, se desmayo

-IGNEEL/IG-KUN- gritaron cada quien a su manera yendo a socorrer al desmayado pelinegro ante la atónita vista del todos

* * *

><p>-jajajajaja, buen niño-que-vivió- era obvio que Draco Malfoy no apreciaba su integridad física<p>

-cierra tu boca metrosexual sin gracia- le dijo Lezee

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-metrosexual sin gracia

-acepto lo de metrosexual, como más mantendría esta belleza- dijo pasando una mano por su platino cabello- pero yo tengo mucha gracia

-creído

-loca

-consíguete insultos mejores

-grrr

-bye~,

Si las peleas entre ese par eran abundantes tanto que ya nadie les hacia cado excepto que oyeran algún insulto nuevo

Continuara

* * *

><p>Q.C: lamento la tardanza pero estaba en bloqueo de autora, pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios :) me alegran el día<p>

Miyu: y sin inspiración no hay manera de que escriba ni dos palabras

Q.C: yep, bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima

Naruto: dejen sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias

Q.C: SAYO~


	20. Suenos, bitacora y siseos

CAPITULO 19: SUEŇOS, BITACORA Y SISEOS

Este fin de semana ayudaría a los 9 amigos a tener una mejor perspectiva después de las varias petrificaciones en lo que fue de la semana mas teniendo en cuenta que Igneel también recibió un gran shock en lo que se refiere a noticias, por lo que lo mantienen vigilado en especial cuando hay carta de Magnolia nunca creyeron que reaccionara así pero bueno: ¿Quiénes eran ellos para juzgar? Nadie especialmente ya que aparte de Jinx y Lezee, y obviamente los gemelos los otros eran hijos únicos, y los pelirrojos no ayudaban en nada a bajar la histeria del D.S. menor sino que la empeoraban haciendo que el peli-rosa o su hermano perdido lo noquearan para que dejase de gritar y exasperarlos de paso.

-Por Morgana dejen de alterarlo piensen en los nervios demás- les regaño el de ojos castaños después de quedar atrapado como la almohada personal del pelinegro que al parecer pensaba que sus piernas eran un lugar muy cómodo para dormir la siesta

-Theodore, ¿No quieres que te cambie el puesto o levantarte?- Pregunto con una sonrisa soñadora Luna curiosa por el hecho de que el Slytherin nunca se quitara de encima al Hufflepuff

-Si pudiera lo hacia, inténtalo sino me crees - le reto el mago celestial en entrenamiento

-aquí voy- dijo intentando rodar o separar siquiera al pelinegro del regazo del castaño para sorpresa de la rubia y gracia de los demás rodeo con sus brazos al de verde haciendo que fuera jalado con el fuera del sofá donde se encontraba sentado, cayendo al suelo de sentón con el aun aferrado D.S. que ni por enterado se dio del intento de la menor por separarle de su almohada personal - ¿Por qué no se suelta?- La chica con su ceño ligeramente fruncido pensando la razón de tal comportamientos

-No sabemos pero casi desde el primer día fue así- dijo con tono divertido la menor de los Bastia

-raro- dijo la rubia para luego encogerse de hombros y arrastrar a la peli-azul grisáceo en busca de cierta pelirroja con esencia maligna

-¡HEY! Regresa secuestra hermanas – le grito el hermano de esta

-no-

-o...oigan –llamo el caído

-¿si?- los demás volteando a verle topándose con un muy inquieto pelinegro que parecía estar ¿siseando? En sueños

-¿Qué estará soñando?- Pregunto Cedric viendo como el chico se contorsionaba en las piernas del sly y en momentos quedarse quieto mientras apresaba con mayor fuerza al castaño que en esos momentos estaba medio azul por la falta de aire y daba pequeños golpes a los brazos del durmiente

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉ Sueño ҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

Igneel Pov's

No se como llegue a este punto en un momento estoy de lo mas tranquilo comiendo un gran filete y al otro en una infinita y profunda oscuridad lo peor es que los siseos que he estado escuchando han aumentado y dicen cosas mas sanguinarias aunque ojala eso fuera lo peor ya que a medida de que los siseos se apagan la voz de un hombre se acerca llamándome con una voz serpentina y macabra diciendo

-Harry~, Harry~ solo espera un poco mas pronto no tendrás que preocuparte por el mañana porque… te destruiré ajajajajajaja – la risa es macabra siento como quiere entrar en mi cabeza pero no lo dejo aunque mi tía Wendy haya quitado la maldición eso no quiere decir que nuestro lazo fuera menos fuerte, ella había dicho que una parte de la alma del mago estaba en el pero que eso da un aumento en mi poder aunque tengamos en cierto grado una conexión no es tan fuerte como debería ser ya que esta podría haber tomado o "contaminado" mi núcleo mágico lo cual es en parte entendible debido a que bueno era muy pequeño como para tener algún control sobre ello.

-curioso descendiente de Natsu- ¿eh? Juro que esa no era la voz de hace un rato

-¿Quién eres?- ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?

-Curiosa criatura en un futuro tendrás tus respuestas mientras hazte fuerte para proteger a quienes te importan lo necesitaras jejejejeje~- la voz era muy diferente oscura pero divertida estaba ¿previniéndome?

-¿Por qué?

-Pronto lo sabrás solo diré que tu enemigo esta mas cercas de lo que crees y la persona que te ayudara también- dijo la voz con diversión

-¿Quiénes son?

-Eso lo descubres tú, te he estado diciendo eso - se oyó algo de hastió esta vez en esa oscuridad

-lo siento, pero la primera persona ¿No es Voldemort?- Pregunto con ansias después de todo la voz anterior pertenecía al Lord

-eso es lo que todos creen y se preparan sin imaginar que tienen al enemigo en sus casas- la voz ahora se oía cansina

-¿Por qué no lo notan?

-su plan lleva décadas de planeación meticulosa no es alguien que caiga a la primera

-¿Qué puedo hace?

-prepararte para lo peor y proteger a quien traerá la esperanza a los corazones de esta tierra ya rendida que esta podrida esta sus cimientos - dijo con un tono mas tranquilo- la ayuda pronto llegara

-gracias

-no las des- dijo con un tono burlesco y oscuro- una vez que pases esto créeme que seré tu peor pesadilla y sino me alcanzas el infierno será un lugar piadoso para ti y aquellos que se interpongan en mi objetivo shesheshe- la risa fue como la anterior esta te removía el estomago y calaba en los huesos como estacas hielo irrompibles, la risa seguía causándome una especie de ataque de pánico yo le e escuchado antes pero no recuerdo donde pero quiero que se calle ¡YA!

-Igneel…Igneel despierta- oía una voz suave que iba subiendo su volumen sin dejar de ser agradable o por lo menos mucho más que aquella oscura risa y hacia que esta se fuera acallando hasta ser solo un murmuro de lo que era

Fin del Sueño

Narrador Pov's

Fuera del mundo de los sueños el pelinegro despertaba retorciéndose en el regazo de un castaño que estaba casi sin aire, por el abrazo tipo boa constrictor que había estado recibiendo hasta hace unos segundos, y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aquello de lo que había sido privado

-¿eh? Theo-kun, ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto terminando de despertarse aun sin levantarse de su cómodo lugar de descanso pero extrañado de que el castaño este boqueando por aire

-no se ¿quizá alguien me asfixiaba mientras dormía?- Le contesto con ironía ya mas recuperado de la privación de oxigeno sufrida

-lo siento- dijo dándose cuenta de lo desarreglado del chico así como que todavía seguía enroscado de "su almohada"

-bien pero nos dices ¿Qué estabas soñando? Ya que prácticamente me usaste de almohada/peluche y siseabas dormido-le cuestiono el "líder de operaciones"

-pues…- antes de que el oji-verde respondiera o que se diera cuenta de que debía levantare para no seguir apastando al oji-café llegaron unas felices Luna y Lezee

-¡CHICOS!- Gritaron a coro por la emoción del momento

-¿Qué pasa chiibi?- Le pregunto/molesto su hermano

-no soy chiibi- le dijo con sus mejillas infladas

-eso no ayuda- apunto el todavía almohada

-e Igneel- llamo George

-¿si?

-si ya despertaste

-¿Por qué todavía estas acostado en Theo? – termino el otro gemelo

-es cómodo~ - le contesto infantilmente

-grr

-no seas gruñón

-quiero ser un gruñón, pero ¿Por qué tan animadas niñas?- Pregunto de antemano que el D.S. era un cabezota

-descubrimos algo sobre Giny cuando revisábamos nuestra bitácora- dijo Lezee

-¿desde cuando tienen una bitácora?- Pregunto el Hufflepuff mayor

-desde que comenzamos

-un buen investigador siempre tiene a mano sus apuntes- termino Luna

-Ok, ¿Qué descubrieron?-

-pues la chica casi, por no decir que no tiene, amigas y pasa todo el día con un diario negro en sus manos, calificaciones buenas y sus conversaciones son en gran parte evasivas o monosílabos- dijo Lezee

-eso no suena a Giny, excepto por las calificaciones- dijo un gemelo

-aparte según sus compañeras a las cuales interrogamos

-son chismosas- interrumpió la rubia

-si, bueno dijeron que durante las noches la escuchan hablar con el diario como si fuera una persona, pero no le toman importancia por que por lo general lo hace ya muy de noche- termino Lezee

-y aparte parece mas pálida últimamente- concluyo Luna

-ok, ¿con eso a que llegamos?- Pregunto Zabini confundido

-pues…-empezó el castaño líder – conseguir ese extraño diario y averiguar sus usos o de quien es, ya que dudo seriamente que algo, posiblemente hecho con magia oscura, así le fuera dado a la chica de manera casual

-bien, jefe- contestaron todos a coro

- hasta mañana e Igneel

-¿si?

-QUITATE DE ENCIMA QUE YA ME ENTUMI- le grito el ya engarrotado castaño

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Q.C: hola lamento el tiempazo que me lanze con el retardo pero no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que escribir de echo el extra que les tengo aparte del capi era el inicio original del capi<p>

Miyu: esperamos y les guste

* * *

><p>Extra: Las entrevistas<p>

(FIN DE SEMANA- OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR)

El Director del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería se encontraba acompañado de la sub-directora Minerva McGonagall y los otros tres jefes de casa porque el viejo quería testigos de que ningún candidato era elegible

-bueno, que pase el primero- dijo con una bonachona sonrisa pintada en el rostro el canoso mientras pensaba "aquí vamos martirio pero espero y no sean buenos para echarlos con rapidez, necesito conseguir mas seguidores"

-Gracias Director-san- entro un hombre musculoso y alto con cabello blanco, con una sonrisa tétrica para unos de los presentes

-bien señor…

-Elfman Strauss, un gusto

-¿Qué le hace creer que puede ejercer el puesto?- empezó con su fase "profesional" el de túnica color verde caimán con naranja fluorescente

-pues…eh… puedo detener a cualquier criatura que desea dañar a los niños y absorber sus características- el gran hombre no sabia que decir

-¿Cuál seria el objetivo de sus clases?' Pregunto Minerva

-COMVERTIRLOS EN VERDADEROS HOMBRES JAJAJAJA- bien eso fue machista según las dos maestras presentes ganados e una "X" para el trabajo

-siguiente- dijo Snape que sostenía la varita de la jefa de los leones

-no saben lo que se pierden grr- se fue el peli-blanco

Toc, Toc

-¿se puede?- Pregunto una voz femenina

-adelante- le respondió Spraut mucho mas calmada que la Gry

-gracias- entro una mujer muy guapa según los tres hombres de la oficina y alguien que desataría las hormonas de muchos si daba clases según las dos mujeres- mi nombre es Strauss Mirajeane, un placer- se presento con una gran sonrisa

-igualmente- respondieron a coro

-y bien Señorita Strauss. ¿Tiene experiencia instruyendo?- Pregunto Albus

-solo e tenido una alumna- dijo con suavidad- pero un observador también pudo completar la clase

- o genial- dijo con una imperceptible ironía el viejo estrafalario pensando "un punto a favor, espero que haya muchos mas en contra"- ¿tiene experiencia con criaturas mágicas?

-claro me he enfrentado a una gran cantidad y mis hermanos se transforman en muchos- dijo con alegría

-¿alguna otra pregunta?- Pregunto el director a sus jefes de casa

-¿usted se puede transformar en animales?- Pregunto McGonagall

-oh… lamentablemente no mi transformación es de otro tipo- dijo sin perder su sonrisa lo cual empezaba a perturbar a los maestros

-bien es todo por ahora

-con su permiso- dijo saliendo de la oficina

-siguiente- anuncio el director

-con su permiso- dijo un hombre de cabello castaño purpureo

-bienvenido- dijo el director

-Soy Cobra

-eh... ¿Cuál es la razón por la que quiere el puesto?

-es gratificante ayudar a la formación de nuevos magos, al ya haber pasado por ese proceso con un anterior pupilo se me hizo una experiencia gratificante y al tener gran conocimiento diferentes criaturas mágicas tanto comunes como extremadamente raras, el puesto se me ha hecho interesante- le respondió serenamente adelantándose incluso a futuras preguntas al haber oído las de sus compañeros gracias a su oído híper sensible

-eso es grandioso- le dijo el director pensando "Rayos se me adelanto, pero ¿Cómo supo que preguntaría?" sus pensamientos se agriaron mas al ver las muecas de aceptación de los profesores

Cobra mientras pensaba "a diferencia de mis compañeros a mi si me dieron un pequeño guion que seguir jajá. Seria raro que todos digamos algo parecido"

-bien señor Cobra…

-simplemente Cobra no apellidos- le dijo de forma perca

-de acuerdo, si pasa la prueba de conocimientos será el nuevo profesor- dijo con fastidio Dumbledore esperando que fallara ya que era un pequeño requisito para principiantes o magos desconocidos profesionalmente el pasar la prueba

-bien me retiro, con su permiso, Director Profesores- y se fue aunque al salir tenia una semi sonrisa burlona en su rostro los tres magos del gremio pensaron de forma simultanea

="Prepárese Albus Dumbledore que ya poco a poco estamos ganando terreno, SU terreno"=

* * *

><p>Q.C: es un placer escribir tanto para mi como para ustedes y mas si les gusta<p>

Naruto: esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado

Miyu: dejen sus comentarios, opiniones, sujerencias, etcetera :3

Q.C: y si ven menos errores de los usuales es que mi primo metio mano al escrito, gracias "D"~


	21. Historia, Dudas y Sueños

Q.C: yey, tres meses sin escribir una letra… soy floja -.- bueno solo doy esta nota para decir que a partir de esta capi se ira haciendo cada vez mas AU ha~ y este * una explicación ya se que según es un Dragon Slayer convertido en Dragón por Zeref y que mato a muchos dragones y bla bla bla pero por efectos de la historia y mu loca imaginaciónhagan de cuenta que es como lo estoy diciendo n.n

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 20: HISTORIAS, DUDAS Y SUEÑOS<strong>

Cualquiera que conociera al gremio de Fairy Tail y entrara en estos mismos momentos al lugar pensaría que termino en otra dimensión porque el aura seria, cortante y nada alborotadora en que se encontraba sumergido todo el local era para darse cuenta inmediatamente que algo estaba pasando, algo grave

-Repite lo que has dicho- la voz grave y seria de Natsu corto el silencio que ya se había prologado por un buen rato en el lugar mientras se intentaba procesar lo dicho por la pelirroja nada de re equipo

-pues…- Erza se preguntaba porque estaba contando su encuentro con Gerald pero recordó que muy posiblemente esta pudiera afectar a sus sobrinos en un futuro y ella nos los pondría en peligro cerro los ojos y las imágenes de hace unas horas regresaron a ella mientras contaba palabra por palabra lo que había pasado

O^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^O

Flash Back

-¿es verdad que el hijo de Natsu fue a estudiar en un colegio de magia fuera de Magnolia?- Quien preguntaba a la pelirroja no era otro que Gerald Fernández a quien ella creía muerto después de lo de la isla Tenrou

-Si lo es…- antes de que pudiera preguntar algo el peli azul se deslizo por la pared del callejón donde la llevo a la fuerza, ni tanto ya que estaba muy sorprendida

-esta en peligro, debe regresar- dijo con firmeza- ¿sabes porque parecemos dimensiones distintas Magnolia y el resto?- Pregunto viéndole con mirada muy fija, ella solamente negó con la cabeza, él suspiro y le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado- es algo complicado pero es acerca de cómo Magnolia termino siendo lo que es y porque estamos separados del resto

-y ¿eso que tiene que ver?- Pregunto no viendo mucha relación

-lo entenderás, tal vez, cuando acabe- dijo con suavidad para empezar el relato- en un inicio cuando Magnolia era parte de lo que se conoce hoy como Europa y la magia estaba dividida entres grandes guardianes ellos tenían en su poder el manejo, el control y el acceso todo lo mágico, eras dos hombres y una mujer, ella tenia un corazón de luz que daba amor a quien lo necesitara e infinita dulzura ella era el manejo se enamoro perdidamente de aquel que tenia el acceso a la magia era un amor completamente correspondido por él pero el otro que tenia el control deseaba profundamente a aquella que tenia en sus manos el manejo de toda magia pero ignoro los celos en pos de sus amigos aunque ya la semilla de la discordia estaba plantada en lo profundo de su corazón, la cual floreció cuando ellos anunciaron que pronto nacería el fruto de su amor, un bebe en el cual se concentraría el acceso y manejo de la magia, el deseo, los celos y aquella pequeña oscuridad formada en él le dominaron por completo dejándole sin control solo con el desprecio y ambición en su alma, consumiendo su poder, cambiándolo haciéndolo oscuro y tenebroso, formando un caos absoluto en ese tiempo, el cuerpo humano del guardián se trasformo en una bestia sin remordimiento por las vidas cegadas o interés por los humanos, se convirtió en el Rey de los Dragones Acnologia*- hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y que Erza se medio recuperara del shock de saber eso- no paro ahí él deseaba destruir todo aquello que tuviera que ver con él que tenia el acceso y tomar para si a la controladora, fue una dura lucha ya que tenia el poder de la oscuridad de los corazones, del manejo y del caos. Ellos separaron una parte del continente nuestro amado Magnolia para encerrar a Acnologia es la realidad de este continente es la cárcel de Acnologia creada por aquellos guardianes, lo durmieron pero solo hasta que su sangre acabara lo que paso hace 400 cuando el ultimo en su línea sucesoria contamino su sangre con la oscuridad ese era Zeref – dijo con cuidado de no alterar de más a la sorprendida y choqueada maga de re equipo- te preguntaras que tiene que ver con el hijo de Natsu ¿no?- la pelirroja solo asintió con tensión- la energía negativa de él quedo en aquel lugar aquí no gracias a la presencia de aquellos dos guardines, le pequeño se encuentra en un lugar donde podría ser fácilmente corrompido así como hay personal quienes tienen sus almas ya muy contaminada por aquella energía ellos no sabrán porque pero desearan la magia y poder del niño aran lo que sea para conseguirlo no importa que desde enamorarle hasta matarle o torturar a aquello que se acerquen a él porque a diferencia de nuestro continente su magia es limitada en cuanto al acceso a al poder o la forma de manejo de ella, es una ambrosia para aquellos seres codiciosos, es en peligro por ello- dijo levantándose

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto

-porque es una tentación demasiado grande no importa cuanto lo intente aquellos contaminados lo desearan vivo o… muerto- dijo con voz trémula

-¿sabes que hacer?-

-No, solo los elegidos lo saben, el despertar de Acnologia marca que este continente se puede volver a unir al otro y aquello puede desatar el Armagedón - eso congelo a la pelirroja

-¿Qué elegidos?- Pregunto

-No puedo decir más de lo que ya dije o seria peligroso- dijo

-¿Para quién?

-para todos – con ello se fue antes de que ella lograra preguntar de nuevo algo

O^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^O

El silencio inundaba la habitación peor que un maremoto, todos sumidos en sus pensamientos pero todos con una pregunta que rondaba sin parar ¿Cómo sabia eso Gerald? Los padres preocupados estaban planeando todo para que esas vacaciones los niños fueran rápidamente a Fiore para dar aviso de esto mientras Lucy estaba aterrada sus pensamientos se revolvían entre revelar el secreto de su estudiante o esperar a que viniera ya que lo que acababa de decir Erza encajaba perfecto con lo sueños que su aprendiz había estado relatándole en las ultimas fechas, los sucesos, los lugares, la profecía y el tiempo todo coincidía, ¡Todo! Esto terminaría por destruirle los nervios decidió que lo mejor era mandarle una carta con un aviso y esperar al verano porque lo que tenían que contar seguramente pondrá a todos en el gremio con sus alarmas al máximo. Solo esperaba que cuando decidieran actuar no fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p><strong>HOWARTS- DORMITORUOS SLYTHERIN<strong>

¿? Pov´s

-"…ebe…iebe…Liebe… mi adorada Liebe ven a mí- decía un hombre alto (1.85 – 1.90), de piel morena que noto por el brazo alargado hacia mí, sus uñas negras y afiladas que rozan mi brazo, su rostro no lo puedo ver, sus ojos están bajo el flequillo de su melena color crema pero brillan de un color azul, su presencia es cálida y terrorífica, siento que le conozco- mía…mía….mía…- decía aferrándose a mis brazos tan fuerte que lastimaba quería gritar pero mi voz no funciona- solo ámame a mí… solo piensa en mí… solo vive por mí… olvídate de ******, solo puede ser mía- en el momento en que su aliento roza mi cara pero en ese momento hayo mi voz

-NOOO~- grito con todo lo que mi voz da siento que alguien me jala a su lado

-déjale Reiseziel, Liebe ya te a dicho que no, ella me ama- dijo aquella voz su rosto también esta difuso pero sus ojos son verdes y su cabello es plateado con rayos negros, su altura compite con la del otro, su piel es blanca pero algo tostada y su aura es cálida y protectora

-Schutz – oigo mi voz y no la reconozco es muy suave y diferente

-Algún día serás solamente mía Liebe – volteo y ahora puedo ver su cara sus ojos son de color morado y de pupila afilada, de pronto una sombra se alza sobre ese hombre, es como una bestia, un dragón, negro con símbolos azules, el fuego y la destrucción le rodean- destruiré todo y a todos hasta que te tenga Liebe- su voz fue un rugido de repente el que estaba atrás de mí empezó a consumirse por un fuego negro y morado

-NOOO SCHUTZ, ¿POR QUÉ REISEZIEL? ¿POR QUÉ?...

Fin ¿? Pov´s

-ah- Theodore despertó muy agitado en su cama, su respiración era rápida y errática, sus músculos estaban tensos y recordaba cada parte de ese extraño sueño que se sumaba a la larga lista de aquellos que tenían que ver con esos tres personajes: Reiseziel, Schutz y Liebe, no le sorprendía ser la chica por que él tenia un secreto que pronto descubrirían tiene micho que ver con Magnolia. El castaño tenia un sentimiento en la boca del estomago, el corazón golpeteando en sus oídos y unas grandes ganas de correr hacia Schutz quien quiera que fuera no importaba era con el único con quien se sentía seguro.

-Theo- llamo el mayor de los Bastia

-¿si?

-¿pesadillas?- Ellos ya no necesitaban más se comprendían muy bien quizá por extraño que parezca el único con quien podría comunicarse mejor y más fácil el castaño era con Igneel por alguna extraña razón era como si ya se conocieran, algo que nunca diría en voz alta

-Si, pero ahora si vi los rostros y oí los nombres- dijo solo Jinx y su maestra sabían sus dos grandes secretos y por no decir los únicos: sus sueños y que…

-bueno regresa a dormir con lo que tenemos que hacer mañana seguramente nos cansaremos mucho- dijo el peli rosa con una pequeña sonrisa

-bien, buenas noches Jinx

-Buenas noches, - dijo con gracia y el castaño le vio "molesto"

* * *

><p><strong>DORMITORIOS GRYFFINDOR<strong>

¿?Pov´s

-mi querida Liebe te amo- decia con suave voz a la pequeña castaña de ojos miel que tenia en mis brazos

-yo tambien Schutz, te amo tanto que no veo mi vida sin ti- me dijo con con sus ojos amorosos

-yo te protejere de lo que sea- dije pero derepente esa hermosa chica empieza a desaparece entre bruma oscura yel ambiente se vuelve frío y helido

-jajajajjaaj

-Reiseziel- grite con furia

Fin ¿? Pov´s

Igneel desperto aterrado de ese sueño simpre habian sido sueñios hermosos done aparecia esa bellisima chica esta es la primera vez que dice siquiera el nombre de otra persona en sus sueños que ya llevan tiempo y nadie sabe

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Q.C: jejeje les parecerá gracioso pero me acabo de dar cuenta que subí esta fic a mi cuenta y nunca lo publique desde hace aprox. 2 meses n.ñuuu gracioso ¿no?<p>

MIYU: si… gracioso ¬¬

Q.C: e.e, bue~ espero les gustara y el próximo capi será para dentro de dos días a lo mucho o para mañana a los que sigan leyendo u.u||, realmente lamento mi despiste de hecho no me habia dado cuenta que tenia tanto sin actualizar si ni es por unreview que dice si no contienuare, realmente GOMENE!

NARUTO: sayo dejen sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y etcéteras

aquí los significados de los nombres n.n me gustaron mucho y les quedaran son sis personalidades.

Liebe- amor en alemán

Schutz- protección en alemán

Reiseziel- destino en alemán


	22. Secretos, Espejos y Revuelos

Q.C: Ok creo que me confundí en las ultimas del capitulo anterior puse Gryffindor en lugar de Hufflepuff, y sinceramente me cosa (y flojera) cambiarlo jejeje bueno con eso aclarado aquí esta el otro [Milagro del señor santísimo que fuera tan pronto considerando lo que me tarde para el anterior ¬¬u]

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 21: SECRETOS, ESPEJOS Y REVUELOS<p>

_Secretos… son algo que se confía a pocas personas, algo muy personal que muchas veces no quieres compartir con alguien o con muchas personas… en antiguos tiempos eran considerados…_

Cierto castaño Slytherin leía cualquier cosa relacionado con secretos no era el único los demás también lo hacían y estaban atentos al diario negro que una pelirroja, ex poseída, había arrojado a un retrete de los baños de chicas del segundo piso una reacción no esperada pero muy favorecedora para ellos.

-Ahora si solo pudiera…

-Theo-kun~- llamo una muy hiperactiva Lezee colgándose de su cuello por la espalda y arrastrando a cierta rubia soñadora con ella

-¿Qué pasa Lezee?- hablo con calma el mayor, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello pues desde que empezó ese año escolar la chica a hecho como Igneel pegándose a él todo lo posible e imposible, por fortuna si peli rosa casi siamés siempre le salvaba de estas situaciones algo… incomodas en especial desde que descubrió ciertas cualidades del súper olfato del D.S.

-Descubrimos un espejo~- el castaño elevo una ceja no era muy común que ellas hablasen de temas tan… ¿femeninos? Y menos con él excepto que se enteraran de _eso_, lo cual le aterro era eso o ese espejo era especial y rezaba porque fuera lo segundo.

-¿Qué clase de espejo? ¿Creen esta relacionado con nuestra búsqueda?- Pregunto de forma clama el castaño como siempre pero dentro de su mente un chibi saltaba de por todos lados meciendo sus brazos mientras gritaba: "_Que no sea eso, que no sea eso_"

-No sabemos pero tenia esta inscripción- dijo Luna pasándole un pedazo de papel donde anotaron dichas palabras

- Oesed lenoz arocut edon isara cut se onotse - leyó Theodore, al oírlo Jinx se levanto y atravesó la sala hasta el lado del castaño de manera que hubiera dejado a una Nimbus 2000 en vergüenza

-¿Jinx?- Ya sabia que el otro tenia una idea sino es que sabia de que estaban hablando después de todo el año pasado para sorpresa de todos los ingleses descubrieron que el sly peli rosa de echo era un cerebrito y que paso con el mejor puntaje de los de primer año haciendo rabiar a la jefa de los leones porque esta creía que Hermionie Granger seria quien se llevara el primer puesto, y haciendo que por primera vez vieran al profesor Snape casi hacer la danza de la victoria en medio del gran comedor.

-es el espejo de Oesed, un artefacto mágico que sirve para ver hasta el mas profundo de los deseos de una persona- hojeo el libro y lo puso en la mesa dispuesta en la sala multiusos para que Theo y el resto vieran una imagen del mismo- ¿es el mismo que ustedes encontraron?- Pregunto al dúo de primero

-Si ese es- dijeron mientras se quedaron viendo la imagen del gran espejo de marco ornamentado apoyado en dos garras

-explicare brevemente en que consiste su magia- se paro el mayor de los Bastia con ese aire de bibliotecario antiguo que no muchos conocen de él- pues es básicamente una magia que afecta la percepción del usuario usando legemancia natural en el para recorrer hasta lo mas recóndito y profundo de la mente para extraer los deseos que mas anhelan cumplir para reflejarlos en su superficie, muchos creen que puede reflejar el futuro, lo cual es errado ya que es lo que tu deseas y si te esfuerzas por ello tal vez se cumpla pero sino es imposible que así sea, este espejo volvió locos a muchos magos así como provoco grandes guerras solo por poseerlo – tomo algo de aire para continuar – l pregunta aquí es…

-¿Qué hace ese artefacto en Howarts?- Termino por él el castaño de verde, poniendo su mano en la quijada- Lina, Lezee ¿Cómo encontraron el espejo y en donde? – Pregunto algo no le estaba gustando, un artefacto mágico con ese poder y que causo guerras en un colegio de niños y adolecentes que todavía no tienen un manejo adecuado de sus emociones es una bomba de tiempo o una trampa peligrosa, muy peligrosa.

-Mientras nos escondíamos de Flich y la señora Norris- dijo Lezee

-intentábamos cazar nargles y accidentalmente rompimos una puerta- dijo Luna- en el cuarto piso, era un aula abandonada en un pasillo estrecho y oscuro.

-fue por equivocación pero pensamos que podría ayudar o algo- añadió la peli celeste

- no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo- dijo lentamente Theo llamando la atención del resto de la sala

-¿Qué dices?- Pregunto Blaize

-es lo que dice aquí en el papel solo hay que leerlo al revés y separar bien silabas y palabras que se forman- dijo escribiendo las palabras con magia en el aire y re ordenándolas

-pero la pregunta más importante…- empezó George

-¿nos sirve?- Termino Fred

-no mucho si se refiere a encontrar la cámara de los secretos pero si con los planes del director, hay que averiguar que hace aquí ese objeto, esta noche revisaremos- dijo Theo, en ese momento entro Cedric algo cansado, desde que fue nombrado prefecto este año no había tenido mucha participación en sus misiones pero esta noche seria de los principales- Cedric te una pregunta ¿Qué prefectos vigilaran el cuarto piso?- Pregunto con rapidez el castaño

-Pues los prefectos de Gryffindor en la primera ronda y los de Hufflepuff lo aremos en la segundo ¿Por qué?- dijo confundido

-esta noche si nos vez encúbrenos hay un asunto por atender probablemente nos tome unas noches- dijo con decisión Jinx para apoyar a su casi siamés

-de acuerdo pero manténganme al tanto de la situación- tubo un cabeceo general por respuesta.

* * *

><p>CUARTO PISO 11:30 PM.<p>

-¿seguro de que es lo mejor?- Pregunto en un susurro Cedric a Theo mientras estaba parado al lado de una cortina donde se escondían Jinx, Theo y Luna

-no hay muchas posibilidades, es una treta para ganarse a Igneel o el viejo director quiere desatar una batalla campal entre alumnos aquí en Howarts- respondió entre susurros el castaño

-y ninguna de los dos respuestas es muy alentadora- dijo por lo bajo Jinx mientras Luna asentía

-hay algo malo- fue el susurro que escapo de la boca de la Ravenclaw

-bien- solo movió los labios diciendo esto al ver que su compañera se acercaba

-¿algo?

-Despejado- Respondió el peli cobrizo a la muchacha mientras se alejaban dejándole el paso libre a trió de verde y azul

-guíanos Luna- dijo Theo, la rubia los condujo por los oscuros pasillos del piso hasta el aula en desuso donde se encontraron frente a frente con el místico espejo que estaba casi contra la pared, se veía muy normal pero eso no lo hacia menos peligroso después de todo por algo existía ese dicho de "_lobo en piel de oveja"_ ¿no? Esta no seria la excepción este al descubrirse los tres hipnotizados por la imagen que se reflejaba en la superficie del objeto.

_-"Luna mi pequeña ven mamá te espera- lo que la rubia veía no eran miles de animales magníficos ni a si misma como una gran descubridora de ellos no ella veía a su mamá llamándola para ir a su lado- mamá te quiere mi pequeña Luna- la mujer ciertamente muy parecida a la menor tenia extendidos los brazos para dar un gran abrazo y a su lado su padre sonriente y con muchos animales que muchos creían inexistentes en fotografías a sus espaldas, era respetado"_

-papá,… mamá - una solitaria lagrima de anhelo salió de los soñadores ojos de la Ravenclaw

-"ha~, admito tienes razón Jinx- decía una castaña Gryffindor al peli rosa con las mejillas rojas –ahora seré mejor persona y…- desvió la mirada pena- me gustas Jinx- beso su mejilla"  
>-Hermionie…- susurro con suavidad era un secreto excepto para su siamés que había quedado prendado de la joven leona sabelotodo y quería que esta correspondiera dichos sentimientos.<p>

-"Theone, mi princesa – su padre no tenia esa seriedad por la que todos le conocen sino esa dulce y agradable sonrisa que le dirigía solo a ella y a su madre, Astrid, y se veía a él… no a ella su verdadera figura, su verdadero yo rodeada de sus padres, de sus nuevos amigos y su maestra que ya casi era una segunda madre felices, hacia años que o se veía como era realmente, no ese escuálido chico de cabellos y ojos castaños que siempre tiene una cara apática para la mayoría sino esa menuda niña de largos bucles de cabello castaño rubio, grandes ojos chocolates y ligeras pecas, pero esa que se reflejaba no era su realidad, no, no Theo se decía_:" no, no puedo caer en esto esa no es mi realidad, es solo un deseo que no es posible cumplir en cuanto un sangre pura lo sepa intentara por todos los medios para que me comprometa con su hijo, jamás estaría en paz si saben como y que soy realmente"_ se dijo, sacudió su cabeza y despertó a los otros de forma abrupta

-hay Theo un poco más de delicadeza no te matara- se quejo Jinx

-déjense de cosas y vean si encuentran algo- dijo para darle un ultimo vistazo al espejo y verse nuevamente su imagen real reflejada, de nuevo apretó los ojos y saco cualquier idea relacionada con ello de su cabeza.

* * *

><p>FIN DE SEMANA HOWARTS<p>

Los encabezados del diario el profeta rezaban un escandalizarte titulo referente a Howarts así como su artículo principal:

_**OLA DE PETRIFICACIONES EN HOWARTS SIN ACCIONES PARA PARARLE**_

_**El colegio de magia y hechicería de Howarts, que ha estado en funcionamiento durante siglos, se han llevado en últimas semanas un gran número de petrificaciones a decenas de jóvenes estudiantes de cualquier edad o casa pero algo en común tenían, eran nacidos de muggles o mestizos esto es una mala situación para el viejo director de la institución Albus Percival Wilfreud Dumbledore, quien recordemos derroto al antiguo señor oscuro Gwindewall, lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos ¿Cómo este venerable héroe de guerra, sabio y poderoso mago permite que esto continúe sin ninguna clase de acción para contrarrestarle?**_

_**Queridos lectores, ¿ustedes creen que en estos momentos Howarts sea un lugar seguro para nuestros niños? Yo Rita Skater no lo creo así lo mejor según la humilde opinión de esta reportera seria que no solo un director mas joven y acorde con la época manejara esta institución del saber sino que en lugar de quedarse quietos esperando fueran de frente al problema apartando al alumnado.**_

_**Una pregunta para el director Dumbledore ¿Qué esta haciendo para remediar esto? El tiempo corre y más alumnos son petrificados y no se ve solución, aclárenos el panorama o pase la batuta a alguien que si pueda hacer algo.**_

_**Atte.: Rita Skater, diario El Profeta.**_

Para los magnolianos era la primera vez que leían dicho periódico pero mientras causara más peso sobre el director Rita Skater seria su nueva mejor amiga y alianda, claro no todos pensaban así después de leer dicho articulo los Gryffindor estaban que echaban humo, los Hufflepuff (exceptuando a Igneel y Cedric) muy indignados por el ataque al director, los Ravenclaw (excepto Luna y Lezee) se cuestionaban sobre estar a favor o en contra del artículo y los Slytherin estaban festejando lo dicho junto a nuestro grupo.

-BASTA YA- el director había perdido la paciencia por esta conmoción, alguien había filtrado información acerca de las petrificaciones- debido a lo dicho en el diario E l Profeta a partir de mañana se impartirá un curso de duelo para poder defenderse lo impartirán la profesora Alberona y el profesor Snape, retírense a sus salas comunes – fue el fin del alboroto pero el revuelo causado por dicha conmoción duraría un tiempo.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Q.C: helloo~ espero les gustara y no haberlos confundido un buen pero en todo caso cualquier duda se resolverá entre el tercer y cuarto año de Igneel en Howarts aaa~ por cierto al segundo (es decir este) le quedan e tres a cuatro capítulos solamente<p>

MIYU: ahora si fue rápido

Q.C: claro lo prometí así que disfruten el capi, en cualquier caso el como Theodore ahora también Theone puede esconder su esencia de los sentidos de los D.S. se revelara en el último capi de este año n.n.

NARUTO: bye~, comenten, dejen queja, sugerencia, amenaza, duda

Q.C: que responderé mientras no se refiera a algún echo futuro del fic porque podría arruinar alguna parte por despiste mío

NARUTO: y demás, hasta la próxima


End file.
